The Raven's Anger
by oso1991
Summary: He was abandoned by the Dursleys in New York City. Found by an Italian mobster surrounded by ravens, he grew to be the most powerful Don that New York ever witnessed. Absolutely ruthless and feared by all, what happens now when he is found by Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

In the dark undergrounds of New York, Rick Soledad whimpered as he was guided through a luxurious bar. Behind him, a goon walked near him, pressing a gun to his back. Rick was saying every prayer his mama had ever taught him, hoping there would be mercy. But if the tales were true, he would be sleeping with trees with the ravens packing at his corpse. The goon opened the door to a back room and ushered Rick inside. Rick hesitated but another poke in the back by the gun made him step inside.

"Here you are boss. We found him right where you told us," a rough voice said. Rick gulped as he noticed that aside from two burly men, he was face to face with the Don. The Godfather. The Ruler of New York. The man that united the five large families of New York in under a year. The head of the former Corleones family. No one aside from close aids and the consigliere knew what he looked like. However he went by the name Don Corvo Corleone. While his head was hidden in the shadows, Rick could see Corvo's glowing green eyes staring at him.

"Thank you Anthony. Now, Rick. I thought we had a very generous deal. I lend you twenty five big ones and you promised me at least a five grand return profit after you received your cut. However, when it came time to pay up, what did you do?"

Rick flinched as those glowing green eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. Rick trembled and began to sweat bullets out of every pore of his body.

"I gambled it away."

Don Corvo nodded. "Yes you did. A trusted soldato of mine watched and recorded your spending as it was my money. Tsk tsk. I'm very disappointed. Not even a fifth used to buy and sell like a business man. Why Rick? Why must you disappoint yourself like so? I offered you a chance but you gambled it away. Why do you do this?"

"I have a slight gambling problem sir. Please! Give me a little more time. I'll recover the money," Rick pleaded. He flinched as those green eyes narrowed.

"And how do you propose to do that? You know my policy. Peaceful business and investments shall be rewarded while blood on the streets will mean punishments by me. I abhor bloodshed from the innocents as you very well know," Corvo said smoothly. Rick nodded.

"Of course. You are by far merciful and great. But I know of a drug shipment coming in from the harbor by the Irish clans. McHennity sir," Rick said desperately. "Nearly five hundred in solid gold will be on board in the captain's quarters as well as around ten million in arms, drugs, and other things."

Rick's blood froze as chilling laughter filled the air.

"Rick my poor friend. We knew of this months ahead of time. You forget how far my wings spread Rick. Now Vitali, how long till the boat comes?"

"In a few hours sir. We already have the police to arrive an hour late. Plenty of time to remove anything of value," Vitali said in a heavy Russian accent.

"And Sonny, I assume everything is underway? Where the loot will be stored. The routes and the people managing them?"

"Yes Don Corleone. Everything is arranged," Sonny Capone. "All will be taken care of sir. I have my most trusted caporegimes responsible. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good good. I would hate to have to call the ravens again," Don Corvo said absently. Vitali and Sonny exchanged fearful looks. The ravens was the punishment of the highest kind. It was something that every person under Don Corvo feared above all else, even Vitali the Don's personal guard.

Corvo turned to Rick and smiled. "Well Rick considering I am in a happy mood, I will give you a gambling chance."

Thud.

Rick looked down to see a revolver.

"Don Corvo, please have mercy."

"I am Rick. It is a fifty-fifty chance. A mere flip of the coin or in this case, the twist of the revolver," Don Corvo said. "If you are alive, I will give you six months to recover the money. If not. Well, use your imagination."

Rick prayed to God as he twisted the chamber. He set the revolver against his temple and cocked the gun. Rick whispered one last prayer before closing his eyes.

"Amen." Rick pulled the trigger.

Click.

Rick opened his eyes to see that he was still alive. A relieved smile appeared on his face and he crawled to Corvo's feet and kissed it.

"Thank you Don Corleone. You won't regret this. Thank you for your mercy."

"Thank God for that. Keep that revolver on you to remember that next time, it will be loaded with six bullets."

Rick nodded hastily and rushed out of the room, thanking the fates that he survived. Once he settled the debt with Don Corvo, he swore to God that he would be on the straight and narrow. Head out west to open a small Italian diner in the middle of Nebraska. Far away from ravens.

* * *

Don Corvo turned to Sonny.

"I assume that our guests have been kept comfortable?"

"Yes sir, they've been brought to Washington Square Park," Sonny said. Corvo smiled.

"Good, let's not keep them waiting."

Sonny nodded and walked with Corvo to his limousine. They quickly arrived to Washington Park and met a couple of soldatos that escorted them to an area of the park. The small group headed to a tree known to the locals as Hangman's Elm. Corvo smiled. He'll make this name famous again.

Tied to the trunk of the tree was a elderly redheaded man, struggling to remove himself from his bonds. Corvo smiled evilly at the struggling Irishman and removed his gag.

"Evening to you Steven MacTarvish. Let's assume you were treated well and we have exchanged pleasantries."

Splat.

Corvo slowly wiped away the spit from his face. Corvo chuckled.

"Well MacTarvish, seeing as I'm pretty much going to recieve the same answer for anything I say, let's just start the ceremony," Corvo said. He turned to the soldatos that accompanied him and made a fist. MacTarvish was hauled up into the tree and handcuffed to several tree limbs, making him spread his arms out. A hook to his belt made sure that he was securely stuck to the tree. MacTarvish struggled fiercely but his bonds were too tight for him to loosen.

"You should have never murdered that messenger MacTarvish. Blood for blood, as the saying goes. You kill one of mine in treachery and I'll destroy everything you have. Your sons, your relatives, your clan. Everything including you," Corvo called.

Corvo reached into his suit and pulled out a whistle. Vitali and Sonny began praying for the poor man's soul as Corvo began to blow on the whistle.

A couple low ranking goons turned to the soldatos confused as to what was happening.

"Sir? What's going on?"

The soldato turned to them with a haunted look in his eyes. "He's summoning the ravens. Watch and never forget what will happen to traitors personally caught by Don Corvo."

Caw. Caw. Caw.

A black cloud descended upon the park, bringing thousands of crows and ravens. They perched on the trees surrounding the elm, staring hungrily at MacTarvish. MacTarvish began to struggle with every ounce of strength to escape. But it was too little, too late. Corvo held the whistle to his mouth again and blew.

Every crow and raven in the park began to peck and claw at MacTarvish, eating his flesh, ripping his clothes, shredding his skin. MacTarvish's gag was soon torn apart and his tortured screams were heard above the cawing and screeching of the thousands of ravens eating him alive. Several of the goons puked in disgust and horror as they watched the birds' frenzied eating. Only Corvo watched in grim satisfaction at the elimination of his last rival. The Irish mob were now under his control. The Chinese families were eliminated. The Russian underground now serve him. And the Five Italian families were his.

Screw Donald Trump. New York belonged to him and to him alone.

Don Corvo Corleone.

And he was only fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

"And I told her like oh my God that is like the cutest purse I had ever seen. So I took daddy's credit card and-."

With all the intensity he could muster, Corvo glared at Sonny Pacino. His stupid idea that he should go to this ball and begin making contacts with the sons and daughters of the huge companies and politicians. While Corvo is the head of the Corleone family, Sonny is the face. To the outside world Corleone family are the owners of the finest restaurants of the city, practically having a monopoly over the best restaurants in the city, which is true due to the fact that many of the restaurants pay protection to the Corleone family.

Corvo ground his teeth. 15 or not, he did not have to listen to the babbling of a 17 year old air headed heiress with nothing except a pound of make up on her face, similar to a clown.

Corvo hastily excused himself to step into the kitchen. He ignored the stares of the kitchen staff and helped himself to a glass of whiskey. He left a small amount of bills under the bottle and left the kitchen feeling somewhat relaxed. Or maybe that's the alcohol.

"Corvo honey!"

Corvo's eye twitched violently as he recognized the voice. His personal stalker as Sonny would say. Paige Mahley, daughter of the Senator of New York. Corvo had been asked to escort Paige once at a party as Sonny and her father did business. The business venture was successful but Corvo was on the raw end of the deal as Paige was infatuated with him. Corvo despised it for one reason.

She was the epitome of girly.

She loves pink, flowers, laces, cute things, and above all, reading and watching Twilight. Corvo gagged at the thought. He abhorred the color pink and hated Twilight so much that he used the monstrous influence he had to cut off the showing of Twilight a month early in every theater in New York and had every copy of Twilight book stolen from every major bookstore and burned in the middle of Central City Park. Was the most reckless move he ever made and was extremely bad publicity. But it was one of the happiest moments of his life. That along with making every raven in New York crap on the cast of Twilight.

"Where are you my vampire hottie?"

Corvo had the urge to shoot her just for that blasphemous statement. He looked around frantically to see a young woman with long brown hair around his age standing near the drinks, observing people. Corvo swiftly walked towards her and faced her.

"I'll give you ten grand in cash if you won't scream," Corvo whispered frantically. He looked over his shoulder to see Paige walking towards him. Corvo quickly hugged the girl's middle and kiss her. The girl was surprised but began following along, running her hands across his back and hair.

"CORVO YOU BASTARD!"

Corvo turned around to see Paige run off in tears. He gave a huge sigh of relief and turned to the girl he kissed.

"I'm sorry about that madam but desperate times called for desperate measures," Corvo explained apologetically. The girl smiled.

"It was my pleasure. That girl was getting on my nerves as well. Talking about some bastardized homosexual vampire and how wonderful he was all evening. It was until she saw you that she left me alone," the girl replied. Corvo laughed.

"Well, thank you miss-?"

"Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Lord Greengrass," the girl replied. Corvo smiled and gave a graceful bow.

"Well I am Corvo Corleone," Corvo said. He noticed a lock of hair and swept it back. He failed to notice the open expression of shock on Daphne's face before she hid it. Daphne smiled and curtsied.

"I must admit Mr. Corleone you aren't quite as I expected," Daphne said. Corvo smirked.

"Well, what were you expecting Signora?" Corvo asked smoothly. Daphne raised a thin eyebrow.

"For one acting as if you're God's gift to ladies. One of your status would have loved women such as the harpy all over you, kissing every part of your Adonis body," Daphne replied.

Corvo grimaced. "As if an airhead such as her would steal my heart signora. One of brains, beauty, and strength is the one for me. Men that date women such as her should remember that yes the man is the head of the family, but the woman is the spine. Without it, the family would fall."

Daphne reddened. "Quite the statement for feminists."

Corvo shrugged. "You get them in New York."

The sound of the waltz began playing. Corvo and Daphne turned to see people begin clearing out the dance floor. Corvo turned to Daphne and held out his hand.

"Would you honor me with this dance, signora?"

Daphne gave Corvo a smile and accepted his hand. The two walked to the dance floor and slowly began to dance. Several people of the audience began to clap in appreciation of the two as the danced. Daphne noticed the small flinch at the applause.

"Nervous in front of the crowd are we, Mr. Corleone?"

"Nothing escapes your eyes, do they?" Corvo said. Corvo pulled her close, staring into Daphne's deep blue eyes. She reached out and slowly brushed his cheek.

"No. Especially one as enigmatic and eclectic as yourself."

The two remained in that position as the song ended. The audience politely clapped for all the dancers. The floor began to empty until the theme for the tango filled the air. Corvo eyed Daphne with a questioning look. Daphne huffed but a playful sparkle in her eyes was all that Corvo needed. He took a rose from a nearby banquet and held it in his mouth. Corvo grabbed Daphne's shoulder and turned her to face him. She gave him a haughty look as she grabbed his side and offered hand. Corvo pressed her closer to him and shuddered as she felt her hand slide up and down his side.

"I assume you know the tango?" Corvo whispered. Daphne edged closer to his ear.

"Try to keep up little birdie."

The first chords of the main verse sounded off, firing Corvo and Daphne into action. It was like a dream to Corvo, how he lead Daphne on the floor. And how Daphne entranced Corvo like no woman had before, making his head spin. He breathed in Daphne's smell and could feel every breath from her on his neck. Daphne could see how his eyes flashed and shone with energy and emotion. Every move he made was graceful but with power. It entranced Daphne and intoxicated her. She wanted more. He wanted more. Corvo pulled her in and dipped her low. Daphne gasped and gently brushed his cheek.

"Are you satisfied Daphne?"

"More so than I expected Mr. Corleone," Daphne whispered. She grabbed the rose with her mouth and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll take this Corvo."

Corvo grinned and pulled her to her feet with a final spin. When she stopped, Corvo had vanished. Daphne frowned yet clutched at the rose in her hand. She had a feeling that she will meet him again. And her feelings were always right.

* * *

"Quite the box of surprises, aren't you sir?" Sonny asked. Corvo shrugged.

"It was nothing, Sonny. However I wish to keep that under wraps," Corvo whispered. Sonny chuckled.

"You have stumbled on the greatest weakness of men," Sonny said. "A woman. I can't say I blame you. I was watching you run away from Paige. Smart, brave, and a tongue as sharp as yours, she's a woman that would make any man mad. Not to mention her figure."

"Careful Santino Pacino. You may be my consigliere but you are not expendable. Just harder to replace," Corvo nodded nervously and wisely decided to close his mouth. He opened the door to limousine for Corvo before climbing into the vehicle with him. He signaled to the driver to start heading to their hideout in Downtown. As they waited, Sonny began sorting and looking through the numerous documents and reports given to him daily concerning their finances, movements, and others.

"What can you tell me of Lord Greengrass, Sonny?"

Sonny looked up from his work. "He's known as the power behind the prime minister sir. The Greengrass House is a relatively new nobility, only coming in at the nineteenth century when they married in. However, Lord Greengrass is known within political circles as the most powerful person within the House of Lords. No law, bill, or decree is approved without his backing. In short, he's a powerful force within Britain."

"And his family?" Corvo asked. Sonny shrugged.

"While most politicians prefer to keep their families out of the spotlight, there is virtually nothing known about Lord Greengrass' family. I honestly was surprised to learn that he had a daughter," Sonny replied. Corvo nodded.

"Tail them as they stay in New York. Make sure you get the best people to follow them. Preferably from the "Kage" unit of the former Long family in Chinatown," Corvo ordered. Sonny nodded.

"Should I replace the police security they have with our own people?" Sonny asked. Corvo nodded.

"Make sure Boris the Butcher is with them," Corvo said. "I want them well-protected."

Sonny raised an eyebrow in surprise. "They'll be very secure. They'll also have a group of soldatos with snipers ready everywhere they go."

Corvo nodded approvingly. "Make sure you have Commissioner Grady informed that we are protecting the Greengrass convoy. If there are any protests, tell him its from me personally. Any complaints shall be met with the Raven's Feather."

Sonny nodded and began calling his contacts with his cell phone. Corvo closed his eyes and set his hands in his lap. He felt that something was coming. Something that could change his whole life. And he knew that the Greengrass girl would be connected. The question is how? And more importantly. How?

* * *

"Get in," Vitali growled. The man in front of him blindly stumbled into the limousine and managed to pull himself in, with a little "help" by Vitali. Viatali closed the door and forced the man to sit down on the seat inside the limo.

"Vitali, you may remove his blindfold."

Vitali nodded and removed the tie around the man's face. The man looked around inside the limo, searching for an escape a chance for freedom. But all he saw were two glowing green eyes staring from the shadows.

"Don Corleone, I can explain," the man said.

"I'm sure you can. I'm sure you can explain why you began to dump your factory's waste into the rivers and lakes around New York," Corvo said smoothly. "While I am pleased at the increased revenue from you, it comes at a price that severely displeases me, Mr. Goff."

"How so?"

Thump.

Mr. Goff trembled as he looked down to see a bag. He opened the bag and turned it upside down. A dead raven fell from the bag, its black feathers spotted with white and red. He looked up to see Corvo's eyes narrowed at him.

"Do you understand Mr. Goff. I can't allow this to happen," Corvo replied. "Do not worry about your factory or industry, they are much too valuable to me to destroy."

Mr. Goff let out a small sigh of relief. He noticed that the car came to a stop. Mr. Goff looked at Corvo, confused. Corvo merely gave a dark chuckle.

"Well Vitali, let's show our guests what we do to pigs."

Giff had no time to protest as a bag was shoved over his head. He gagged at the rancid smell of dead flesh that still permeated the cloth. He was shoved for fifteen minutes down several flights of stairs and elevators. Through the bag, he could hear several squeals and snorts, like pigs. He was soon proven right as Vitali lifted up the bag.

He looked down and saw several pens full of large pigs. The smell nearly suffocated him as the pigs lived in their own squalor and waste. Goff turned to see Vitali smiling at him.

"Where's Don Corleone?" Goff asked.

"I'm around Goff but you can't see me," Corvo said. Goff looked up to see speakers near the ceilings and posts. "However, I can see that you are confused as to why we are here in this pig farm."

Goff nodded.

"Well let me show you."

Loud clanking was heard as a nearby conveyor belt was seen. Goff screamed in terror to see his personal guard shaved and his teeth removed. He was on the conveyor belt and was cuffed onto the plate. The conveyor belt moved the man so that he was right above a pig pen.

"In order to get rid of a body, the best way to make sure that no evidence is found is to feed them to pigs. You got to shave the hair and remove the teeth though else they pass right through. And burning shit stinks. You going to need sixteen starved pigs though to do the job right but they will go through bone like butter. They will eat a body weighing over 200 pounds in less than ten minutes. Meaning that each pig is able to go through two pounds of uncooked flesh in one minutes. Hence the term "greedy as a pig"."

The cuffs were opened and the plate rose, dumping the man into the pig pen. Goff watched in horror as the pigs swarmed on his former employee, eating him alive. He could hear the screams of pain and terror only to fade away to the squealing and snorting of the pigs. Goff trembled and kneeled on the ground.

"PLEASE! DON'T FEED ME TO THE PIGS! I'LL FIX MY FACTORIES! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T FEED ME TO THE PIGS!" Goff blood froze as cold laughter filled the building.

"Who ever said I was going to feed you to the pigs?" Corvo asked.

Goff blanched in horror as the conveyor belt started again. This time they were corpses of two women and a man. However, branded on their chests were the words Wife, Daughter, and Son.

" If ravens and crows keep dying because of your plants in the next six months. I will make sure you will watch your family eaten before you yourself go in Goff," Corvo warned. The plates of the conveyor tipped the bodies downwards into the pig pens. Goff nodded pitifully at Corvo's warning.

"Yes sir. I'll clean up my factories."

"I'm very pleased. For punishment, the payments will be increased by twenty five percent. Understand?"

"Crystal, Don Corleone," Mr. Goff said. Corvo chuckled.

"Mr. Vitali, please have a couple of our members escort Mr. Goff back to his building. I'm sure that he has business attending to."

Vitali signaled some workers nearby to escort Goff out of the building. As Goff left, Vitali pressed a button. A panel popped open to reveal Corvo in an armchair, smiling.

"I think that went quite well. What do you think Vitali?" Corvo asked.

"Masterfully done sir. I had shivers down my spine," Vitali said. Corvo chuckled.

"No likes a kiss ass, my friend. Now, do you have any news for me?" Corvo asked. Vitali shrugged.

"Aside from an odd occurrence at the Raven's Den, nothing to report sir."

Corvo sighed happily and cracked his knuckles. "Are you sure?"

Vitali nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well then. We will go to the club on 5th and Broadway. I've been itching for a fight."

"As you wish sir. Shall I also enter?"

Corvo shook his head. "No, and this time, place four men in the pit. I want a fight that'll get my heart to drum."

* * *

Daphne sighed as she exited the club. All the places she went were devoid of any people that interested her. Inside her hormonal driven people, aching for a quick lay and a fun time. It irritated her to no end having to deal with these egocentric, smooth talking, jocks and their bitches. She quickly cut across the a dark alley in order to search for a taxi. However, it was dangerous to cut through such alleys especially at night.

"Hello pretty lady."

Daphne turned around to see a man grinning at her. She ignored him only to see that there were several goons surrounding her. She reached into her coat pocket and fingered her wand.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"We just wanted to talk to a pretty lady like yourself. Been a long time since we talked to one. Right boys?"

The was a murmur of assent with the group. Daphne's heart quickened when she realized what was going on. He dropped the wand and pulled out the other weapon in her purse.

"Stay back or I'll use this!"

The goons hesitated when they saw a pistol in her hand. However, the leader soon smiled and took a step towards her.

"Easy now lady. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Don't make me!"

The goon chuckled and took another step closer. "You would have used it by now if you were going to use it. I don't think you have it in yourself to use that."

"But I do comrade."

Everyone in the alley turned to see a grizzled man watching the scene impassively. The leader blanched at the figure and turned to him.

"Boris, what are you doing here?"

Boris shook his head.

"Tory, you stupid son of a bitch. You know how the Godfather feels about rape. Especially gang rape. We have plenty of whorehouses for you to use around New York," Boris scolded.

Tory glared. "No one would have known."

Boris laughed loudly.

"Quite the opposite my idiotic friend. The Godfather sent me personally to make sure that this fine young lady is unharmed and untouched during her whole trip. And he said that any that dared to touch her would be sent to the ravens."

Tory paled. "The ravens?"

Boris chuckled. "Oh yes. The ravens. Even if he decided not to, I think he would feed your bodies to the pigs. Alive."

"Come on boys," Tory said quickly. "Let's leave!"

In less than a second, the alley was empty aside from Boris and Daphne. Boris chuckled.

"Idiotic scum. They think their actions will be unpunished," Boris said. "By now the Kage agents have them."

Daphne approached Boris and bowed to him.

"Thank you sir."

Boris shook his head. "You have the Godfather to thank young lady. I must say, you must be quite the lady to attract the Godfather."

"Who is this Godfather?" Daphne asked. Boris laughed loudly.

"He is the king of the Underground. The real ruler of New York. Heir of a criminal empire that stretches from all of New York state, with strong holdings in Jersey, Vegas, Miami, Moscow, and Tokyo," Boris explained. "I bid you good night Miss."

"Wait. Give me a clue!"

Boris hesitated before tossing Daphne a card. Daphne picked up the card to see a black feather painted on the card. She looked up to see that she was all alone. She hurried out of the alley, unaware of the flock of ravens looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So whadda we gonna do 'bout the owner. He refuses to listen to what we say boss."

Corvo glared at the soldato in front of him. "You going to give him an offer he can't refuse, Franky. That's how."

"You mean?"

"Yes Franky, do what you have to but that pawn shop will be mine."

"Yes sir Boss. I'll have that deed before mama's cannolis are cold."

Franky left Corvo's presence, knowing what needed to be done. Corvo sighed and turned to Sonny.

"Well, is that all for today?"

"Yes sir."

Corvo rubbed the stitch over his right eyebrow, a memento of the fight from last night. He had been in a bare-knuckle fight with four guys in a row. The last one had given him that cut but Corvo made sure that the man had a broken jaw. As well as a broken rib.

"It was much busier years ago, when we were fighting the other families. Its seems sort of surreal now that there's actual peace between the gangs."

Sonny chuckled. "That's because no one wants to get on your bad side Corvo. Halloween massacre of the Tattaglia Don and his enforcers sent a message of terror for all the families. To be honest, if I weren't there and saw what had happened I wouldn't have believed it. It was a brutal massacre.

Corvo sat silent remembering that night. It was the first night he had used the ravens and crows as a weapon for fear. Nearly a hundred of the best soldatos and mercenaries of the Tattaglia family, ripped apart by a flock of nearly a million crows and ravens. Don Tattaglia himself was lifted by the birds in the middle of Times Square and in front of thousands of people, ripped apart into pieces, raining blood on the people below.

It was after that event that the rest of the families, Gambino, Barzinni, and Stracci family sent envoys wishing peace and an end of the blood feuds between families, creating a single mafia family under the Corleone banner. The unification created panic amongst the Russian syndicate, Chinese Triad and Irish clans. The three ethnic groups joined up and were matched evenly against the five families. But Corvo began to take command of the fight as the true head of the Italian mafia. He first ruthlessly crushed the Russian syndicate, flushing out all the leaders and had them fed to the ravens, pigs, or dogs, taping their execution and sending the videos to the Triad. Any resisting Russian mafias were sent sleeping with the fishes. Once the Russians were assimilated into the family, he sent them against the Irish while he dealt with the Chinese. The ravens were crucial against the Chinese as Corvo had managed to find every single Triad safe house, using the ravens as spies. On the eve of the Chinese New Year, he ambushed the safe houses at four in the morning, taking all their weapons, funding, and supplies. They had no choice but to fold. Those that didn't were found hanging on trees in Central City Park, their bodies fed to the crows. With the Irish clans left, Corvo cruelly wiped each of the 13 clans, picking them off one by one. By then the police had tried to stick his nose in his business. But with all the mafia's actions under Corvo's complete control, enough money was passed to convince the police to glance away. Corvo spared any leader that surrendered peacefully but made sure that those that resisted were sent to the ravens.

With all the crime families under him, Corvo created the Commission, a coalition of leaders of the former mobs. Each ethnic group had one representative called the Ala Nero (Black Wing) while under each Ala Nero were representatives of the former separate mobs called the Piume (Feather). It was system where every mob was represented, despite the amount of power before the Great Mafia War.

Sonny's brother, Giovanni Pacino, was the Ala Nero for the Italian families with a Piume from each of the five families. Alexander Vlasov was the Ala Nero for the Russian syndicate with four Piumes. Han Long with three Piume and Jonathan Griffith with thirteen Piume.

The whole Commission ran the day to day operations with guidelines. Extortion and violent crimes are frowned upon while the establishment of businesses and guilds were encouraged. Gambling too along with whore houses were promoted. While they were unpopular, especially with the Russian syndicate, it soon brought an influx of prosperity and security for all mobsters. So much so that the underground market was nearly thrice the profit of the legal business. It made everyone very happy and willing to comply to Corvo's command.

Today, he would be meeting with the Commission in an humble Italian joint owned by Cousin Vinny, a longtime friend of the Corleone family. Since the diner was established in the early 1900s, Cousin Vinny's family had been stoutly loyal to the Corleone family. The Godfather rewards his friends well and this diner is very well protected by several soldatos everyday. Nearby competitions were "persuaded" to leave making Vinny's the sole restaurant in a five block radius.

"Ah Don Corleone! My favorite customer. Welcome to my diner as always. Please let me get you a seat," Cousin Vinny said happily. Corvo couldn't help but smile at Cousin Vinny. He was a rotund man with a large beard and mustache, sang while he cook, and treated Corvo like a son. He led Corvo and Sonny into a small booth near the kitchen. Corvo shook his head.

"We need a larger booth Vinny. We're meeting some people here for lunch."

Vinny raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh. Yes sir, I have a private booth near the kitchen. Around eight seats. Will that be sufficient?"

"Perfect."

"So who will you be meeting today?"

"The Commission."

Vinny's brows furrowed in concern. "Should I bring out the regular menu or the special?"

"Just the regular. Don't worry, we're just here to have lunch and discuss business," Corvo reassured. "How is business doing these days my friend?"

* * *

"Mr. Kosavik-"

"Please call me Boris, Lady Greengrass."

"Well Boris, do you have any suggestion for where to eat?" Lady Greengrass asked. Boris nodded.

"I know of a diner nearby owned by a family friend. Its a humble place but very nice," Boris recommended. "Called Vinny's Diner. Been a popular favorite amongst the locals for a hundred years."

Lady Greengrass nodded. "Do you think any politicians would be there or paparazzi?"

Boris laughed loudly. "The owner hates paparazzi so much that he will go out of the kitchen and throw knives if he sees so much as one camera flash. And as for politicians. It s a very popular place if you want to have a nice sandwich and don't want to be seen. A couple time, Trump went there just to have a burger and cheer the New York Yankees."

Lady Greengrass smiled. "Thank you Boris. Once my daughters are finished shopping, we will go to Vinny's Diner to eat. Honestly, I've had enough of New York reporters asking me about England's affairs."

"Believe me Lady Greengrass, reporters are too nosy for their own good."

An hour later, Boris opened the door to Vinny's Diner. It was an average sized place but Lady Greengrass could see it was packed with customers. Boris smiled and ushered the Greengrass family inside.

"BORIS! My old friend! Come here!"

A large rotund man came out of the kitchen and hugged Boris tightly. Boris chuckled and hugged the man back.

"Hello Vinny, how are you doing?"

Vinny gave a deep chuckle. "Very good. Don Corleone is here with the Commission discussing their business. My restaurant is packed with people. Its wonderful!"

"Don Corleone?"

Vinny turned to Daphne. "Yes, the Godfather. He's been a customer of mine for years. I've been feeding him my mama's special cannolis since he was a little bambino."

Vinny flinched at the look on Boris' face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Boris sighed. "No. Just get us a table."

Vinny nodded and guided them to a table. Once they were seated, Daphne turned to Boris.

"Do you know where's the restroom?"

Boris nodded and pointed to the right. Daphne hastily excused herself and started heading to the restroom. Once that she felt that she was far enough, she began to circle around the restaurant, searching for this Godfather. It was a stroke of large luck, even for her.

* * *

"For the last time, Griffith, the Irish clans area is in this region, surrounding Hell's Kitchen. If you want to bring more income, I suggest creating more underground clubs or such like the Russians and the Chinese," Sonny began.

Johnathan Reddened and slammed his fist on the table. "You've given us the worst area. Just because we were the last ones to fight."

Corvo eyed Johnathan. "The area doesn't matter you red-headed monkey. What matters is that you know your people. The Russians have built several nightclubs and fighting rings while the Chinese raised the amount of Pai-Go and Mahjong halls along with the massage parlors. Use your imagination Griffith instead of those flabby flesh you call muscles."

Johnathan turned puce with rage. He was about to roar at Corvo until he notice Corvo was twirling the steak knife in his hands. Sullenly, he calmed down and shoveled down the steak he ordered. Corvo nodded in approval and turned to Alexander and Han. Both of them were nodding approvingly at the folders in their hands.

"This is very generous Don Corleone," Alexander rumbled out in a thick Russian accent. "Giving us several million to develop our businesses."

"I approve of this deal. Violence and bloodshed are very bad for business," Han said in a clipped sharp tone. Corvo turned to Giovanni.

"And you Giovanni?"

"I'm satisfied."

Corvo smiled and lifted his coke float. "Well then, let me say to prosperity sakes, God Bless America."

The others toasted with him and went back to enjoying lunch. Harry placed a forkful of cannolli, enjoying the fluffy pastry. Vinny made the best cannollis in his opinion. As he raised his fork to eat another bite, two hands covered his eyes gently.

"Guess who?"

"Daphne?"

Corvo turned around to see Daphne smiling playfully at him. He stood up and reached out to her.

SLAP!

Corvo touched his stinging cheek in shock while Daphne smirked.

"Rule number 1 Mr. Corleone with dealing with women is that the woman always has the last word. Understood."

Corvo nodded dumbly, completely flabbergasted at the slap. Alexander, Vitali, and Sonny were holding their napkins to their faces, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well Ms. Greengrass I guess I deserved that after abandoning you at the tango," Corvo said smoothly. "But I sense there is something else you are agnry about as well signora."

"You damn well I'm angry. Now you follow me and you WILL eat lunch with my mother and sister," Daphne commanded. Corvo straightened indignantly.

"Pardon my language but who the hell do you think you are? I am Corvo Corleone and I will not be commanded about like some dog."

Before Corvo could react, Daphne reached out and twisted his ear, causing him to bend down painfully.

"Now listen here Corvo, you abandoned sweet little me after molesting me in the middle of a party if I so recall, offering money to silence my protests. I refused your money knowing that you owe me one. I'm calling in that favor now so you will bloody well sit with me and my family, even if I have to pull you by sagging gonads you call testicles. Do you understand?"

"Crystal," Corvo groaned. At the table, Sonny was red faced with mirth, trying desperately not to laugh at his boss. None of the other people at the table were faring much better except Johnathan, who was looking at Daphne with a calculating gleam in his eyes. Daphne released Corvo's ear and beckoned him to follow her. Corvo sighed and picked up the leftover cannolli and followed Daphne. Once they were out of sight, the whole table burst in laughter at Corvo's fortune.

* * *

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my friend Corvo Corleone, the person I was talking about."

SPRRRT

Boris coughed as he tried to force ice cold water out the wrong tube. He turned around to see Corvo standing behind Daphne eating a cannolli. Boris stood straight at attention and faced Corvo.

"D-!"

"Boris, my old friend how are you doing? Don't be a stranger, come here!"

Boris was shocked as Corvo hugged him tightly. He flinched as he heard Corvo whisper in his ear.

"I'm just the heir of the Corleone fortune. Understand?"

Boris nodded. "Well young Corvo, you've grown much since I last saw you. Tell me, how is your father doing?"

"Very well thank you."

"Corvo, I'd like you to meet my mother and my sister, Astoria."

Corvo smiled and bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are enjoying New York."

"It's been a wonderful trip," Lady Greengrass said. "So much character and culture in one little place."

Corvo nodded. He politely held the seat out for Daphne before seating himself at the table. The waiter came by asking for their orders. Corvo sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Johnathan, what did the Godfather say?"

Johnathan growled with anger and slammed his palm on the table. "He refused our offer and humiliated the Irish clans at the Commission."

His partner cursed in Gaelic before speaking.

"If only we had a way to make Corvo bend."

"But we do."

MacTarvish looked up to see Johnathan smiling. He held up a small camera and placed it on the table.

"Corvo has a woman. Its through this woman that we'll be able to make the raven fall."

MacTarvish took the camera and smiled.

"Are you sure."

Johnathan nodded. "But remember, if we fail, its better that we kill ourselves rather than let Corvo catch us. Keep that in mind Sheamus."

Sheamus MacTarvish growled. "I swear on my Father's bones, Corvo will pay."

* * *

"So Corvo-."

"Drive and I will not slice your bodies into six pieces and feed them to the pigs personally."

Sonny nodded and motioned for Vitali to get the car going. They drove in awkward silence back to the Raven's Den. Sonny opened his briefcase and began looking through the reports of the mob. Sonny sighed as he picked up a document.

"Mama Mia, one of the capos is charged with rape," Sonny said. Corvo took the document and scanned it.

"Vitali, we're going to visit Marcus."

Vitali nodded and turned a corner. In a few minutes, they were in front of a pawn shop. Corvo stepped inside the pawn shop and ignored the clerk on duty. He opened the office door and sat himself behind the desk chair. Vitali and Sonny began sifting through the desks and shelves inside the office, looking for any incriminating evidence. Corvo's eyes widened when he found a locked box in one of the drawers. Corvo pulled out his gun and shot the lock. Corvo pried open the box and emptied the contents.

"Jackpot."

Nearly two hundred grand and as well as several videos labeled inside. Corvo glanced at the disk and inserted into a video player. His eyes narrowed as the video revealed Marcus stalking and raping a young woman. Corvo stopped the video and pulled out the disk.

"That's all we need Vitali. Get the Lupos here. We're making an example of him," Corvo said grimly.

Vitali nodded. This was going to be very messy.

* * *

Marcus chuckled happily to himself as he stumbled into his pawn shop. He quickly opened the door and unlocked the door to his office. The office was brightly lit and covered in plastic. Even with his half-drunken state, he could see five people in the office. His mouth dried up in terror as he noticed that all five of them were wearing the distinctive blood-red scarves of the Lupos, the Don's personal mobsters. The elite of the elite of the guards and the ones that picked off the violators of the Godfather's law. They were used to make examples of the capos of the Mafia.

Marcus was shoved into the chair and quickly duct taped into a chair. The leader smiled grimly at Marcos and he pulled out two sawn-off double barreled shotguns and pointed them at Marcus' legs. Another Lupo slapped a wad of duct tape on Marcus' mouth.

"You know Marcus Marzenelli, what happens to those that disobey the Godfather's code of conduct."

Four rounds of buckshot ripped through Marcus' legs. Marcus' muffled screams were heard through the duct tape. The man shook his head.

"If only you could have just reigned in that stupid cock between your legs. Looks like you won't be needing that anyone."

A deer slug turned Marcus into a eunuch. Marcus passed out from the pain. The leader turned to the others in the office.

"Pack him up. We still got to place him in Time Square."

* * *

The next morning, New York was witness to Marcus' dead body hung in front of the Times Square television screen. Written in blood on a banner nailed into his chest was the following words.

**"THE GODFATHER'S WORDS ARE ABSOLUTE. THOSE THAT BREAK THE CODE, THE RAVENS SHALL FEAST!"**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of points I'd like to point out. First of all, I'm placing the setting of this will be in a alternate 20th century if 9/11 had never occurred (Rest in Peace). The reason is that its a fanfiction. **My story, my rules. Don't like it. Read another story.** Corvo is able to do as much as he wants due to the fact that he and the police are somewhat cooperating. Any violent crimes made by any member of the Mafia will be dealt with by his men and the Lupos. What Corvo tries to promote is a free economy like Las Vegas. He encourages good business and charity to the poorer sectors of New York, trying to give people a fair chance in New York. The part with the factory is not that Corvo particularly care about the environment but about the ravens. If the ravens die out because of poisoning, Corvo loses his greatest weapon. With the ravens he can constantly know what happens in New York before any of his numerous spies can report. He can poison enemies in their sleep, he can find any hideout, he can see every secret, and know every backroom deal known. That is why he'll do everything to protect the environment around New York. Without the raven, his control over New York would be a fraction of what he possesses.

* * *

"Alright Sheamus, they are coming out of the tunnel now. Easy now."

Sheamus smiled as he pulled back the safety of the Intervention, a large caliber sniper rifle. He peered through the scope and smiled as he saw the armored Escalade pull out of the tunnel.

"Your downfall will come Don Corleone. I shall piss on your feathered body."

Click

**BOOM!**

* * *

Boris heard a loud thud from the fuel tank. He grabbed the Greengrass family and shoved them out of the car. He jumped on top of them just before the fuel tank exploded. Shards and flaming pieces flew from the car. Boris rolled over and tried to assess the situation. He could hear gunfire from all sides and saw bodies from his bleary eyes. Two hands lifted him to his feet and yanked him to up.

"Boris we're being attacked by the Irish clans. They've got snipers in the buildings picking us off and their men surrounding us! We're outnumbered."

"Get the men out of here and into the nearby buildings. We've got to get the Greengrass family to safety."

The man nodded and ran off to relay the orders. Boris turned to the Greengrass family.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No but Astoria's in shock."

Boris pulled out a flask of vodka he kept in his jacket. He pried open Astoria's mouth and trickled some vodka down her throat. Astoria coughed on the strong liquor. Boris nodded approvingly.

"She's fine. Hurry, you've got to get out here. Run to those buildings!"

Lady Greengrass nodded and picked up her daughters. Boris watched as the two ran out of the battle area. He climbed into the flaming wreckage of the car and yanked out a large crate. He quickly popped it open and pulled out an M32 grenade launcher. He shoved in six grenades and pointed it at the charging Irish mob.

"COME AND GET IT MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He fired the whole load into the crowd. The grenades exploded and sent metal shrapnel everywhere, shredding bodies. Boris saw one Irishman trying to get away and pulled out a large butcher's cleaver. The blade flew true and stabbed deeply in the man's back. Boris dropped the empty grenade launcher and pulled an AA-12. He loaded a full drum cartridge and began firing away at any Irishman he saw. He spotted the men nearby picking off the snipers. Satisfied that his men had it all under control, he headed to the building that the Greengrass family had ran to.

Boris kicked open the door and looked around frantically.

"Lady Greengrass! Daphne! Astoria!"

"We're over here!"

Boris sighed in relief and opened the door. His three charges came out from behind a large cabinet.

"Good we're about done. Its safe to come out now."

"I doubt that Corleone slave."

Boris stiffened as he heard the Irish accent behind whirled around and saw the gun pointed at him. He saw the gun go off and felt the large bullet slam into his gut. Boris gasped and fell face down.

Sheamus chuckled darkly as he pointed the gun at the three women.

"Come with me now. Else I'll shoot you. Either way, you will come with us."

Lady Greengrass nodded.

"Don't hurt my daughters please. I'll do anything."

Sheamus smirked. "While I'm tempted to cash that in, the only thing I want is that girl, Daphne."

"Why?"

Sheamus laughed.

"Don't you know? Corvo is the Godfather."

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID CUNT?!"

The Mayor of New York cringed under Lord Greengrass' furious anger.

"Please, we have our police working on it. I'm sure that they are unharmed."

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CALL YOUR PRESIDENT ABOUT YOU DUMB FUCKING SECURITY?!"

"I-!"

**BANG**

The door the office slammed open. Lord Greengrass turned to see Corvo, Vitali, and Sonny at the doorway. Lord Greengrass noticed that the Mayor paled in fright and surprise.

"Mayor Kennedy, if you would please escort yourself out of the door."

The Mayor nodded and quickly left the office. Corvo focused on Lord Greengrass and bowed politely.

"Lord Greengrass, let me introduce myself. My name is Corvo Corleone, the heir to the Corleone Mafia and the Godfather of the entire New York criminal underground network. These people beside me are Sonny Pacino, my right hand man, and Vitali Dmitriev, my personal guard," Corvo said politely.

"Don't take offense to my lack of thrill but my wife and daughters are missing so-"

"Would like to accompany us in rescuing them as well as witness their personal execution," Corvo finished. "We already know where they are and our men are in position. would you like to join us?"

Lord Greengrass smiled. "Are you sure?"

He was taken aback by the absolutely sinister smile that grew on Corvo's face.

"I'll make sure that who ever is responsible will pay. They shall run, beg, and struggle but will be torn apart like the rats that they are. Rest assured Lord Greengrass, the ninth circle of Hell shall be their home for eternity."

* * *

"So Sheamus what next?"

Sheamus glanced at his hostages. He ignored Johnathan and turned to Daphne. Sheamus chuckled at the defiance and scorn on her eyes. He cupped her face and shook it.

"Young Greengrass, your defiance is admirable but rest assured, your young friend Corvo shall die at my hand. You are only the bait needed to bring him here."

Sheamus released Daphne and turned to Johnathan.

"When they come here, we'll slaughter him in the crossfire. Make sure you booby trap the entrance and exit with C4."

"What of the ravens?"

"Haven't you heard? All the ravens are sick, thanks to that factory. We won't have to worry about them."

Johnathan shook his head. "For our sake, you better be right."

Caw caw.

Johnathan and Sheamus looked up to see a crow. The crow dropped a message. Johnathan bent down and opened it.

"Quoth the raven Nevermore"

* * *

"Let hell break loose."

Boris smiled as he pressed on the detonator. Several pounds of C4 blasted the hinges off the blast doors. Next, Corvo ordered a special armored team in. Using riot shields, gas masks, and special grenades, any mobster waiting for them was beaten, suffocated on the mustard and hallucinogenic gases, or shot. Soon after the first area was cleared, Corvo ordered his men to begin flushing out any of the Irish mobsters resisting. Many of them surrendered peacefully, hoping for a lenient punishment. Others had to be put down as they fought so desperately against being captured and executed. Corvo watched approvingly as his men pulled prisoners and goods out of the hideout. Corvo jumped out of the car when he noticed one of the prisoners desperately trying to get away. Corvo signaled his men to bring the prisoner to his feet.

"Well Johnathan Griffith, can't say I didn't expect you here. You were the only few that saw me and Daphne together. Next time I, wait until the time is right to strike. However, that's an impossible task for you Irish drunkards, is it?" Corvo said mockingly. Johnathan growled and struggled.

"You watch Corleone. If its the last thing we do, we'll make sure that the poor little Daphne won't survive."

Corvo laughed harshly at Johnathan. "You'd think that, would you? However, this was all part of my plan. I let you see Daphne. I gave you a "supposed" weakness of mine. I purposely gave you a piss poor trade. You see, I've been needing a cover to tighten my control over the Irish clans and you two just gave me one. Don't you realize. The two of you fucktards just gave me that. So I thank you."

"FUCK YOU CORLEONE! I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"You won't have to. By the end of this day, you will see him. I guarantee that," Corvo said. He grinned evilly as he leaned closer to Johnathan.

"And this execution, I'll make it special."

Corvo turned to the soldatos holding Johnathan. "Take him away."

Johnathan was shoved into an armored car and shackled. After his guards left him, he noticed a small box on the ground for him. Johnathan opened it and saw a small derringer. Johnathan swallowed hard and placed the gun to his head.

Click.

"Hey you!"

Johnathan looked around to see the driver grinning at his failed suicide.

"Did you really think the Godfather was going to let you take the easy way out?"

The driver laughed coldly at the look of pure terror on Johnathan's face. Everyone knew. The Godfather was one who showed no mercy on traitors. He will be made an example of. Just like all the other traitors.

* * *

"Godfuckingdamnit," Sheamus swore. He turned to his hostages whose eyes were shining in hope. He noticed that Daphne's eyes had a savage kind of glee in those deep blue eyes. It reminded him of Corvo's eyes after a poker game. And it pissed him off. He grabbed Daphne by the hair and yanked her to her feet. He jammed a gun at her throat and began pulling her away from her mother and sister. Lady Greengrass strained against her bonds, trying to reach Daphne. Sheamus chuckled and pointed the gun at her.

"You make a move and I'll shoot this one. Be glad I'm only taking this one bitch," Sheamus snarled. Daphne furiously ripped off the gag and spat in Sheamus' face.

"You think you're going to escape? Corvo will get you. And when he does, I hope I get to watch every second of your death!"

Sheamus laughed and struck Daphne in the temple with his pistol. He hauled her up on his shoulder and ripped open the back door leading into the sewers. He wouldn't let Corvo win. At the very least, he'll make sure that Daphne dies along with him.

* * *

"Sir, we all of the hideout under our control. However, it looked like Sheamus MacTarvish escaped along with the elder Greengrass daughter. The men are going down the sewers to look for her now."

Corvo smirked. "Excellent. Send the Kage Unit down."

Sonny nodded and shuddered. Those ninjas always gave him the creeps on how quick they are able to vanish and appear. You wouldn't even know they were behind you even if they painted your back.

* * *

"Stay still you bitch."

Daphne growled and bit down on Sheamus' hand. Sheamus gave and involuntary yelp and shook Daphne off his hand. Daphne landed on the concrete hard, knocking the wind out of her. Sheamus growled and carefully aimed down the sights.

"I'll make sure you learn your lesson."

Caw Caw!

A raven slammed into Sheamus' hand and knocked his hand back far enough for the bullet to miss Daphne. Sheamus snarled and quickly aimed his gun at the bird. The bird escaped out of an open manhole. Sheamus sighed and picked Daphne up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Where are you?" Sheamus asked.

"Hello Sheamus. This is Corvo Corleone."

Sheamus froze. "Hello Don Corleone. You're too late now."

A rush of static interrupted Sheamus.

"Would you stop the cliche theatrics Sheamus? You're trapped. Surrender now and I'll might let you survive. Don't test that Irish luck of yours against me," Corvo said lazily. Sheamus growled.

"I have your precious girl at gun point here. I'll make sure she dies before you get to her," Sheamus threatened. His blood froze as a harsh laughter was heard.

"Really? You think that. Well look again."

Sheamus looked down to see a plastic figurine kneeling at his feet. He looked around to see a person vanish from the open manhole nearly fifty feet away from him. Loud cackles were heard from Corvo.

"Y'see Sheamus. Nothing is ever out of my reach here in New York. I have every resource available at my fingertips. And yet, rebellious idiots like you forget that I manage to bring this whole city under my control using only the gifts that I have. You better run Sheamus. Run little leprechaun because when I catch you, I will make sure to make an example of you. You and your traitorous friend, Jonathan."

The line clicked and the cell phone dropped from Sheamus' hand. He looked around wildly searching for an escape. In his panic, he began to blindly run through the sewers. He quickly turned a corner but slipped on some slime on the ground, plunging him inside the river of sewage. He was carried through the sewage and dropped into a large lake. Sheamus gasped as he swam to shore and laid on the bank, gratefully swallowing air.

Caw.

Sheamus bolted upright and saw that the trees around the lake were black. Every branch or every tree were filled with crows and ravens, all of them looking at Sheamus.

Caw.

Sheamus pulled out his gun and began to shoot at the crows. As soon as the first one was killed, the crows and ravens began to flock to the air and to his direction.

"NOOOOOO!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click. Click. Click.**

The crows and ravens descended on him, hiding him in a writhing mass of claws, beaks, and feathers while any screams were hidden within the cries of thousnds upon thousands of birds.

* * *

"Wake up."

**Splash.**

Sheamus groaned as he felt water run down his face. All over his body, the cuts and scratches from the raven stung and ached his sore muscles. He looked up blearily to see a man grin at him.

"The Godfather wants to have a word with you and your buddy. I feel sorry for you two. He's got big plans for the both of you."

The man laughed loudly as he left. Sheamus looked around to see Jonathan looking at him. Jonathan smirked.

"So you're finally awake. I thought you'd be dead for sure when those ravens brought your bleeding carcass here. Corvo made sure that you'd be healed now.

Sheamus rattled the chains on his feet and hand. "How long was I out?"

"About four days actually. I haven't seen you move until the third day. You were really out of it," Jonathan said. Sheamus looked miserably at the chains.

"So what's going to happen?"

Jonathan shrugged. "No idea. All the guards gave us was this book."

Jonathan held up a copy of Jurassic Park. Sheamus looked at Jonathan confused.

"What the hell?"

**CLANG**

The prison door opened and four mobsters came in. The unshackled the two prisoners and began to drag them. Sheamus and Jonathan struggled briefly but strong blows from their captors quickly subdued them. After being forcibly dragged, they were thrown roughly on the ground. Sheamus lifted his head to see Corvo smiling evilly at both of them.

"Well, have you had a nice four days to be rested?"

Sheamus spat at Corvo's feet. Corvo's smirk grew wider and he motioned to the mobsters. Sheamus and Jonathan were hauled onto their feet.

"What ever you're going to do, do it quick you fuckin' bastard!" Jonathan growled. Corvo snickered.

"I was going to give you a chance to live and get out of here with a hundred grand. You interested?" Corvo asked. Jonathan and Sheamus nodded. "However if you fail, you'll be torn to shreds and eaten alive."

"By what your ravens?" Sheamus asked sarcastically. "You should have done that days ago to me."

Corvo smiled. "Do you know what birds of preys used to be called?"

Both Irishmen shook their heads.

"Raptors."

* * *

Lord Greengrass sipped his wine delicately and scanned the people in the room with him. All of them were wearing expensive suits and walked with a bit of a swagger in their steps. It was like walking with a group of lords back in the Wizengamot. However unlike the stuffy politicians, all of these men had an air danger and real power. Greengrass smirked. A room of equally dangerous men.

"Lord Greengrass, how is your family."

Greengrass turned to see Sonny smiling at him.

"They are a bit shaken by the ordeal but are fine. I want to thank you and Mr. Corleone for rescuing my family."

Sonny shook his head. "Me, I'm nothing but a glorified accountant and lawyer, not a warrior. However, Don Corleone hates traitors and punishes them severely."

"I would to. However I am a tad confused as to why am I here. And who are these people around me?"

Sonny chuckled. "Well these people here are the high-ranking members of the New York Mafia, currently all under Don Corleone's control. He wants to have public execution to show what would happen to traitors to the mob. I believe it will be something very special."

Sonny walked away and left Lord Greengrass lost in his own thoughts. He smiled. It would be wise to establish close contact with Don Corleone. Just in case the situation in England became too dangerous for him and his family. From what he was told, his daughter and the young mob boss were close to each other, despite the fact they had only known each other for a few days.

"Everyone please take your seats. The event will start now."

The people in the room began to move to a small row of booths that were set up near a closed window. Lord Greengrass sat an empty booth but was soon joined by Sonny and Vitali. Their tables began to light up to reveal small screens at their fingertips. The picture of a raven was shown briefly before Corvo's image was displayed on the screen.

"Hello fellow comrades, friends. I have asked you to come to witness the execution of two important people today. Ala Nero Jonathan Griffith and Piume Sheamus MacTarvish. These two have tried to kill the family of an honored guest, Lord Greengrass, despite under strict orders not to mess with important officials of other countries. As you well know, we try to resort to less violent crimes and keep the money flow within ourselves, thus increasing the wealth of the whole mob. We do not want the feds involved or our money threatened. Agreed?"

A chorus of agreements were heard in the room. Corvo smiled.

"Since these two nearly made the bloody CIA get involved, I thought it would be the perfect time to reveal the result of a new investment of mine. Genetic Manipulation."

The windows opened to reveal a large open arena, made to look like a jungle. In the middle of this small jungle was an open clearing fill with tall grass. In this clearing were the two men that were deemed to be executed. However both men were armed to the teeth with weapons.

"You're probably wondering why these two are allowed weapons if they are to be executed. Right?" Corvo asked. "Well I decided to give them a bit of an equalizer as their opponents are the most dangerous creatures ever to walk this earth, known to man."

* * *

Jonathan and Sheamus flinched as loud clanging was heard all around them. Screeches unlike any animal they have ever heard before were surrounding them. Croaking and trills filled the air around them. Jonathan and Sheamus swallowed and lifted their weapons, hoping to see what was unleashed.

Swish.

Swish.

Swish.

Jonathan and Sheamus turned around to see a head pop up from the grass staring at them hungrily. The beast unleashed was over six feet tall with a reptilian face armed with long serrated teeth. Its long claws were like small knives and its eyes were golden yellow, focused on the two men. The beast hissed at them before ducking back into the grass like it was never there.

"Holy shit," Jonathan whispered. "He sent raptors."

* * *

The mobsters stood at the glass staring as twelve raptors, nearly nine feet long surrounded the doomed pair. It was amazing in a way as you can see the two men looking around wildly, searching for the raptors slowly making their way to the pair, waiting for the right time to strike. Five long minutes later, the raptor closest to the pair gave a loud screech and pounced on Sheamus. Jonathan turned his gun on the raptor, hoping to save Sheamus but was stopped by another raptor pouncing on him. Even through the thick glass, you can hear the screams of the two men as the other raptors joined in and began tearing the two men into bloody chunks while they were still alive. The screeches of victory that were heard, chilled every man there. The window closed and the image of Corvo smiling was seen on every screen.

"Let that be a message to each and everyone of you. I will not and ever will show mercy on traitors, no matter what rank you are. As I said repeatedly, those who break my code shall pay."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later, Corvo and his two trusted associates were escorting the Greengrass family back to their private airplane. Lord Greengrass and Sonny were chatting amiably about politics and economics while Vitali kept vigilant guard, eying every corner suspiciously even though Mafia agents were everywhere in the airport. Astoria was happily listening to her new Ipod while Corvo and Daphne talked. It was too soon when they arrived at their gate.

"Well, I guess this is farewell," Lord Greengrass said. "I want to thank you again for taking care of us in our visit to New York."

"It was no problem," Sonny said. "I'm sure Corvo enjoyed your visit here to New York as well."

He gave an obvious glance to Corvo and Daphne. Lord Greengrass chuckled.

"I'm sure. So does Daphne," Lord Greengrass said. He patted Corvo on the shoulder.

"I'd like to thank you for everything you've done young raven. Mayhaps you visit England sometime soon. The weather during the summer is the best," Lord Greengrass said. Corvo nodded.

"I'll do that sir," Corvo said. He smiled nervously at Daphne.

"Father, can we have a moment alone?" Daphne asked. Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass hid identical smiles and ushered Astoria into a nearby shop. Vitali and Sonny left the couple while ordering the men around to silence the bugs on Corvo. Once they were sure that they were alone, Daphne spoke.

"Corvo, I want to thank you for everything you've done. You rescued me. You took care of me over the past days here. In fact you're a better person than I'll ever meet in England," Daphne said earnestly. "Even if our first meeting was less than ideal."

Corvo chuckled. "It was no problem Daphne. I feel slightly guilty about causing you to get mixed up in mob fights. I'm just glad that you're unharmed."

There was an awkward pause as both teens tried to say something. It was a first for both teens experiencing a real attraction to people.

"So will ever see you again?" Daphne asked. Corvo smiled.

"I promise I'll visit you in England," Corvo responded. "But believe me, I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me."

"I doubt that," Daphne said.

"C'mere," Corvo whispered. Daphne shrieked playfully as Corvo pulled her close. She gently touched his face and the faint scar on his cheek. She also noted the small lightning bolt on his forehead before ignoring it. This wasn't Harry Potter. This was Corvo Corleone, the most powerful man in New York, having everything at his fingertips. Even her heart. Corvo closed his eyes and leaned in.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see," Daphne whispered. Corvo opened his brilliant blue eyes and watched as Daphne kissed him. Through those shining green eyes, she could see that love in Corvo's eyes, completely hypnotized and entranced in her own blue eyes. Inwardly relieved, she closed her eyes and kissed Corvo more passionately, knowing that it would be months before she'll see the heir again. After several long moments, they separated.

"That was amazing," Corvo whispered. Daphne nodded, breathless.

"It was."

* * *

Across from the couple in a coffee shop, holding a large pair of binoculars, Sonny and Lord Greengrass were spying on the couple. Sonny startled many of the patrons by yelling in delight while Lord Greengrass danced in glee as he watched his daughter kiss Corvo. Both men when awarded a solid smack to the head by an embarrassed and proud woman. Lord Greengrass grinned sheepishly at his wife.

"Shame on you Felix for spying on your daughter! When we get to England, you are sleeping on the couch!"

Sonny laughed at the look on Lord Greengrass' face. "Even a powerful lord like you are whipped by his wife."

He was silenced as Lady Greengrass smacked his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You too! Shame on you!"

* * *

Daphne was the last one to enter the tunnel to the airplane. As she gave Corvo a goodbye kiss, a flash of light appeared outside the window. They turned around to see a man outside on a scaffold nearby holding a large camera. He jumped off the scaffold and began running as fast as he could. On the ground, several mobsters began to chase the photographer running to the runway. The photographer pulled a tag on his backpack and a black balloon floated to the sky. He was soon yanked skyward by a nearby jet plane leaving. After reaching a certain height, the photographer pulled another string and opened a large parachute to float away.

"Impressive," Corvo said. He turned to Daphne and smiled.

"I'll see you Daphne."

"Bye."

Corvo watched sadly as she left the terminal. The three watched as the plane left the New York airport into the clear blue skies over the the skies of New York, Daphne peered through the window and sighed as the tall skyscrapers of the city turned as small as grass.

* * *

**Two months later. England. Malfoy Manor.**

Daphne sighed in disgust as she managed to shake off Draco for the third time that night. The horny bastard was very close to getting cursed into having a testicular torsion, damn the circumstance. If it wasn't for years of self-control, she would have lost it more than an hour ago. She sighed again and found herself reminiscing of her week back in New York with Corvo at the New York Zoo. Seeing the lions, laughing at the quirky penguins, and petting the zebra. Going to the snake house and watch Corvo charm a large king cobra.

"Daphne?"

Daphne was startled back to reality. She looked around confused to see her mother smiling gently at her. Daphne quickly schooled her face into an emotionless mask.

"Yes mother?"

"Thinking about the young Raven again?"

The pink spots on Daphne's cheeks told the matriarch all she needed to know.

"Have you spoken to him at all?"

Daphne nodded. "Over the phone last week. Merlin, its so frustrating. But not as much as it is for Corvo."

"Well being the head of the largest Crime Network in the United States is like being the Minister of Magic-."

"Except he's doing it right," Daphne said. "He even remembered my birthday and sent me this necklace."

She fished a brilliant necklace with a brilliantly cut emerald gem, hanging on a delicate silver chain. Elegant and tastefully made, yet simple in design. So much more beautiful than any of Pansy's gaudy chains.

"It's beautiful Daphne but you would trade it just to see Corvo again, wouldn't you?"

Daphne nodded absently. Her mother laughed.

"You've fallen for him hard. Just try and keep it to yourself until you can move to America."

Daphne watched her mother leave the room. She turned to the mirror and smiled.

"Can't wait to turn 17. Only one more year."

She went out of the room and quickly headed for the table where a house elf was serving wine. The house elf saw Daphne and quickly poured a glass of wine for her. Daphne smiled appreciatively at the small servant.

"Thank you Honky."

"My pleasure young mistress."

As she drained the glass, the heir of the Malfoy family swaggered up to her. Daphne inwardly rolled her eyes at the teen.

"Hello Daphne, wonderful evening isn't it."

Daphne glared at Malfoy. "Let's cut to the chase Draco. I was, am, and never will be attracted to you, your money, or your daddy's power. So go away."

Draco growled but a quick and loud audible slapped completely stunned him and everyone present. The normally cool icy heiress had publicly spurned and embarrssed the prestigious Malfoy heir. Many of the people shook their heads in disapproval or hid their smiles at the flabbergasted face of the Malfoy heir. Felix Greengrass was chatting with Madame Bones when he heard the slap. He turned and quickly hid his smile on his face. Across the room, Lord Lucius Malfoy's mouth thinned in cold anger and embarrassment at his son's actions. Near the room's wall, Severus Snape sent a mental probe at Daphne, curious at what had prompted such drastic and public actions.

The pictures that came back shocked Snape. He saw glowing green eyes that were unforgettable. The face of his rival. And the legendary scar that caused the downfall of the most powerful wizard in the world. The glass in his hands dropped as he fled the manor, quickly leaving the property and apparating away. The news must be spread as fast as possible.

* * *

**New York City**

Sonny watched as Corvo sparred against three fighters inside a steel cage. The former Don Corleone had Corvo instructed in fighting since he was old enough to understand pain, forcing Corvo to fight against fully grown men. Unlike most children, Corvo thrived on violence and challenge like the Spartans of old. He grew fast and strong, learning and incorporating anything his trainers threw at him. Boxing. Wrestling. Wing Chun. Ba Gua. Eskrima. Capoeira. Fencing. Karate. Judo. Jiujitsu. Muy Thai. And Corvo made sure to make use of everything he knew. Sonny knew from watching numerous bar fights and underground cage fighting that Corvo had placed himself in that Corvo did not only make you bleed and beaten. He made you cry for mercy. Dominating them and making his opponent truly surrendering. Now at 5'10 and near two hundred pounds of muscle, not even ten men could stop him when he was furious.

Corvo threw his opponent against the cage and struck a strong front kick to the man's diaphragm, making him puke and cough blood. He stepped back before kicking the man numerous times like a machine gun before stopping. The man slumped unconscious and barely breathing. Corvo stomped on the man's stomach, causing a fountain of blood and vomit to spill out onto the floor. He then turned to his last opponent, a huge burly wrestler. The wrestler gave a loud war cry and charged at Corvo recklessly. Corvo hopped and grabbed the man's skull. He drove his knee straight into his face, crushing the huge man's nose into little pieces. The wrestler wobbled back and leaned against the cage. Corvo stepped towards him and grabbed the huge man's arm. With his other hand, he smashed his fist. He slapped away a pathetic punch and began to repeatedly punching the man's torso.

"MERCY DON CORVO!" the man screamed before a palm strike silenced him. The blow caused his eyes to roll back and his knees to buckle. A swift roundhouse kick to the chin sent the huge man toppling to the floor. Corvo checked the man's vitals before opening the cage with a kick and calling the medics. The medics nearby quickly carried the beaten men out of the cage. Corvo caught the towel that Sonny had thrown him. He wiped off the sweat and blood on his body.

"Is there anything new Sonny?" Corvo asked. Sonny shrugged.

"Not really. You've received some mail but most were ordinary junk mail. However there was two that I thought you'd be interested in," Sonny said. The first one was a strange envelope made of a strange leather-like material and sealed with wax. Corvo's eyes narrowed and popped the seal. He quickly read the letter and frowned.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Sonny asked. Corvo shook his head.

"Not really something you need to be concerned with. This concerns me only," Corvo said. "What of the other?"

Sonny smiled. "A letter from a rare flower milord."

Corvo snatched the letter and immediately felt its weight. He could smell the perfume on it and flipped open to see Daphne's name. He opened it and began to noted how the stern and harsh glare of Corvo's eyes melted to reveal a happy and loving eyes of Corvo. No matter how hard Don tried it, just the mere sound of Daphne's name anyway was enough to make his frown bend upwards, his eyes lose its evil glare, or his broad shoulders relax. Sonny chuckled. The Don had finally his Donna. He could almost hear the wedding bells and organs.

Corvo folded the letter and smiled. He tucked the letter carefully in his jacket, making sure not to crease or fold the letter. He turned to Sonny with a large smile on his face.

"Let's go to Vinny's. My treat. I have a craving for some of cannollis and a tall ice cream float."

* * *

Snape shivered as he cautiously entered the shady looking pub. Snape sneered at the ratlike man behind the counter. The man scowled but pointed his wand at a nearby wall. The wall melted and allowed Snape in before reforming back to its normal form. Snape walked down the large corridor and took a moment to mentally prepare himself. Once he deemed himself ready, he opened the door and prostrated himself before the intimidating figure of the most powerful wizard in Western Europe, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort grinned, displaying his pointed teeth, and motioned for his servant to stand before Voldemort.

"Hello Severus, it has been very long since you have been in my presence. Tell me. Why should I not punish you right where you stand?"

"Because my merciful lord, I have very important information that you have been wanting since your downfall at that fateful night on Halloween. I have the whereabouts of Harry James Potter."

Voldemort jumped to his feet and smiled widely. "Excellent my fateful servant. Does the old fool know?"

"I told him that Harry was alive and that the Greengrass family knows where he is. However I did not tell him that I divined the location of Harry Potter myself already."

"Tell me Severus."

"Across the Atlantic, New York City. Five Points Manhattan. Raven's Cove," Severus droned. Voldemort patted Severus on the shoulder.

"Well done my old friend. You shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams once I have finished my conquest of England. However, I must eliminate the child of prophecy and avenge myself," Voldemort mused.

"Milord if I may!"

Voldemort turned to his lieutenant, Lucius Malfoy. "What is it Malfoy?"

"Why go through all this trouble in killing Harry Potter. Surely if he is on the opposite side of the Atlantic, he would not dare bother us."

**"CRUCIO!"**

Malfoy screamed as his nerves were overloaded with pain. Voldemort kicked the writhing man and spat on him.

"You imbecile! If there is the one weakness that I have, it is that POTTER boy! Without him, my victory will be assured, no matter what that fool Dumbledore may throw at me!" Voldemort snarled. He kicked Lucius again before throwing another Cruciartus curse for good measure. "Now bring me the Lestranges and Macnair, Lucius, or I shall make sure the next spell kills you!"

Lucius nodded and scrambled out the door, searching for the Lestranges and Macnair. Voldemort dismissed Snape and leaned back on his throne, smiling.

"Well Potter, this time your destruction shall be complete and nothing will stop me from conquering England."

* * *

"Hello Dumbledore. You're looking as old as ever."

Dumbledore gave Lord Greengrass a grandfatherly smile. He scanned over the whole family, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Thank you Felix. My secret to this is lemon drops. Would you like one?"

Dumbledore's smile slipped slightly as Felix and his family refused the offered treat. He popped the lemon drop in his mouth and sat in the high backed chair behind his desk.

"Lord Greengrass, I have asked for you and your family to come here to my office because it has come to my attention that you know valuable information that is imperative for the future of England. The whereabouts of Harry James Potter."

Lord Greengrass snorted. "Ridiculous. No one knows where the boy is."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. He sent a gentle probe into Daphne's mind. He did not expect to be shoved out roughly by mental shields created by Daphne. Daphne glared at the elderly man.

"Stay out of my head Dumbledore!" Daphne snapped. Lord Greengrass was outraged at Dumbledore's actions.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this? Trying to sneak into my daughter's thoughts without her permission? Do you do this for every student? Is there no privacy here?"

Albus frowned at Felix. "I am doing this for the greater good Felix. Did you not forget the horrors of the war? What happened?"

Felix glared at Albus. "Of course I do. What I do not understand is the laziness and the unwillingness of you to deal with the problem head on. Preaching love and prophecy. I might as well hire the services of the Corleone family in New York City to kill Voldemort. At least they'll make a thorough job of it and make sure that bastard is ripped to pieces and fed to the crows."

Felix smirked at the look of disgust an abject horror on Dumbledore's face. "Consider this meeting over Albus! And stay away from my family."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm truly sorry about this Felix. But I must know. Imperio!"

The spell struck Felix in the small of his back. Three stunners by Dumbledore sent Astoria, Daphne, and their mother slumped against their chairs. Daphne soon fell out of her chair and landed on the ground with an audible thump. Dumbledore turned to Lord Greengrass who was standing rigidly, the muscles on his neck bulging.

"Turn around."

Felix slowly turned around and faced Dumbledore. Dumbledore could see the he was fighting against the curse and began firing questions at him.

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"No."

"Do you know where he could be."

"No."

"Do you even know what he looks like?"

"No."

"Do you swear on you magic that you are telling the truth?

"I-!"

**Twip. Thup. Thup.**

**BZZZZT!**

Dumbledore was completely caught be surprise as two darts pierced his chest and discharged thousands of volts through his body. He shook violently and thrashed wildly. The sudden shock disrupted Dumbledore's spell and snapped Felix out of the curse. Felix shook his head and turned to see Daphne glaring at Dumbledore shuddering violently. In her hand was a taser. Daphne ripped the two darts out and disposed of the wires.

"Let's hurry out of here Daphne. Revive your mother and sister while I make sure that we're alone here," Felix said urgently. Daphne nodded and woke her mother and sister up. Felix slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. "We're alone. Hurry we must get out of here before any of the professors find out."

Luckily the Greengrass family managed to get out of Hogwarts safely and apparate out of the Hogwarts grounds. However, the actions of Dumbledore warned Felix of what was soon to come. War was soon to come. Hogwarts was not safe for people wishing to stay out of the conflict and remain neutral. He needed a sanctuary for his family. He needed to contact his allies in the muggle world and also Corvo.

"Father?"

Felix glanced at his daughter. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Yes Daphne."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Corvo Corleone is Harry Potter."

* * *

"Sir an urgent call for you."

Corvo took the phone from Sonny. "Who is it?"

"Corvo, its Daphne!"

"Daphne! How are you?" Corvo asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No. My father needs to talk to you. Its urgent."

"Place him on the phone," Corvo replied.

"Corvo?"

"Lord Greengrass, its a pleasure to hear from you," Corvo said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"England is not safe for me or my family nowadays and I want to ask a favor from you. I'll pay you well for it," Lord Greengrass said. "I also have some information that you need to know."

"I understand. Is your line secure?"

"It is."

"Then call Bullet-Tooth Tony. He's my contact in London. He'll get you out of there without anyone knowing," Corvo said. "He'll also keep you safe."

"Thank you. But the people after us are not normal people."

"They're wizards and witches right?"

"They're-!" Lord Greengrass asked surprised. "How do you know?"

He shivered as cold laughter was sent through the phone.

"You forget. I am Corvo Corleone. And I am the Don of the New York Mafia. Something as big as the Wizarding World is not unknown to me," Corvo said. "Do not underestimate how far my wings reach."

"But there's more! Voldemort and -!"

"Dumbledore are fighting against each other. England is at war again. I know Lord Greengrass."

"Do you know why? What Voldemort is after?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Yes. He is after me."

"How do you know this?"

"In three days. You shall receive a package. Make sure no one but yourself opens it. Inside the package, everything will be explained," Corvo said. "With this package, I am trusting you. If you ever betray me. Make no mistake, even if you are Daphne's father, I will find you and rip you apart."

* * *

Lord Greengrass sat in his study at the British Parliament and absently signing several legal documents. The man was concerned over what would happen to his daughters over the next year at Hogwarts? Will Dumbledore leave them alone? Will he find out Corvo's secret? Would Daphne be safe from Voldemort?

"Sir. You have a package from New York."

Lord Greegrass looked up to see a delivery boy holding a small package. Lord Greengrass tipped the boy generously before carefully carrying the package to his desk. There was no name but there was a raven stamp on the paper. Lord Greengrass ripped off the wrapping and slowly opened the box. Inside was a small laptop. Lord Greengrass opened it and powered on the laptop. The laptop made a small noise and displayed a screen. On the desktop was an icon for a movie file. He clicked on the file and a window opened, displaying the Corleone family crest. He hit the play button and watched as the crest gave way to an image of Corvo smirking at him.

"Lord Greengrass, this video shall answer any questions about how I know all about magic and also how I became so powerful because this is my life story. Once you have finished this movie, I expect you to destroy the laptop at once."

The picture shifted to show a map of England that began to zoom in to a specific part of England.

"I was born in England-

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I was born in England. My father was Auror Captain, James Potter, a pureblood Lord of a minor noble house. My mother was a muggleborn witch that was at the top of her class. They met and fell in love at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However during that time, as you know, Lord Voldemort was attempting to conquer England and change it according to his vision. He was a great wizard and highly skilled in the arts of magic, unparalleled in power and charismatic. He was nearly unstoppable. However a prophecy was made that foretold his downfall. In order to thwart the prophecy, he attacked my parents and myself on the eve of Halloween when I was one year old. He killed my parents but when he cursed me, the curse rebounded off of me and hit him, smiting him off the face of the planet.

The so-called "Leader of Light" sent me to live with my o so loving relatives, the Dursleys. They were most racist, biased, xenophobic muggles you could imagine. I shudder to imagine my life with them if it wasn't for that fateful lottery drawing. When I was 4, I placed a ticket into a small box at a department store. My ticket won four tickets to New York City. They took me along for the trip. However on the day before they left, my loving Uncle Vernon knocked my out and abandoned me at Central City Park. If it wasn't by some act of God that the ravens took care of me, I doubt I would have survived that cold winter night. I spent two years in that Park, living with the ravens. Stealing and cheating my way to survive. Soon I used the ravens as well in my thieving adventures, managing to steal over 10 grand in a bank robbery. That bank robbery attracted the attention of Marcos Corleone.

Marcos Corleone tracked me down and offered me a home, security, and education. I initially refused and Marcos left me alone. A few weeks later, I was assaulted and almost killed if it wasn't for Marcos rescuing me. He took care of me and once I was well, I accepted his offer. He adopted me as if I was his own son, taught me everything I know, raising me to be the next Don Corleone. However there were those that despised Don Corleone. Most prominently, the Tattaglia family. Over the years when my father was alive, there was a tense rivalry between the two families. However it came to a head with the assassination of my father at the hands of Phillip Tattaglia, the heir of the Tattaglia family when I was 11. War broke out between the two families. The Corleone lost much of their territory and prestige until I became 14.

During my time as the Corleone heir, my father realized that I possessed some magical talent, a rare find in the criminal underground. The chances of a mob having one is less than a million to one. He sent me to an old druid in the middle of Hell's Kitchen. The druid was on his last legs and desperate to find someone to pass his art to. He was delighted to finally find someone to teach magic and taught me everything he knew. The old druid was not like the wizards you know Lord Greengrass. No he was more like the legendary sorcerers of old, casting magic with his staff and hands, enchanting using the power of the earth, runes and rituals abundant. During his training he exposed me to the magical community of America. It was strange to say the least, being exposed to two worlds. Raised to be the son of the Corleone while also becoming the successor to the only druid on this side of the Atlantic. When the man died, he left me several tomes of powerful magic. Magic I used much later.

I took control of the Corleone family through a combination of blackmail, treachery, and assassination. Using the Corleone resources, magic, and the ravens, I tracked and raided every warehouse and hideout of the Tattaglia family, stealing over millions of dollars in one night. Hiring mercenaries from the other families and killing every high ranking member of the Tattaglia family. When I finally caught Phillip, I made sure he paid. I left his still bleeding carcass in the middle of the Central City Park. Don Tattaglia was furious and demanded my head. I escaped and tormented him, stealing from his businesses and capturing his territory. Soon I had him so agitated that I laid a trap for him.

Sonny Pacino came to Don Tattaglia and offered my head to him for the price of 10 million. At this, Don Tattaglia took it and went to where I was with a hundred of his best men, intent making sure I was dead. He did not expect me sending over ten thousand crows and ravens at him and his men, tearing them to pieces. Tattaglia himself was torn to pieces in front of a crowd in the middle of Times Square, raining blood and feathers on the people watching. The quick and devastating gang war against the Tattaglia family made the other three families call for a treaty and a formal surrender to the Corleone family. For the first time, the Five Families of the Italian Mafia were under one banner, the Corleones.

This sudden and quick unification of the Italian Mafia under me sent repercussions within the other factions of the criminal underground. Tensions between Russian syndicates, Chinese triads, and the Irish clans heightened. I sent a peaceful ambassador to each of the gang. What I received were body parts. Blood must be repaid so I went after the Russian syndicate, militarily the strongest of the gangs. I brutally massacred them down, ambushing them when they did not expect it and leaving before they could retaliate. With my ravens I tracked their movements, making sure to hit them where it hurt most, multiple times and with crippling force. It was not long until the Russian were willing to make peaceful compromises. I did not allow that. I continued to attack them and steal from them to the point where the leader of the Russian syndicate groveled at my feet for a chance to surrender. After swearing his allegiance in blood, I offered them mercy if they would keep the Irish clans off my back as I annihilated the Chinese triad. They agreed and protected the Italian Mafia as I dealt with the Chinese. The Chinese were even easier than the Russians. On the night of Chinese New Year, I blasted and swarmed every Chinese safe house at once, crushing any chance of resistance. I took their guns and blades along with their funds, killing every elder and their families. They quickly folded under me in less than a month. After taking a month to rest, I slowly crushed each of the Irish clans, one by one, saving the MacTarvish for last.

The war was brutal and only served to heighten the myth of Corvo Corleone. Always in the shadows, watching with his glowing green eyes. Appearing out of nowhere and left like a shadow, leaving behind a path of destruction. The feds in New York tried to arrest me multiple times. However a little gold shining in the commissioner's pockets and the governor's pockets made me immune to the police. I made sure that the mob was strictly under control. Being that the mob had only been together for a few months before you arrived, it was not surprising that there are rebels out there. But I will make sure that they are found and learn my code. Those that break it are to be hunted and killed by my special enforcers, the Lupos.

**There shall be as little blood as possible, especially against other people of the mob. Do not involve the innocent in our affairs unless they so choose. Share the wealth among the poor as they too suffer greatly. Above all, traitors are to be punished by me personally remember. We are now one family."  
**

So this is my story Lord Greengrass. As to why I know so much about the British empire, send word to the Zabini family. Ala d'Corvo. That will explain everything."

The computer screen turned black and a clock appeared, counting down from 10. Lord Greengrass threw the computer as far as he could and ducked behind his desk. The computer fizzled and then burst into flames. He quickly extinguished the flames and sighed.

"The boy is more ruthless than Voldemort," thought. He then grinned. "Thank Merlin he loves Daphne. God, if you're up there, please make sure that they stay together."

* * *

"Milord, it is done. We have prepared a portkey to New York City. A guide has been prepared so that we may find this Potter Boy, no matter how hard he tries to hide. He shall not escape you master," Lucius Malfoy simpered. Lord Voldemort nodded, pleased

"Excellent. Where is Bellatrix?"

"Right here My Lord."

Voldemort turned to the witch kneeling beside his throne.

"Do you understand what needs to be done?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes My Lord but why can't we just kill him ourselves?"

"Bellatrix, I have spent 14 years as a wraith. I want to make Harry Potter pay for what he has done myself. No one shall kill him except me!" Voldemort snapped.

"Of course Master."

"Take all the time you need to make sure you capture this boy. I do not want any mistakes."

Bellatrix bowed and left the room. She headed to where her other three compatriots were. She woke Macnair with a kick and glared at her brother-in-law.

"Where is my husband?"

Rabastan shrugged. "He'll be coming. Don't you worry. He went back to get some invisibility cloaks. We'll need them."

The door opened and Rodolphos Lestrange walked in. He silently handed each one an Invisibility Cloak before pulling out a coil of rope. He pulled out a pocket watch and glanced at it.

"It's time. Grab the rope."

The four Death Eaters touched the rope. In a few moments, they vanished. None of them could have imagined what they were in for.

* * *

Corvo sat at the table and examined the man in front of him. The person sitting was an envoy from a Mexican drug lord, seeking his help in smuggling drugs, mainly marijuana and cocaine. Beside him, Sonny Pacino was going through several documents, reviewing facts and data that the envoy had brought along. Corvo leaned over and stared at the envoy.

"Senor, I misheard you. What was the price he was offering?"

"Ten percent sir."

Corvo frowned. "Much too little I'm afraid. Y'see, while I am the head of the Mafia in New York, I have very, very strong holdings in Vegas, Miami, and Los Angeles. What you are asking of me will cost much more if you wish to sell your goods with immunity. I demand at the very least, 20 percent. If you want me to cover everything from smuggling charges and police involvement that it will be 30 percent as well as an additional 5 percent for the first year."

The man was outraged and let out a stream of curse words in Spanish.

"That is outrageous Senor! I think I'll send my boss your head instead!"

He pulled out a derringer from his sleeve and pointed it at Corvo. "What do you have to say about this Corleone?"

"I say this."

**Thwip.**

A razor wire came from the ceiling wrapped around the man's neck. The man gave a horrified glance at Corleone before his head popped off, spraying the room in a fountain of blood. Corvo wrinkled his face at the mess the man made.

"Note to self. Next time go for poisoning. Too much mess."

He exited the room and turned to the rest of the dead man's entourage.

"Get your amigo out of here pronto and tell your boss that he better come here himself else I'll relieve him of his drugs."

Corvo watched as they removed the corpse from his office. He turned to a nearby soldato and pointed at the stain.

"Send someone to clean that mess. I don't want to see a drop left when I come back," Corvo ordered. He turned to Sonny. "Is there anything else Sonny?"

"Not today. Nothing is important for you to deal with. Even if it was important to warrant your attention, the Commission will deal with it."

Corvo sighed. "Its so weird now. Barely a year ago, I had so much work. Now I'm struggling to find something to do everyday."

Sonny smirked. "With all the duties clearly divided and responsibility shared, less paperwork is involved. Also with only money flowing and not blood, there is no need to keep dealing with the lawyers and justice system here in New York."

Corvo frowned. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up after three hours."

"Yes sir."

Corvo strode through the large building. On the top floor, Corvo had his own floor that only Sonny, Vitali, and a few others had access to. He also magically warded his floor so that it would alert him if a person intruded into his large penthouse. Corvo pulled off his suit and palmed the pad outside his room. The door slid open and he laid on his bed, waiting for sleep to come.

**An hour later. **

Corvo woke up to a sting on his arm. He sat up and waited thirty seconds. Another sting. Corvo cursed and immediately accessed the cameras around the penthouse. There was nothing out of place except a length of rope on the floor.

"Thermal lens."

The screens blanked out before revealing a gray and white version of the penthouse. There were four people searching around his penthouse, presumably for him. He cursed and went to the far side of his room. He pressed on a knot on the cabinet. The cabinet door hissed to reveal a vest and two hand guns and extra magazines. There were also a set of lens and an emergency phone for Corvo. Corvo turned on the phone and placed the lens over his eyes, changing them for thermal vision.

"Corvo?"

"Sonny, I have four intruders inside of my penthouse."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I want Vitali and the Lupos here in the next ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

Corvo switched the phone off. He pulled out a panel in the wall and began to walk through the hidden corridor. When he reached the end, he eased the wall open and scanned around. The four intruders were skulking around, looking for any signs of Corvo. Corvo's eyes narrowed when he saw the thin wands in their hands. Corvo silently stalked the nearest intruder and grabbed him. A sharp twist of Macnair's neck made the man keel over, unconscious. Corvo raised his silenced gun at the furthest intruder and pulled the trigger. Two silenced shots were made as two bullets flew and drilled into Rudolphus' shoulder and leg. Corvo had to duck behind a piano as green beams of light rockets towards him. Corvo yanked the cloak off Macnair and ran out from behind the piano. He aimed and fired. A bullet drilled through the Bellatrix's wand hand. The woman gave a loud shriek at her ruined wand and hand. Corvo turned to Rabastan and shot twice, a bullet in each shoulder. He approached Bellatrix and yanked off her cloak. He glared at her before smashing his foot against her temple. He turned to her compatriot, writhing in pain. Corvo kicked the man's wand away and yanked his robes so that Corvo could face him.

"Who are you?"

The man spat in his face. Corvo wiped the saliva off and broke the man's nose.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Rabastan. Kill me now! The Dark Lord's vengeance shall be greater than the Devil's himself!" Rabastan cackled. Corvo chuckled darkly.

"Let me show you how we deal with vengeance in the Corleone family."

* * *

"Zabini Mansion."

Felix threw some powder into the flames and watched as the fire turned green. He stuck his head in the fireplace and peered around. On the couch, he saw the Zabini heir lounging on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Blaise!"

The teen looked at the fireplace in mild surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Lord Felix Greengrass! I need to speak with you mother!"

"One moment sir," Blaise said respectfully. He hurried through the halls searching for his mother. Lord Greengrass was a powerful force for families that remained neutral, much like the Zabinis. It would not be good to keep a man like him waiting. Blaise went to his mother's chamber and knocked on the door. He could hear movement behind the doors. The door opened and Lady Zabini stuck her head out.

"What is it Blaise?"

"Lord Greengrass is on the Floo wanting to speak with you."

She frowned in concern and went down to the fireplace. She crouched by the fire and looked at Felix's floating head.

"Lord Greengrass, good to see you are well."

"And you as well Lady Zabini. How are you these days? Sucking another poor millionaire out of his money?"

"Haha. For you information, all of them died naturally."

"Right. However, I did not come here to jest, Rosa. I need to make sure of something."

"What? Make it fast?"

"Ala d'Corvo."

Rosa paused surprised. She frowned. "So, you as well."

"You are spies for the Corleone family?"

"We are related to the Corleone family for generations. However, it was not until Don Marcos Corleone that we have actually communicated. He sends me money in gold and other goods while I send him news of the Magical World within the England and France. His heir Corvo is a ruthless heir from what I have heard. However he has dealt fairly and well with us over the past year."

Felix nodded. "I have see Corvo myself. He makes Dumbledore and probably Voldemort look incompetent. My daughter is quite smitten with the young heir."

Rosa pouted. "Oh shame. I would have asked for an arranged marriage between her and Blaise."

"Shame indeed. However now that I know that you are allied with the Corleone, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore is trying to extract information from my family. I can defend myself well but not my family."

"So you want the other three lovely ladies to stay here until the whole thing cools down between you and Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"That is no problem. Its nice to have company beside myself and Blaise."

Felix sighed in relief. "Thank you. I owe you a favor."

"Indeed. I will see you at the next Wizengamot Felix."

The Floo died down to ashes. Lady Zabini stared at the fireplace for a moment. She snapped her finger and a house elf appeared.

"What can Nin do for you Mistress?"

"Send my son down here. I need to speak with him."

"Yes ma'am."

A few moments later, Blaise sliding down the staircase.

"Yes mother?"

"Come here, I need to speak with you."

Blaise sat on the couch by his mother confused as to her worried expression.

"Now, this year I want you to keep an eye on Daphne."

"Why? We have no feud with the Greengrass family."

"No. However, they are of great importance to the Corleone family. Especially Daphne. Protect her from Malfoy especially. If Corvo decides to come over here to wreck vengeance, he'll tear apart the Wizarding World here. Keep Malfoy and Daphne away at all costs."

"Why? Are Daphne and Corvo to be married."

"From what Greengrass was implying, they are courting at the very least."

Blaise nodded and shivered. He went to America for a week as an envoy for the Zabini. He could never forget those glowing green eyes and that cruel smile that promised punishment. If he were to get his hands on Malfoy, not only Draco but Lucius, Narcissa, and everyone connected to them would be torn to pieces. Rosa saw the look of fright on Blaise's face and nodded.

"You understand the consequences right? If we do this well, then we maybe able to secure our passage across the Atlantic if this war becomes any worse."

"Yes mother."

* * *

A week later.

Lord Voldemort sat on his thone reading the newspaper, patiently waiting for the Lestranges and Macnair to return back from their mission. He smiled confidently, relishing the moment when he could finally kill the young Potter boy.

"My Lord! They're back!"

Lord Voldemort smiled and strode to the Lestrange's room. He expected to see Potter begging on the ground. He did not expect to see Macnair on the ground, shivering and sniffling, clutching a rough burlap sack and missing an arm. Voldemort towered over him and stared at Macnair. He knelt beside Macnair, curious as to what happened.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked gently, knowing that if he used torture, the man would probably break down insane. Macnair looked at Voldemort like it was the first time he had seen his lord in years.

"My Lord, is that you?"

"Yes. Now tell me? Where are the Lestrange?"

"In here?"

Macnair gave Voldemort the bag and overturned it. Three heads rolled out. Voldemort glanced at the heads, surprised before turning to Macnair.

"Tell me everything."

"We went into the boy's apartment. He couldn't have seen us but he did. One second I was waiting for him to kill him. The next second I found myself locked in a chamber with the Lestranges. He came and visited us. Said we would see Hell. O Merlin we did. The room filled with smoke and the things I saw. O MERLIN!" Macnair shuddered. He underwent a seizure before Voldemort shoved a calming drought down his throat. Macnair settled down but he still flinched at every move. "Then monsters came and grabbed us. They chained us to a board and began to dunk us in water. It was like drowning. Then they pulled us back up and shoved our faces in the water. Drowning us over and over again. For a day straight, just slowly drowning us. Again and again and again."

"Then we were injected with a drug they called Adrenaline. He had us thrown into a forest with monsters. Like dragons and wolves put together. We saw him speaking to these beasts. Their shrieks and croaks were like demons laughing at us. Three days we were in that forest, slowly being picked off, bit by bit. An arm one hour. A leg three hours later. Rabastan dragged off by one of these beasts. We found him two hours stuck in a tree, pleading for help. Bellatrix ran out to help him but had her head ripped off by the beast. I stared at one of them in the eye. They were playing with us. Feeding off our fear and screams. My leg was taken and I was going to be killed by three of these monsters. However they stopped and Potter appeared. He gave me the bag and Portkey. I looked up and saw him smiling. Like the Devil himself."

Macnair shuddered before standing back up and shaking the bag. A small object fell out and hit the floor. It shook once before letting out an deafening shriek. Macnair froze before throwing his head up and cackling.

"They're here! Merlin they followed us. We're all GONNA DIE!"

Voldemort stepped back as Macnair grabbed a dagger from his pants. He stabbed it in his heart, laughing all the while. Voldemort looed down at Macnair's body and chuckled.

"Well well young Potter. The Prophecy chose right. You indeed have the power to destroy someone like me. I shall enjoy these next months battling against you."

The Death Eaters fled as their Lord broke out in loud laughter. Soon blood will flow.

From who, they did not know.

* * *

Corvo sat in his office reading over reports. Beside him, Vitali was making modifications on the numerous guns he owned. The door opened and Sonny walked in carrying a letter.

"Sir, a letter for you."

Corvo took it and stared at the address. He turned the letter over and smiled.

"So they finally found me."

He popped open the letter and read aloud to Sonny and Vitali.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.....

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three months later.**

Dumbledore sighed as he read the Prophet. Ever since school started, his job had become more and more hectic. He was much too old for this. Still having to guide the Wizarding World as if it was his child. Just because he had saved it from destruction once does not automatically mean he should save it again. However it was his moral duty to guide the Wizarding World the best he could. Even if it meant making several dark decisions. He threw down the paper in disgust, displaying a gruesome photo to the paintings surrounding his office.

**Missing Lord found in tree. Only skeleton remains.**

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth, waiting for the calming drought he placed inside to take affect. He already knew who was responsible for this. But he could never prove it. The boy was even more cunning than Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter.

Or his better preferred name.

Corvo Corleone.

* * *

**Two months before.**

Corvo sat patiently on the reading the latest edition of the Wizarding newspaper, the Prophet. He snorted at the name. Already reading through this newspaper, he could see more things occurring in the future than any of these so called experts could imagine. Granted most of them would be by his hand but still. The Wizarding World was rotten through the core and he was determined to exploit this corrupt regime for all the gold it was worth.

He folded the newspaper and pulled out a set of cards. These cards were not the normal playing cards. These were his own custom cards that he himself created using blood and iron. There were suits for each of the four elements. Emblazoned with runes taking place of the number, allowing him to make powerful spells in place of wands by channeling his magic through them. He smiled as he shuffled through them, making them dance between his nimble fingers.

The door slid open and Corvo glanced up to see who had walked in. A teen around his age swaggered into the compartment and slouched on the bench in front of him. Outside the door, to heavy goons stood guarding the doorway. Corvo turned back to the teen in front of him.

"Well, I see manners are outside of your grasp wizard," Corvo said mildly. "Its common courtesy to ask if you could sit in an occupied compartment."

"Watch your mouth mudblood Yankee. I am Draco Malfoy, the scion of the Noble House of Malfoy. That said, I am your better in every way."

"Mudblood?" Corvo asked, knowing full well what the term meant. Malfoy laughed derisively at Corvo.

"Don't hide it. You aren't wearing robes at all. Nor do I see a wand anywhere on you."

Corvo smirked. "Well I prefer my muggle background over my wizard background. I find that without magic, logic become more prevalent. In a that sense, muggles are superior over wizard."

Malfoy frowned. "Are you suggesting something?"

"And if I am?"

Malfoy snapped his fingers. The two goons standing outside came into the small compartment and grabbed Corvo. Corvo glared at them before clutching their hands.

**CRACK**

The two goons fell down clutching their wrists, howling in pain. Corvo glanced at the writhing pair in disdain. He grabbed their broken wrists and yanked them hard, ignoring their cries of pain. He glared at Malfoy and smiled evilly.

"Now Malfoy. There's no need to resort to violence."

**Pop**

Malfoy winced as Goyle's shoulder popped out of its socket. Corvo smirked.

"Now now, you big baby. Don't cry. It'll all be soon," Corvo cooed. He turned back to the pale heir. "Now Malfoy, where was I? Oh right!"

**Pop**

Crabbe roared in pain. Corvo chuckled. "There's no need for equals to be violent. We are equals right?"

_**"Stupefy!"**_

Corvo tipped his head lazily and allowed the spell to pass by him. He smirked and dropped Crabbe's and Goyle's wrists. Before Malfoy knew, Corvo's powerful hand clamped down on Malfoy's lower face. He was yanked to Corvo's eye level and shivered at Corvo's glare. Corvo laughed loudly.

"Now now Malfoy? I guess you didn't listen to what I said. Now since you look down at me, I'll give you a free lesson about respect with the best teacher, **PAIN**."

* * *

"Hey Daphne!"

Daphne smiled as she found her best friend, Tracey Davis, in a compartment with Blaise Zabini, a quiet boy that gave out advice beyond his years. Blaise waved at her in a friendly manner before going back to his book. Tracey giggled and pointed to a seat across from her.

"I saved you a seat Daph! Sit down! How was your trip to America?"

"It was interesting," Daphne said neutrally. Tracey raised an eyebrow. While she may act like an airhead around her friends, she was a Slytherin. And she was a master at reading people. She noticed the slight sheen and the dilated eyes along with the sweaty palms. Tracey giggled.

"You are hiding something," Tracey sang. Her eyes narrowed and began to scan Daphne with scrutiny. Her eyes locked on the a shimmer around Daphne's neck.

"What is this?" Tracey asked. She stood up and grabbed the necklace around Daphne's neck. She whistled impressed at the quality of the emerald in the necklace.

"This is the most perfect emerald I have ever seen! Look at it sparkle! And the silver. So delicately carved and engraved!" Tracey squealed. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it as a gift from my aunt," Daphne said quickly. Tracey eyed her.

"You don't have an aunt."

Daphne reddened. Tracey noticed the flush and smirked.

"It was your boyfriend right?"

"NO! I mean-!"

Tracey cackled in glee. "It is! Oh Blaise! Someone stole the Ice Queen's heart! Come dance with me!"

She yanked Blaise to his face and began dancing. Blaise sighed but danced along with Tracey.

"So who's the lucky man?" Tracey asked. Daphne frowned, sullen at being read so easily. Blaise gave a soft chuckle.

"Must be someone tall, dark, and handsome. And don't forget powerful," Blaise said. Tracey nodded.

"So true! Blaise you are so right! Now that we established what he looks like, now all we need is a name!"

"Yes, what is his name?"

"Corvo," Daphne said reluctantly. "Corvo Corleone."

**Thump**

Blaise tripped and looked up at Daphne in horror.

"Corvo Corleone? You mean, that Corleone? Heir of the Corleone criminal family?" Blaise asked. Daphne was surprised.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Daphne asked softly. Blaise swallowed.

"I met him. During my second year. He scared the daylights out of me," Blaise said softly. "He's a man that's ruthless, charismatic, and could make You-Know-Who shiver in fear."

Daphne frowned. "Sure but he's charming, honest, and protective."

Blaise chuckled humorlessly. "Sure, brutally honest. Calling a man fat. Then his wife a whore. And protective sure. When someone slapped him, he broke the man's nose and arm with a table leg. I wonder if he's still that violent."

**CRASH! CRASH!  
**

Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne stared at Draco's face. His head was smashed through solid wooden door, stuck. Blaise slowly opened the door and noticed that Malfoy's feet were several inches off the ground. He looked around to see Corvo smashing Crabbe's head through another door. He turned and spotted Blaise staring at him. Corvo smiled.

"Well hello Blaise. Nice to see you after three years. How is your mother? Doing well I hope?"

Blaise bowed courteously at Corvo. "Very well Corvo. And how is Don Corleone?"

Corvo frowned. "I am now Don Corleone. Much has changed in America since you visited."

"What's taking you Blaise?" Tracey asked. She stepped out the hallway and saw Corvo. She smiled at Corvo.

"Well, well, well. New transfer right?"

Corvo smiled. "Yes signora. These three intruded me and threatened me. I suppose I could get off the hook? Am I right?"

Tracey giggled. "Well you know Blaise. I'm Tracey. And you have yet to meet our friend Daphne. Daphne c'mere!"

Daphne stepped out the compartment and froze. Corvo froze as well, not believing his eyes.

"Daphne?"

"Corvo?"

Daphne smiled widely and ran over to Corvo. Corvo hugged her tightly and silently thanked God for his good fortune. Daphne giggled and kissed Corvo lovingly before snuggling in his arms.

"You never told me you were a wizard!" Daphne exclaimed. Corvo shrugged.

"You never told me you were a witch. Should've known that. How you spell bound me into your clutches," Corvo mocked. Daphne playfully pinched him.

"Stop that!" Daphne scolded. Corvo nodded. "Seems as if you stopped resisting me. Not like that time at the restaurant."

Corvo smiled. "Well, I've learned that its best not to get in a woman's way when she really wants it."

"And you best remember it," Daphne whispered. Corvo laughed loudly and swung her around.

"God I missed you," Corvo said. "You look as beautiful as ever."

A loud gagging noise was heard. Corvo and Daphne turned to see Tracey leaning on Blaise, mock heaving. She put a sick expression on her face and tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the air is so sugary sweet that it makes me want to puke. For the love of Merlin, just get a room already."

Corvo chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm just happy to see Daphne again."

"Quite obvious, don't you think sir?" Blaise drawled sarcastically. Corvo laughed.

"C'mon Corvo. We have a lot to catch up on."

Corvo nodded and followed Daphne to an abandoned compartment. As Blaise followed Corvo, the door slammed shut in front of him. Tracey giggled.

"Looks like they're catching up right now."

Loud thuds and movements were heard through the panel. Blaise rolled his eyes at Tracey's muffled giggling.

"Not there!" Daphne shrieked.

Blaise calmly stepped away from the compartment and escorted Tracey away from the compartment, not wanting to lose his skin if Corvo or Daphne heard he was listening in on them.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the newest batch of wizards and witches enter the front doors of Hogwarts. He gave them a friendly smile before quickly looking over, trying to spot Harry. He frowned slightly when he did not see anyone stand out from the crowd of first years. McGonagall walked up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Seeing that McGonagall, had it all under control, Dumbledore assumed that Harry was with the first years and settled back into his chair. The Sorting Hat grumbled before belting out a song, promoting the usual story of the Hogwarts founders and its hope for unity amongst the Houses. After the Hat had sang its piece, McGonagall unrolled the scroll in her hand.

"When I call out your name, come to the stool where you will be sorted!" McGonagall called. "Harry Potter!"

Murmuring burst from the students and the whole Great Hall was filled with whispers and hushed conversations. Many of the students looked around, searching for the mythical boy they had heard about for years. After a long moment, McGonagall called out his name again. Dumbledore looked frantically, searching for Harry.

"Hmm, I wonder who is this Harry Potter they're talking about."

Dumbeldore turned to his right to see Corvo lounging in McGonagall's seat, shuffling a pack of cards. Dumbledore watched in fascination as Corvo made them dance between his fingers and vanish with a flick of his wrists.

"You're Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. Corvo looked at him in mild surprise.

"I am?" Corvo said in a mocking voice. "Well I assume that you are Santa Claus on a crash diet and that giant over there is the Jolly Green Giant's cousin, the Bubbly Brown Brute."

"But you're parents named you Harry!" Dumbledore said. Corvo nodded.

"And may they rest in peace. However, that Harry died when you dropped me off to my o so loving relatives. I am Corvo Corleone, Albus. And I won't respond to anything but that name."

A greasy haired man spat in anger and scorn. "Hah! As egomaniacal as your father! All Potters are like that!"

"Snape, that's enough," Dumbledore warned.

Corvo took the spoon by Dumbledore and flung it at Snape. It made a loud meaty smack as it slammed into Snape's left eye. Snape howled in pain and surprise. Corvo chuckled darkly.

"Next one will be a fork in the other eye. Respect the dead, even if you were the ones that caused their death," Corvo whispered. "Be lucky I do not feel like making you pay in blood."

Corvo gave a thunderous kick and sent the Head Table toppling over, smashing the silverware and the table to pieces. He strode over the wreckage and jammed the Sorting Hat on his head. He turned to face Dumbledore, defiantly glaring at him as the Sorting Hat spoke.

_"Hohohumm. I've been expecting you for a while. Not quite what I expected but you shall do very well in this world. Rebelling against traditions and forcing the world to see through an outsiders' world. Above all, you admirable traits. You fierce loyalty. Unwavering courage. And a razor sharp mind. I see an iron hard will and ambition. You will cause quite a change young Corleone. I wish you well in the house of SLYTHERIN!"_

Corvo bowed to the hat and walked to the Slytherin Table. Many of them glared suspiciously or admirably at him, but always averted his eyes. Corvo ignored the stares and headed to where Daphne was. Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey were the only ones that were applauding him. Everyone else were so stunned by the recent events that they could only stare. Corvo poked Malfoy in the neck and made a jerking movement.

"Move. You are in my seat."

Before Malfoy could protest, he was yanked out of the seat. He pulled out his wand in anger but froze when he saw Corvo glare at him. Malfoy huffed and squeezed next to a nearby girl, further away from Corvo. Corvo smirked and turned to Daphne.

"Well then young lady, I seemed to have made quite an impression."

Daphne took a quick look around the hall and giggled.

"Yes quite. I'm guessing you'll be making a lot of enemies here in Hogwarts soon."

Corvo shrugged. "It isn't as if they have the guts to kill me. I've faced a lot worse. At most, they'll do what? Pester me? Annoy me? And do you think I'm the sort of person who would let that pass even if I get reprimanded?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. Honestly, you'd probably leave Hogwarts barely standing by the end of the year."

Corvo gave a wide smile. "That's the general idea."

* * *

Blaise glanced up from his bed to see Corvo walking up the staircase. He chuckled to himself and went back to his book, eagerly waiting when their other roommates arrive. Corvo nodded to Blaise before approaching a bed near the window. He opened the window and turned to his trunk. Corvo pulled out a key and opened the trunk. Blaise watched as he pulled out a laptop.

"Corvo, electronics don't work in Hogwarts-."

"Because of the amount of ambient magic Blaise. I know. But this laptop runs on ambient magic. Had it custom made."

The computer beeped and whirred as the screen came to life. The laptop darkened before a laser appeared and scanned Corvo's face.

"Access confirmed. Welcome back Corvo."

Corvo opened up the internet and immediately contacted Sonny. There was a slight delay before a window popped up to reveal Sonny's face.

"Hello Sonny. How is everything in New York."

"Running smoothly sir. Day to day business handled normally by the gangs. No crimes to be reported of. I finished our dealings with the Mexican drug lord sir. We'll be wracking millions of dollars on the trade sir," Sonny reported. Corvo nodded.

"And how are the Lupos and the Raptors doing?"

Sonny chuckled nervously. "I stand corrected sir. I never thought your idea would work. Having the Raptors be mounts for the Lupos. However, they work very well in teams. Your personal raptor is being cared for by Vitali sir."

"And have the factories been cleaned?"

"Yes sir. Everything is going well."

"Good keep me posted."

"Yes sir. Sonny out."

The window closed as Sonny logged off. Corvo sighed and closed the laptop. Life was getting too peaceful for his taste. He then smiled as he remembered shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Yes that will work!"

He opened the window again and sent a quick message to Sonny. Tomorrow, the Wizarding world will get a first hand look at Mafia business. Starting with the stores of Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diagon Alley**

Tom sighed as he looked at the ransacked bar of his. Another group of Death Eaters had come and ruined his place again. Drinking his stock while threatening the patrons into joining the Dark Lord, albeit in a drunken manner. The loss of the alcohol wasn't as big a problem but it was the impact of the actions the Death Eaters had. A bar is supposed to be a place where people could relax, socialize, and escape the hectic world. Not a place to be threatened at.

A bell interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see a group of men and women wearing muggle clothes enter his bar. The men tipped their hats to him and smiled.

"Morning to you barkeep," one said. "Do you have 4 spare rooms?"

Tom smiled. "Of course. Give me a moment here."

Tome went out the back and searched through a small drawer for keys. When he went back, he saw that the group of guests were in the bar fixing the wreckage from the Death Eaters last night. Tom smiled widely.

"Such nice people in this world," Tom thought. He handed the keys to the stranger. "Thank you for your help Mr-?"

"My name is Tommy. Over there is Frankie. Then there's Mikhail and Nikolai. Natalya and Lifan. And lastly the twins, Terrence and Tyrel," the man said. He then looked over at the wreckage of the bar and frowned. "What happened here?"

Tom frowned. "Its been a horrible time. Aurors are under manned and thugs known as Death Eaters are out of control. Often threatening innocent businessmen and shopkeepers such as myself. These are terrible times my friend."

Tommy gave Tom a friendly pat on the back. "Well Tom, we'll be your security. It may not look like it but my friends and I can take care of your problems."

Tom smiled gratefully. "I'm not sure if you know what you're getting into but I thank you. Please do not get hurt on the account of me."

Tommy laughed. "Oh don't worry. We can take care of ourselves."

* * *

**Hours later.**

Tommy and Nikolai were at the bar, talking amiably with Tommy, showing him different recipes of drinks. They were appalled to find out the bar had barely other drinks aside from Firewhiskey, wine, and mead. No beer for God's sake. They went to the nearest muggle liquor store and cleared out the store before heading back to the bar. Tommy and Nikolai were barkeepers back in New York and showed Tom how to make a variety of common martinis and drinks.

"Give me a Mai Tai Tom," Tommy called out. Tom nodded and quickly prepared the drink. He gave it to Tommy who swallowed a mouthful of the drink. "Easy on the syrup next time buddy."

"Vodka shot and keep 'em coming," Nikolai rumbled in a heavy Russian accent. Tom poured out several shots and handed them to Nikolai. The bearlike man downed them easily.

"I've got to thank you Tommy," Tom said. "I never knew you could make so many drinks."

"Well muggles have been finding ways to get drunk since the beginning of time," Tommy chuckled. "To the muggles!"

"Hear hear!"

Tommy laughed and knocked back another mouthful of the fruity drink. He laid the glass down and looked at the crowd. It was an odd bunch from his perspective but he had enough tact not to say anything.

The door banged open and a large group of seven came in. Tommy watched as the many of the group swaggered in arrogantly, generally being a nuisance. Nikolai growled softly but Tom could swear it made the bar top shake. Nikolai opened an eye barely and cracked his knuckles. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Let's just send the message first," Tommy spoke. Nikolai hid a smile and approached the leader of the group, a thuggish looking man with a mouthful of horrible teeth. Tommy laid his hand on the man's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Excuse me, but could you please settle down. You are disturbing the other customers," Tommy asked politely. The man glared at him.

"And who do you think you are Yank? A mudblood Yank at that boys! Listen Yank. WE are the elite soldiers of the Dark Lord, all of us purebloods. Meaning, that you better respect us!" the man snapped. "Now hop to it and get us a drink before we make you."

Tommy let out a grunt in pain as a spell blasted him to the bar. Tommy dug his heels in and remained standing, much to the surprise of the Death Eaters. Tommy huffed and turned to Nikolai.

"Looks like they won't listen to reason. Y'know what to do," Tommy muttered to Nikolai. Nikolai grunted and walked over to the table. Without even a warning, he grabbed one of Death Eater's head and snapped it like a twig. The man lolled to the ground, unconscious. The other thugs stared at the bearlike man before reaching for their wands.

**Dzzt. Dzzt.**

Two more fell to the ground writhing in pain. In each hand, Tommy held a handheld taser. Two quick jabs made two more thugs drop like flies. Nikolai threw the rest out, piling them outside the bar in a messy pile. Tommy gathered their wands and threw them in a pile. Before the wizards could retrieve them, Tommy pulled out a flask and doused the wands. He tossed a lighter on the wands and watched them burn to ashes.

"What have you done?" a Death Eater asked in horror. Nikolai yanked him to his feet and held him up as Tommy faced him. Tommy jammed both tasers into the man's torso, sending volts of electricity through the man's heart, nearly causing a heart attack.

"You will tell your friends and master that this Alley will and always be under the protection of the Godfather," Tommy said in a low voice. "If we see any of your kind here again, we'll make sure they'll be leaving the alley in a long coffin."

Nikolai dropped the terrified Death Eater and watched as he abandoned his comrades, opting to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Tommy snickered.

"This'll be a fun nine months," Tommy whispered. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Corvo and Blaise quickly exited the Transfigurations classroom. Corvo scowled at the mere thought of the class. Being looked at like he was an abomination and a monster just because he did not need a silly stick to create magic. The fools. Magic is all about the strength and force of will. Incompetent self-righteous imitating impotent bastards.

"You alright sir?" Blaise asked cautiously. Corvo turned to him surprised.

"A little miffed Blaise. Nothing to worry about," Corvo muttered. Blaise nodded sympathetically.

"The Ministry here tries to keep the magical world under their subjugation, banning all magic that they deem to powerful," Blaise explained. "They say using magic without a wand is illegal because they can't track it. Since then, wandless magic is seen as Dark magic."

"Bah! Idiotic sheep! Magic to wizards is like an arm or a leg, a part of you. You have to will and learn yourself to use it like an extension of your body, not with silly words. If we had to use words to use our hands, then jacking off wouldn't be so fun."

"Jacking off?" Blaise asked confused.

"Never mind."

"OI! POTTER!"

"It's Corleone, Weasley," Blaise corrected. Corvo turned to see a red haired teen and several Gryffindors approach him. He leaned minutely towards Blaise.

"Who the blue hell is he?" Corvo muttered.

"Ron Weasley, he's the Malfoy of the Gryffindors to put it in short terms sir," Blaise muttered. "Sees all Slytherins as evil."

Corvo nodded. "What is it Weasley?"

"What the hell are you doing, practicing Dark Magic in the middle of the classroom? Wandless magic is illegal in England y'know," Ron said angrily.

"Wandless magic is frowned upon, not illegal because no one is known to practice wandless magic. Well no one except Corvo," Blaise explained. Corvo nodded thankfully to Blaise. "Also, wandless magic is not a dark magic. Get your facts straight Weasel."

"Shut your mouth you whore bastard!" Ron snapped. He grinned at the look of shock and anger of Blaise's face. "Yeah I know all about your mother? How many men did she kill to get that money? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

"Weasley, shut your mouth," Corvo commanded. Ron turned to him, red in the face with fury.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a Gryffindor! A loyal servant to all that is good! And-!"

_**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU REDHEADED DOG!" **_Corvo spoke. This time, his voice was back with pure raw magic, making it deeper and stronger, making to windows and stones rattle with power. Ron immediately quieted, unable to speak. Corvo took a step forward, and to Ron, it seemed that the whole world was squeezing down on him.

"Now Ron. Ignore everything you've heard about me. I am not Harry Potter or the fabled Boy-Who-Lived. That person died. I am Corvo Corleone, a completely different person. I despise wizards and their ways. I do things my own ways and I abide by my rules. Not the rules of society. Now get out of my way."

Ron began to speak but his body stepped out of the way for Corvo. He was not the only one. His friends also stood out of the way and allowed Corvo and Blaise to pass them. Ron's anger got the better of him as he pulled out his wand.

"**REDUCTO!**"

The blue curse flew towards Corvo and smashed into him. Corvo burst into a flock of ravens, leaving only Blaise confused. Ron looked wildly for Corvo.

"Where'd he go!"

Behind Ron, another shadow appeared on the wall. Blaise watched as the shadow grabbed Ron's shadow by the throat and picked it up. Ron gasped as he felt an iron tight grip around his throat. His feet kicked about wildly, an inch off the floor. Corvo stepped out of Ron's shadow and walked towards him. Blaise noticed that Corvo had no shadow, despite the fact that the sun was shining in front of him.

"I'll tell you once Weasley. Stay out of my way because I will **tear you to PIECES!**" Corvo whispered. "Understand."

The shadow on the wall shook Ron's shadow roughly before throwing it downwards. Ron landed on the ground a crumpled mess. Corvo's face twisted in disgust as he could smell that Ron had shat himself in fear. The shadow on the wall glided back to Corvo and reattached itself to him. Corvo took a glance at Ron, scornfully.

"Clean yourself up, you spineless worm."

Corvo turned on his heel and began walking to the Great Hall. Blaise hurried beside him and tough his mind was filled with questions, he could sense that now was not the time to speak.

"Blaise."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to get all the leading students together and I'd like to speak with them?" Corvo asked.

"Like the prefects and the Quidditch captains?" Blaise asked. Corvo nodded.

"Anyone that is of importance to any of the four houses. Prefects. Captains. The most popular or beautiful people. I don't care. Tell them to meet me in the Great Hall at dinner. I'd like a word with them."

"Why."

"My reasons are my own Blaise. But you will find out later."

Blaise nodded and left Corvo. Whatever Corvo was scheming, Blaise was confident that the Hogwarts will be under Corvo's thumb.

* * *

**Great Hall. Dinner Time.**

Blaise eyed the people in the Hall nervously. He had spent his whole afternoon tracking every important person he could find. He was worried that they would not come or not care. For his sakes, he hoped he would not be punished as harshly if they were not coming. He took a glance at Corvo, who was being playfully fed by Daphne. Daphne giggled as she wiped a piece of pie from Corvo's cheek.

"What are you planning Corvo?" Daphne asked. Corvo eyed her.

"What makes you think I'm planning something."

Daphne frowned slightly. "Blaise has been jumpy all dinner and he's been glancing at some of the prefects. Blaise never talks to them or gets embroiled in inter-House politics."

"You're a sharp one Daph. In short terms, I'm sending a message," Corvo whispered. "However, to get that message across, I need to speak with some of the students here."

"Planning a takeover?"

"If it comes to that, then yes," Corvo replied.

"The Gryffindors will be hardest to convince. They are firmly entrenched in the idea that Slytherins are always plotting for Voldemort. Ravenclaw will be the easiest as they think in a more logical manner. Give them a reason and they will follow. Hufflepuffs may seem like the rejects but they make highly loyal followers when they are motivated," Daphne advised. Corvo nodded.

"Thanks for the advice Daph."

"No problem. However I want to learn how to do wandless magic."

Corvo nodded. "When you are able to make small objects move without spells or wands, I'll give you the next step."

"You'll help me right."

"When it is needed."

Daphne smiled. "My bed tonight."

"Sure."

Daphne kissed Corvo and left the Great Hall, Tracey following closely. Corvo watched fondly at Daphne. She was the closest person to his heart already. Blaise noticed the faraway look on Corvo's face and quickly snapped his fingers in front of Corvo.

"Sir, you were spacing out."

Corvo nodded and went back to eating a piece of pie. The two sat in quiet as the Great Hall began to empty out. Corvo noticed that several students still hang around. One of them came from the other end of the Slytherin table. She was a golden haired woman with sharp gray eyes. She gracefully slid into the seat in front of Corvo, eying him. Corvo nodded in acknowledgment at her as she sat down.

"So you are the famous Corvo Corleone. Was expecting someone taller looking," she said mildly. Corvo gave a small smile.

"People's expectations cloud what they see."

She smiled. "I'm Helena de Rossings, pure blood nobility. Blaise here told me to meet you. I was told it was for my own benefit."

Corvo nodded. "Are you like Malfoy?"

She grimaced. "Of course not. The boy's got as much subtlety as a hammer. I like to influence those that look up to me. Mostly that includes many of the Slytherin and Ravenclaws girls."

"Well let me wait for others to arrive before I speak."

She nodded and pulled out a book to read. Soon after, another person arrived and sat by Helena, also a Slytherin.

"So you are Corvo eh?" he asked in a strong Northern Britsih accent. "I'm called Barry by most."

Corvo shook out the offered hand. Barry's eyes lit as he shook Corvo's hand.

"Nice strong grip. Shows that a man is willing to listen and cooperate with peers."

"Well I am the one who asked you to come."

"Blaise here said that you had something to say. Let me tell you. Valuable friend you got there. Sees everything and knows everything in Hogwarts he does."

"Why do you think he's my friend?"

Barry chuckled. "Quite a Slytherin quality. Making friends by talents."

A pair of red-haired twins came and sat by Blaise. Both of them were eying Corvo with a mixture of suspicion and anger. Corvo turned to them.

"And you are?"

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, Corvo."

"We came here by your little henchman Blaise, here."

"Also to ask you about our lil brother Ronald."

"Sure we would go for a fight."

"But something tells us that your not like Malfoy and you had a reason."

Corvo nodded. "I did in fact. Accusing me of dark magic and calling my friend Blaise a bastard son. Insults like that do not go away unanswered."

Their eyebrows rose at the fact. "He didn't tell us about that, did he George?"

"No he didn't. Just kept ranting about how this Corvo was a dark wizard like You-Know-Who."

"A bit annoying really."

"So what did you want us for, Corvo?"

"When everyone comes, I'll speak."

One after the other, more people from the four houses came. Cho Chang, a prominent Oriental teen along with Timothy Smith, a seventh year. Two Hufflepuff girls named Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan sat with them. Prefects from all four houses came and sat with them as well as the Head Boy and Girl. The Quidditch Captains came as well, trying to hide their curiosity and the animosity between the Houses.

Corvo greeted them courteously before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming. I'll make this short and sweet. I need to be left alone but also I need your help for certain tasks that Dumbledore may frown upon. Small things and deeds that may need to be done without question," Corvo said.

"Like your henchmen?" Ernie asked. Corvo frowned.

"No Mr. McMillan. More like a deal. You do this for me, I will give you what you wish. However I will not make a person fall in love or kill anyone without just reason," Corvo said. "However i you wish 10000 galleons, I will accommodate you. You need the best broomstick on the market, I will give you the most advanced broomstick, free of charge."

"And you will give us whatever we want, free?" Cho asked, skeptically. Corvo nodded.

"As long as you do little favors for me."

There was a general assent from the group as well as whispers of doubt.

"Could you give us tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup," a Gryffindor Prefect asked. Corvo nodded.

"Private box as well as luxurious accommodations."

"The new Firebolt model?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"If that is what you wish," Corvo said.

"How about twin Veela/Metamorphmagi witches, as well as 10000 galleons and a deed to Diagon Alley?" Fred asked. Beside him, George nodded, ignoring the stares of everyone near them. Corvo chuckled but nodded.

"So long as you will help me throughout the year, then yes, you will have all of that."

Fred and George looked at each other before thrusting their hands out to Corvo.

"It is a deal."

Corvo shook their hands.

"I sense that this will be a great partnership."

Inwardly, Corvo laughed. "Try and control Corvo, Dumbledore? Voldemort? By the time you realize that I am my own person, both of you will be ruined."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knockturn Alley**

"Protection money? And my shop? What are you joking?"

Frankie shook his head. "Of course not sir. However, it would be an awful shame if this lovely store of yours somehow had an accident. Wouldn't it Mikhail?"

"Such a shame. Now we wouldn't want that to happen. Especially when it is so easily avoidable."

Borgin gnashed his teeth and spat at Frankie's feet. "I ain't giving one Knut to filthy muggles such as you two. Your kind are like roaches. Swarming every part of the planet. You-Know-Who will crush your Godfather along with you as well."

Frankie raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a darn pity. I guess we'll have to go to aggressive negotiations."

Mikhail nodded and slammed his fist into Borgin's face. Borgin was knocked on to the ground. He pulled out his wand but Frankie grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Borgin howled in pain but a boot by Mikhail silenced him. Mikhail held Borgin up as Frankie pulled out a length of duct tape. Frankie grabbed a nearby cloth and stuffed it over Borgin's mouth and slapped duct tape over his mouth. Borgin struggled but the big Russian mobster dragged him to a nearby chair and held him down as Frankie tied down his hands and legs with duct tape. When they finished, Frankie strode over to the shop window and replaced the open sign with a close sign. He pulled down all the blinds and smiled to Borgin.

"Now Mr. Borgin, let's start these negotiations again," Frankie said calmly. "Now you agree to pay protection money of a two hundred fifty Galleons a month or sell us this lovely place for the reasonable price of one Galleon. If you don't, we'll be forced to negotiate further."

Borgin screamed as Mikhail cut off the tip of his pinky finger with a pair of pliers, then seared it shut with hot iron. Borgin struggled against his bonds, desperate to escape the pair of mobsters.

"Mr. Borgin, will you pay?" Frankie asked. Borgin shook his head, mostly from pain. Frankie sighed. Mikhail took the pliers and cut off the rest of Borgin's pinky before searing it shut.

"Hurry up Mr. Borgin. The longer you wait, the more pain you will be in," Frankie muttered.

**An hour later.**

Frankie ripped off the duct tape from Borgin. Borgin panted and stared pitifully at Frankie.

"Alright. I'll sign over the deed. Just let me go," Mr. Borgin pleaded. He glanced at his left arm, missing a hand. Frankie nodded and gave him a quill and the deed. Mr. Borgin sighed in relief as the deed glowed, signifying the transfer. Frankie nodded in satisfaction. Mikhail cut off Borgin from his bonds and helped him stand up. Frankie gave Borgin a flask full of Firewhiskey.

"Something to wish you good luck."

"Damn you muggle," Borgin rasped out but drank a mouthful of the flask. He gasped as he felt his insides burn furiously. Borgin looked up at Frankie, confused. Frankie smiled.

"In muggle terms, you were a liability. So you needed to be let go. Catch my drift?" Frankie said cheerfully. Borgin stiffened then everything went nudged the body once before looking at Mikhail.

"The Godfather'll be pleased. This prime piece of property is his now. How are the rest doing?" Frankie asked.

"All the stores gave us the protection money as well as a little more in gratitude for stopping the recent Death Eater attacks," Mikhail muttered. "We've raked in about 20,000 Galleons altogether this month."

"Good. Plenty to start the Raven's Coven in Knockturn Alley," Frankie said. "Get Tommy. It's time to start building our base."

* * *

"And the shipments?"

"They've reached London sir. Soon they will be moved to Knockturn Alley. We've reached an agreement with the goblins. They have allowed us a preferable vault and hideouts where we can store our weapons. What they want is better rights among England and more political power," Sonny replied.

Corvo nodded. "That won't be hard to do. Once we control their marketing sector, we'll be able to control the money flow and slow it down economically with the goblin's help, causing an economic recession that will continue until the Ministry folds."

"Brilliant sir," Sonny whispered.

"Thank you. Have the girls decided to accept my offer."

"Yes. However they ask if you hire sufficient security."

"Tell them the place they will be working is my personal hangout. They will be safe and have sufficient room and board," Corvo muttered. "Considering that this place will be the first of its kind, I am certain it will rake in plenty of money."

Sonny chuckled. "Hard to believe that they don't have stuff like that."

"Culturally, these wizards are in the Dark Ages or the Victorian Age. But this place will very profitable for these wizards."

"At the very least they'll come back less stress."

"Call me if anything new comes back."

"Yes sir."

Corvo flicked off the phone. Foolish wizards. Thinking their magic was supreme over technology. Wizards over in China, Japan, and the United States have profited over converting ambient magic to electricity by using a simple rune patch. Extremely cheap and highly effective. Soon they would be widespread in the other parts of the world. Corvo chuckled as he thought of his next project in Knockturn Alley. A little Vegas right in the middle of Wizarding England.

"Corvo Corleone."

He looked up to see the squat Defense Professor glaring toadishly at him. Corvo stared back at her unconcerned.

"Yes Madam?"

She took his phone and waved it in his face. "Muggle items are not to be brought on Hogwarts grounds."

Corvo snatched his phone back from her grasp and poked her forehead with it.

"For a politician, you don't read the rulebook very often do you?" Corvo said insolently. "Because that is not a rule."

She reddened and puffed up considerably as she tried to grab the phone. Corvo lazily raised it beyond her reach and glanced down at her.

"If that is all Madam, I will take my leave."

**Accio THING!**

Corvo held tightly on the phone and refused to have it leave his grasp. However, if any bystander watched closely, Corvo's shadow disconnected from Corvo and slid next to Umbridge's shadow. It gave a powerful kick to Umbridge's shadow. Umbridge herself went flying back. Not a second later, Corvo's shadow reattached itself to him.

"DETENTION!" Umbridge screeched. Corvo raised an eyebrow.

"For what? I did not raise my wand nor did anyone see me say a spell," Corvo said neutrally. "Do not expect me to arrive in your office like a good little boy. G'day."

He twirled on his heel and left the sputtering bureaucrat to simmer in impotent rage. He had much better things to do even though he knew his actions would have repercussions. After all, it was not right to keep a lady waiting.

Daphne squealed loudly as two hands grabbed her by the midriff. She looked up to see Corvo's green eyes staring at her merrily. She lightly hit him in the arm before kissing his cheek.

"Corvo not here."

Corvo smiled roguishly. "Sorry. I'm a thief. I can't keep my hands off of treasure. Especially one so beautiful as yourself."

"Sit down and eat something."

Corvo slid beside Daphne and grabbed some toast.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Corvo frowned. "Never should've left New York. But I'm not going to complain. I'm going to make Dumbledore, Voldemort, even the Ministry for letting me here in England."

"What are you going to do? Get rid of them?"

"In a way."

Daphne was going to ask but a flock of owls flew in for the daily mail. This morning's mail was unusual because not only owls flew in but dark eagles swooped down and delivered large packages to numerous students. The students who received these packages ripped them open and began to dance or scream in delight. Daphne's eyes narrowed when she saw Angelina Johnson hold up a brand new Firebolt, autographed by the entire Holyhead Harpies team. She also saw the twins dancing on top of the Gryffindor table, causing food to fly all over the place.

"Corvo, are you responsible for this."

"In a way."

"Why?"

Corvo lowered his head towards Daphne. "These students are the future leaders of the world. And they will rise fast. Faster than they could imagine with my help. Once these students are leaders of certain groups, I will be given certain leeway that I desire. A virtual legal monopoly untapped here in the Wizarding World. With them at the top, I can literally rule this place from the shadows."

"But I thought you liked New York better."

"I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let an opportunity like this go away. I'll probably leave a figurehead in my place," Corvo said. He glanced at Blaise. Daphne caught his glance.

"Blaise?"

"Why not. He has an excellent grasp of the Wizarding World politics and economics. Knows how to stay under the radar. And can make logical decisions. The only thing I wonder about is how ruthless he can be."

"Mr. Potter."

"Its Corleone," Corvo corrected. He turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore looking down at him, with a small frown on his face. "Ah, how may I help you Professor Dumbledore."

"I just had a recent conversation with Delores Umbridge about bringing muggle objects on Hogwarts. While I do agree with you, I'll have to confiscate your phone."

Corvo's eyes narrowed. "Never thought you would bow down to a bureaucrat's orders Dumbledore. What next? Confiscating student's items just on mere whims. This is unjust and immoral. And most of all, you know it."

"Corvo hand over the phone," Dumbledore ordered exasperated. Corvo raised his fist and gave him the salute.

"No."

**"Accio-!"**

Corvo pulled out a knife and rushed to Dumbledore's neck. He laid the edge of the knife on Dumbledore's neck and pressed hard enough for a trickle of blood to appear on Dumbledore's neck. The Great Hall became silent as Corvo leaned closer to Dumbledore.

"I didn't want to use force but you forced my hand Dumbledore. As I told you and numerous people here, leave me alone," Corvo whispered. He removed the knife and threw down at Dumbledore's feet.

"Corleone! You will meet me in my office at 9:00 tonight. I will not take no for an answer," Dumbledore said sternly. Corvo gave a careless wave before stomping out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched as Daphne ran after him. He turned to Snape.

"Potter isn't going to obey you as you thought Albus," Snape muttered venomously. Albus nodded.

"I know. Damn those incompetent muggles."

"If we want to control Harry, Daphne is the key," Snape whispered.

"I know. However she is the heiress of the Greengrass family. Despite what many may think, they are as powerful, probably moreso than the Malfoy family," Dumbledore muttered. "Using her will not be easy."

"Not easy, but possible," Snape whispered. "Malfoy will be able to help us in this manner. The foolish boy."

* * *

**A week later. Knockturn Alley. Early morning.  
**

Mikhail and Nikolai stood opposite from each other across a doorway. Near them, Terrence and Tyrel were holding sawn-off double barreled shotguns. Mikhail glanced at Terrence waiting for the signal. Terrence pressed on his earpiece lightly.

"Team 2 in position."

"Team 1 ready," Tommy answered. "On my mark."

"3"

"2"

"1"

Mikhail slapped a breaching charge on the door and moved aside as it blew open the doors. Terrence and Tyrel rushed in and opened fire on the wizards inside. Dazed and confused, they did not have a chance as buckshot easily ripped through their robes. One wizard managed to stand up and raised his wand. Both barrels of Terrence's shotgun fired, blasting the wizard through the wall. Mikhail kicked down the door and peeked inside. He ran inside and began to search for other wizards. The other three scanned the large building searching for any resistance. Soon they met up with Natalya. She gave a sign for quiet and slowly approached a closed door. She laid her head against the door for a moment. She pulled out a flash grenade and quickly threw it inside the room. A muffled thud was heard from the grenade exploding and she yanked open the door. Three bursts from her Uzi later and she was looking down on three dying wizards. She surveyed the room around them and frowned in disgust. Small children were looking at her through the bars of their cages with a look of fear and awe. She quickly yanked the keys off a corpse and unlocked a cage. The child scurried away from her but she knelt down.

"Hey. I won't hurt you," she said softly. "Come here child. You are safe."

Little by little, the child approached Natalya until she was within Natalya's reach. Natalya pulled out a small chocolate bar and unwrapped it. The child looked at the candy with some suspicion before taking it. Natalya smiled as she saw the grin of delight on the little girl's face.

"Stay here little one."

The little girl nodded and sat on the floor, enjoying the small chocolate bar. Natalya turned to the other mobsters at the door. She began unlocking the cages while the other mobsters were coaxing them out. Lifan tried to hold back tears of pity as the children were clearly abused. Tommy and Frankie went out for a second before bringing food for the children to eat. Anythig they could get their hands from in the pantry, they brought back. Mikhail and Tyrel handed out bread to the starving children while Nikolai and Terrence gave them milk. Tommy turned to Lifan.

"How many?"

"12 in all. Don Corleone will find a place for them hopefully."

"He will. He's always had a soft spot for orphans. For now though, let's get them some warm clothes and bring them back to Tom's bar. He'll open up some of the rooms for them."

Lifan nodded. "We have to report this as soon as possible."

"For now one thing at a time. Lifan! Natalya! Stay with the children. The rest of you, look for anything we can take out of this hellhole," Tommy ordered. The mobsters scattered searching for anything they could bring. Tommy and Frankie found spare clothes for the children. Mikhail and Nikolai managed to raid the wizards' saferoom, pulling out several parchments, many of them marked with a skull with a snake as a tongue. Tyrel and Terrence however found sacks of gold in a room. Between the two of them, the managed to carry it out of the room. As soon as they were ready, the eight mobsters herded the children out of the building.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

Nikolai tackled Tommy causing the spell to barely miss him. Terrence briefly aimed his shotgun at the wizard before firing both barrels. The buckshot flew and killed the man on impact, sending his body flying. Tyrel noticed movement and saw several wizards appearing on the scene.

"Tommy! Five wizards and more coming!"

"Get the kids out of here!"

Nikolai and Natalya herded the children away from the fighting. The rest dived for cover as spells began flying all over the place. Tommy reached into his trench coat and pulled out a USP.45 handgun, along with his knife. He went through the back alley and went around as his comrades attracted the wizard's attention with the occasional shot fired. He quietly stabbed one wizard in the neck and shot his companion in the head. Tommy quickly ran for cover as the wizards spotted him. However it was enough for Frankie and Mikhail to throw several stun grenades. Tommy closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears as the flashbangs exploded. The wizards staggered, completely dazed and were defenseless as Lifan threw several knives. The knives stabbed into the wizards, severely wounding them. Tyrel and Terrence quickly finished off any surviving wizards with a stab to the heart. Tommy pulled off the mask from one wizard and recognized the face. Franky noticed the evil smile on Tommy's face.

"What did you find?"

"Something to send a message."

**Hours later.**

Voldemort seethed in rage as looked at the front page of the Daily prophet. Amycus Carrow's corpse was hung by the neck in the middle of Diagon Alley, completely stripped of his robes and had a banner covering his privates. On the banner, it had a picture of a snake, killed by a raven. Voldemort threw down the newspaper and turned to Malfoy.

"GO TO THE MINISTRY AND FIND EVERYTHING YOU CAN ON THESE MUGGLES! FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME! USE EVERYTHING YOU CAN!"

Lucius bowed low. "Yes, milord. It shall be done."

Voldemort glared as Malfoy left. He pointed his wand and incinerated the newspaper.

"Godfather. Who ever the hell you are. I will make you scream in pain. Nobody denies my power. NOBODY!"

* * *

**Please Review!**

**_The Godfather has enraged Lord Voldemort! What now? What will the Ministry do? And what of Dumbledore's plans. What will Corvo do? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Weeks Later. The Raven's Coven**

Amelia Bones frowned as she waited at the bar in the shady club. Unlike the humble and historic Leaky Cauldron, this place was loud with music, smoky with the cigars and joints lit within the place, and smelled of cheap perfume and alcohol. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the club. Tables and booths were spread out through the bar with Veela dancers moving sensuously with music blaring loudly through the speakers. Wizards in the chair were hooting loudly as they showered the dancers with money, not caring as their senses were trapped by the trio of liqour, drugs, and beautiful women. Amelia took a glance at her boss, Minister Fudge, drooling shamelessly with a glass of scotch barely hanging in his hand. Around them, most of their guards were not concentrating and instead were staring at the barely naked Veelas, teasing them with every move. Of the ten Aurors they had with them, only Tonks and Kingsley were able to stay alert. Amelia took another look around and saw numerous me in long dark coats, wearing mirrored sunglasses, standing completely still, watching vigilantly for any troublemakers. Amelia sighed, wishing her Aurors could have that amount of self control.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Amelia turned around to see Frankie standing near her.

"The Godfather will see you now."

Amelia followed Frankie while Tonks had to tug Minister Fudge along like a child. Not that she couldn't blame him. One Veela's aura was hard to withstand but ten all in the same area was extremely tough. Frankie opened a door in the dark corners of the bar to reveal a hidden hallway. Amelia's sharp eyes spotted living quarters and storage facilities within the bar. However she ignored the numerous mirrored orbs above her as well as the small dots on the hallways. Frankie turned a corner and opened the door for Amelia and Fudge. They stepped into a dimly lit, red room and an empty table. Frankie motioned them to sit.

"The Godfather will see you shortly."

Amelia sat down, glancing at the corners surreptitiously searching for any advantage if these negotiations go southwards. Fudge however looked completely insulted and pouted on his chair like a spoiled child.

The wall on their right lit the room, temporarily blinding them. Amelia saw a picture of a raven on a white background before it showed a man in the shadows. The man was wearing a pinstriped suit and was sitting at a table. Aside from his thinly smiling mouth, all that Amelia could see was his eyes glowing brightly from the shadows.

"Madam Bones. Minister Fudge. I am glad to see you here today. First of all, I would like to say it is a pleasure for to be meeting with some of the most important wizards of England."

Predictably, Fudge puffed up in pride while Amelia's eyes merely narrowed, observing.

"I am the Godfather. As you may have heard through some of your subordinates or otherwise, I have been dealing with a faction in your government known as the Death Eaters led by a person known as Lord Voldemort."

Amelia and Fudge flinched at the name.

"You-Know-Who does not exist. He died 15 years ago at the hands of Harry Potter!" Fudge stated. The Godfather frowned slightly.

"Hmm. Well then, the amount of Death Eaters in the Alleys must be organizing for a coup or rebellion. Trying to intimidate and bully the fellow shopkeepers in this fine alley. Madam Bones, if I may. The Aurors are no doubt a splendid task force, but they are stretched too thin. Many of the shops here have been threatened more than once before I came here."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. The Godfather smiled.

"What I mean is that since I have arrived, my men have been acting as a personal police force for Knockturn and Diagon Alley. We've been getting rid of these Death Eaters for about a month."

"Preposterous!" Fudge snorted. "I would have heard of it."

"Really? Frankie. Mikhail. Roll the tables in."

The mobsters rolled in tables covered in a black cloth. They removed the sheets simultaneously, displaying their grisly contents. On each table were three severed left arms, turned over so that the Dark Mark was proudly showing. Fudge recoiled visibly at the grisly sight. Amelia looked at the arms in interest and curiosity. Fudge turned to the screen.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing you monster?!" Fudge roared. The Godfather chuckled.

"I prefer to think of myself as a businessman Fudge. The arm's owners were threatening my business, so I eliminated them," the Godfather said calmly. "Madam Bones, any thoughts?"

"How many of these Death Eaters have you caught?" Amelia asked.

"About one or two. I dislike holding hostages. I usually have most of them killed and have a disfigured messenger to warn the rest. The tactic hasn't worked so far," the Godfather explained calmly.

"What gives you the right to do this you barbarian?" Fudge roared. The Godfather gave a cold chuckle.

"Don't act so noble you politician. I know your past Fudge. Every skeleton in your closet I have knowledge of. All I have to do is send an anonymous letter to the Daily Prophet and it would tear you to pieces," he said coolly. He snapped his fingers. Frankie slid a sealed envelope to Fudge. Fudge opened the letter and stiffened.

"Wonderful how gold can get you anything you want, eh Fudgey?"

"What do you want?" Amelia asked. The Godfather smiled.

"Ah, that's the million galleon question. What do I want? For now, I'd like a deal."

"A deal?" Fudge asked confused. The Godfather nodded.

"You pay me to get rid of this insurrection against the Ministry. In return I send you a huge wave of public support," the Godfather explained. He turned to Fudge. "Think about it Cornelius. Send word to the Prophet that the Dark Lord has risen again. Promise them that you would do everything in your power to stop them. As you draw them out, I will be in the shadows, stabbing them in the back. Then I will hand them off to the Aurors for easy picking, Madam Bones. You will get all the credit. All the glory. All the fame. Just imagine Cornelius. Your legacy. The Minister that stopped the most terrifying wizard in the history of England. The man who defied all expectations. Just imagine the amount of supporters and benefits you will have. The lights are on you, not on Dumbledore. You will be the Hero of the Light."

Madam Bones could almost see the money sacks floating by the Minister's head. His pudgy eyes were bright in glee as he turned to the Godfather.

"And how much are you asking for?"

"Two hundred thousand galleons Cornelius as well as a couple of favors," the Godfather said smoothly. Fudge was taken aback at the price. Madam Bones slammed her palm on the table.

"Minister you cannot be considering this! That is an absurd amount of money!"

"Is it really? I think of it as a small amount for a definite place in British history, maybe even global history as the man that defeated the world class terrorist only known as You-Know-Who," the Godfather whispered.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Fudge cried out. The Godfather gave a victorious smile.

"Excellent. Frankie the papers."

Fudge eagerly signed the documents Frankie gave him, despite the fact it was a blood quill. The paper glowed signifying the deal. The Godfather smile was shown only a second longer before the screen blacked out. In the room, Madam Bones shook her head.

Somehow, she knew that it would end up badly for Minister Fudge.

* * *

Corvo smiled as he closed the window and removed the hat from his head. Minister Fudge was too easily manipulated. However Madam Bones was a sharper one. Still it was no worry. It would definitely end well for him at the least. Two hundred thousand galleons for just doing what he does best. In muggle American cash, that amount of gold, considering that a galleon weighs around an ounce, would mean over two hundred million dollars in gold. A very profitable experience. Corvo opened another chat window. In a few moments, the window opened and a picture of Vitali opened up.

"Hello Boss, good to see you."

"Thank you Vitali. It's good to see you as well," Corvo said. "How are my hunter's doing?"

"Mostly bored. The situation in New York is highly stable. All the ethnic groups are at a relative peace with one another."

"Excellent. Now my friend. What do you know about England?"

"England? Y'mean bad food, worse weather, Mary fuckin' Poppins England?" Vitali asked.

"Yes, that England. Send Boris, along with three of my Lupos, will be coming here. Also five squads of my soldatos."

"What for?" Vitali asked, puzzled.

"Well my trusted friend," Corvo started. "I have gotten us a wonderfully splendid deal with the wizarding government here."

"How much?"

"200 million in solid gold," Corvo responded.

Vitali whistled. "Amazing. And this is only the tip of the iceberg right?"

"These people here run their economy in solid gold. Solid gold! How many tonnage of precious metals do they have just strolling around. I doubt they ever heard of credits or loan!" Corvo said excitedly.

"And you're planning to exploit that eh?" Vitali asked. Corvo smiled.

"Hell yeah. And to do that, I'm going to need serious artillery," Corvo said. "My raptor along with the three Lupos. A crate full of AK-47, exoskeletons, body armor, blades, and C4. The works. Along with the chopper."

"Quite an order but I'll get it done sir. Good luck with your endeavor sir. Vitali out."

The window closed. Corvo flipped the laptop closed and placed it in his trunk. Inside his trunk was a locked briefcase containing his most precious secrets, a case for his personal effects, books, and his clothes. He flipped the trunk closed and locked the lid. He looked up to see Blaise standing at the doorway.

"Is there anything you need Blaise?"

"Not really sir," Blaise said. "However its time for Transfigurations. I have your essay and your schoolbooks here."

"Thank you Blaise," Corvo responded. Blaise nodded.

"So how are your plans going sir?" Blaise asked. Corvo gave a small smile.

"Quite nicely. Everything is going as planned. However, in the coming months I am going o have to rely on you quite heavily," Corvo said.

"I'm honored that you think sir highly of me sir, but why me? Surely you could find someone else," Blaise said. Corvo smiled.

"Well you have numerous qualities that I like," Corvo said. "That's it."

Blaise nodded and the two of them continued along the corridor in silence. They entered the classroom and sat near the middle of the classroom. Corvo took out his pen and notebook and waited as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. Corvo began to take notes automatically as the professor lectured. His mind was more concerned with the future plans of the Wizarding World.

Already in the short time he was here, he had established a strong presence in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, the money making district of London England. In those two alleys alone, he could control the money flow between the three powers he had recognized in the Wizarding World. As far as he could tell; the Ministry, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Right now he had a good amount of sway within the Ministry due to Minister Fudge, a puppet politician in his opinion. Dumbledore as far as he could tell was too much of an idealist too have too much effect on what was happening in front of him. Voldemort however was his biggest competition so far. Corvo had no doubt that Voldemort had noticed him. It was only how Voldemort was going to retaliate was Corvo's biggest concern. The Raven's Coven was a well built safe house with portals to muggle London if ever there was a need to escape. However, Voldemort would have to get through booby trapped hallways and numerous mobsters in order to take it.

"Mr. Corleone!"

Corvo was snapped out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall looking down at him. Corvo looked up at her lazily.

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you please demonstrate for us by transfiguring this block of wood into an animal of your choice?"

Corvo frowned as he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He smirked and straightened up.

"PEEVES! NOT THE CABINET!"

Everyone turned around, looking wildly for Peeves, the resident poltergeist. Corvo tapped the block of wood and the wood shuddered violently before morphing into a perfect raven, all in the span of half a second. The class turned around to see Corvo stroking the transfigured raven and smiling.

"Is this satisfactory Professor?"

McGonagall nodded, inwardly displeased at being distracted so easily. For the past week, she had been trying to see Corvo actually perform magic. However, someway or another, he managed to perform it in absolute secrecy. Quite a feat considering that it was a magic school.

"Five points from Slytherin for that unnecessary outburst."

She strode away while the rest of the class turned to their own blocks of wood. Corvo chuckled as he petted the raven.

"So damn easy to fool these wizards."

* * *

"So Daphne, have you and Corvo done the dirty?" Tracey asked.

"What?" Daphne asked was focused on trying to find a book in the library.

"Have you and Corvo had sex?"

Daphne frowned at her friend. "And how is that any of your business Tracey?"

Tracey gave her friend a wide grin. "I just wanted to know. Is it really hot and heavy or more slow and passionate? And how good is he in bed. Is that fact that he's raised in the muggle world make him any better?"

"Why?"

"Because unlike moi, you have a tall, dark, sexy boyfriend while I only have me, myself, and a toy named Julius," Tracey said. Daphne frowned at her friend's disturbing answer.

"First of all, he and I have only been dating three months. Secondly, never mention Julius again."

Tracey giggled. "But is he good in bed?"

"We haven't done it yet. Couple times we've been close but-"

Tracey huffed. "Why not? He's the best guy you are ever going to meet. He's strong. Charming. Caring. And he loves you. The only thing he needs is he's as wealthy as Malfoy. Hell that's the only reason why some of the Slytherin girls date him."

"For your information, he's five times richer than Malfoy could ever be," Daphne snapped. She cursed softly as Tracey squealed.

"SEE! So what are you waiting for?"

"I just don't feel ready yet. You're my best friend Tracey but if you continue any longer, I'll hex you."

Tracey nodded. "Yeesh, someone's on the period."

She barely missed a yellow beam from Daphne.

"That was your warning shot."

Tracey giggled. "Look! You even look like Corvo when you're angry!"

Daphne was about to say something but a red beam of light blasted Tracey. She turned around to see another red beam of light hit her in the stomach. As she fell down, she saw the signature blond hair of Malfoy before she blacked out.

Malfoy looked at the two girls before nodding to his two thugs. Crabbe and Goyle picked them up and followed Draco to out of the hallway. Draco smiled as he headed down to the abandoned corridors of the dungeons. Corvo was going to pay dearly for disrespecting him. He was sure of it.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**2000 hours. That night.**

Tommy inhaled deeply into his cigarette trying to extract as much warmth as he could from the small cancer stick. He turned to his partner, Mikhail, who was seemingly unaware of the blisteringly cold seaside breeze. Tommy frowned. Lucky Russian bastard.

"What's wrong Yank? The cold's gettin' to ya? Huh?"

Tommy glared at the man who had spoken. Their London contact, Bullet Tooth Tony, a thuggish looking man with a cruel smirk on his face. At his side was a large sword that he often used in place of a gun, most of the time.

"Still bitter about loosing that poker hand huh? Get over it you fucking limey," Tommy snapped. Tony snarled and placed a hand on his sword.

"How 'bout I take that money back right now?"

"Enough Tony," Mikhail said in his deep voice. "We do not need to be fighting now."

"They should be here right now." Tommy muttered. "Damn freights."

He turned to Tony. "So how're we sneaking all of this in the middle of London any how?"

"I got my ways. Make sure I get my money."

"You'll get it don't worry. The Godfather's banking a lot on this endeavor," Tommy responded.

Tony was about to say something but he stopped. The sound of waves came upon them. In a few minutes, a large freighter was upon them being led by tugboats. The tugboats led the freighter into the port and the mobsters watched as the sailors tied down the freighter and begin to unload the crates. Tommy strode over to one of the crates and opened it with a crowbar. He lifted up the lid and looked inside. Rows upon rows of AK-47s were stacked neatly inside, waiting to be used. Tommy smiled and nodded to Tony.

"Take it to this address. When you get there, the sign in Shadow. Countersign is Raven."

Tony took the slip of paper and walked away. Tommy turned to Mikhail.

"Any worries about what will happen in the future Mikhail."

Mikhail shook his head.

"What will happen, will happen. However, I am eager to see what he'll do with all these guns. One does not stock weapons for a rainy day."

Tommy picked up one of the AK-47s and examined it. He smiled as he looked down the sights.

"Can't wait to see what the Godfather does."

* * *

Blaise opened the door to the Slytherin dorms. He strode over to his trunk and began to pull out his supplies for his next class, Ancient Runes. As he pulled out his books, he noticed something on Corvo's bed. He strode over to Corvo's bed and saw a note. He pulled it open and a necklace fell out. He picked up the necklace and turned to the note. It took less than a moment for Blaise to read the message.

"Holy shit."

Blaise ran out of the dorms and frantically ran through Hogwarts searching for Corvo. He went through the Great Hall and found Corvo speaking with Fred and George Weasley. Blaise ran to Corvo's side and shoved the letter into Corvo's hands. Corvo took the letter and began reading it.

**Clank!**

The metal goblet beside Corvo crumpled into a ball. Other loud noises were heard as plates cracked, silverware snapped, goblets were crushed, and other random things were destroyed. Corvo calmly folded up the letter and walked out of the hallway. Blaise followed him, albeit a good distance back as everything within a ten foot radius of Corvo was being destroyed. Portraits flew off the wall, their occupants screaming in rage and fear, stones began to crack with every step taken, and glass shattered into small pieces. Yet Corvo's face was impassive. No emotion at all.

"Blaise?"

"Yes sir?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"What I will do next, make sure it never leaves your lips."

"Of course."

Corvo raised his arms and reached out in front of him. He clenched his hands, twisted them, and spread them out.

**"OPEN" **

A rip in the air appeared and a dark liquid seemed to exit the tear and float down to the floor before attaching themselves to Corvo's feet. The liquid shaped itself into shadows of wolves, dragons, monsters, ravens, and all sorts of creatures. The shades grew and rose to the wall, leering at Blaise and waiting for Corvo's orders. Corvo turned to the shades with an impassive face and pointed in the area of the dungeons.

"Search every nook and cranny in Hogwarts. Search every room, closet, hole in this damn castle. But when you find a blonde haired Malfoy, you show me the way. I will deal with him personally. Understand?"

The shades nodded. Corvo nodded.

"THEN FIND HIM!"

The shades howled before gliding down the halls, flitting from shadow to shadow with incredible speed searching for Malfoy. Blaise noticed Corvo's shoulders shaking. Corvo turned to Blaise and Blaise flinched on the expression on Corvo's face. Absolute, unbridled fury was shown on his face. His eyes literally glowing in anger. Corvo made a violent jerk with his arm. Blaise instinctively ducked. The stones ten feet away from Blaise were blasted into smithereens.

**"MARK MY WORDS BLAISE! I WILL MAKE MALFOY PAY DEARLY BEFORE I DESTROY HIM!"**

**

* * *

**

****"Wake up bitch!"

Daphne gasped as she felt water splashed on her face. She looked up groggily and saw three hooded figures looking at her. She glanced to her right and saw Tracey bound in a corner, thankfully knocked out. Daphne tried to move her arms but noticed that they were in chains. She blinked several times to get the water out of her eyes before bending her head upwards. Three hooded figures were staring at her. She scoffed.

"I don't know why your bother wearing those hoods at all Malfoy. I know that weedy little voice after hearing it proclaim your incestuous love for daddy for the past 5 years," Daphne taunted. She was rewarded with a slap on her cheek. Daphne glared at Malfoy and spat blood on his feet.

"So Malfoy, I know how you megalomaniacs love telling the plans to the victims before they die. So enlighten me."

Malfoy pulled off his hood and grabbed Daphne's throat, squeezing it tightly. Daphne gasped as her head became light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do Daphne. I'm going to make Potter pay. Like any good boy, he'll come here trying to rescue you. I'm going to kill him when he comes, then rape you in front of his bleeding corpse."

_**(Authors Note: Personally I am completely disgusted in how people can take pleasure in rape. Its disgusting, immoral, and a perverse bastardization of what makes love so beautiful and human. To all you guys out there, even though we may make fun of women and their stereotypes, without them we are only half of what we can be! BELIEVE IT! Back to the story.)**_

Malfoy released Daphne's throat and looked at Tracey's bound corpse with a maniacal glee in his eyes. He raised his wand and pointed it at Tracey.

_"Crucio!"_

Tracey screamed as as fiery, unholy pain wracked through her body. She screamed, immediately wishing for the pain to pass. Daphne strained at her bonds, trying to stop Malfoy's torture. To her disgust, she saw Malfoy giggle like a child as Tracey thrashed on the ground in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Malfoy glanced at Daphne and smirked.

"Maybe you would like a taste, Daphne?"

Daphne saw the wand point towards her.

_"Crucio!"  
_

Daphne stiffened as she felt pain flow through her body, like her blood was fire. She clenched her teeth tightly, refusing to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Her Occulemency barriers clamped down, somewhat separating her body from her mind, shielding her mind of the pain and cruelty of Malfoy. Malfoy glared and he canceled the spell. Daphne panted and glared at Malfoy.

"Is that all you got ferret?"

"No. Let's see how long you can last until Potter get's here," Malfoy said softly. _"Crucio!" _

Daphne stiffened again, resisting the pain. With her mind shielded, she focused all of her energy on just the thought of Corvo.

"He will come. Just like in New York."

_**URAAAAAAAAWRKAKAKAKAKAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Malfoy paused as the chilling shriek echoed and bounced through the dungeon. Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, here comes the hero. Crabbe, Goyle. Keep torturing the bitches. I'll face Potter alone."

Tracey shrieked as pain flowed through her body. Daphne glared as Crabbe slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Daphne.

"Do your worst."

_"Crucio!"_

* * *

Corvo and Blaise followed the shades down into the darkest, dankest part of the Hogwarts dungeons. In the dark gloom, Blaise could faintly see a red aura around Corvo that seemed to pulse every once in a while. However his shadow was the strangest thing as it moved independently from Corvo and it changed shapes from human, snake, and raven. It also extinguished any torches it passed, darkening the already black corridor of the dungeons.

Corvo opened the door and they could faintly hear screams of pain. Corvo's fist clenched down and crushed the solid brass doorknob. He began to rush down, following the shades as they led him closer and closer to the screams. As the screams became louder, Blaise noticed that the screams were from Tracey. He quickened his steps and pulled out his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Blaise gagged as Corvo yanked on his collar, pulling him down. The green curse sailed over them and smote the stone walls next to them. Corvo knelt up and pulled out an USP .45 handgun. He pulled out another and handed it to Blaise.

"Aim and pull the trigger. Rescue Tracey and Daphne. I'll deal with this bastard myself. And don't hold back. Kill them."

Blaise nodded and took the handgun. He rushed off to the source of screams, following the shades on the wall. Corvo stood up and peered around the somewhat large corridor.

"I know you're here Malfoy. I can smell that grease you slick your hair with. Come out and fight me man to man."

Soft laughter was heard.

"I'd rather not Potter. I don't stoop down to a muggle's level. I fight like a wizard."

"You mean a bloody sneak," Corvo snapped. He heard rustling and fired his gun above him. A loud thump was heard in front of him and he quickly shot in the general direction in front of him. A sick orange light came his way. Corvo rolled out of the way and easily dodged the next five curses that came his way.

"STAY STILL SCARHEAD!" Malfoy roared. Corvo pulled out a knife and threw it in the direction of the voice. The knife missed Malfoy but snagged onto the invisibility cloak he wore, making Malfoy visible. Corvo pointed his handgun at Malfoy and fired. Malfoy desperately threw up a Shield Charm but the large bullet smashed through his shield and into his shoulder. Malfoy howled in pain, not seeing Corvo rush towards him. Corvo leaped in the air and kicked Malfoy in the chin. Malfoy crashed to the ground, losing his grip on his wand. He reached for it but Corvo flipped him on his back and knelt on his arms. He methodically began punching Malfoy's face. Any soft part of Malfoy's face, he smashed with his fist. Soon both eyes were swollen shut, his proud straight nose was beaten flat and crooked, cheeks ballooned up and blood appearing from his mouth. Malfoy gurgled as he struggled weakly. Corvo smirked as he hauled Malfoy to his feet.

"NOT SO TOUGH WHEN YOU ACTUALLY FIGHT LIKE A MAN, HUH MALFOY?"

Corvo lifted Malfoy over his head and sent him slamming down on his knee, driving the wind out of him. Malfoy vomited blood and tried to crawl away but Corvo stomped on his wounded shoulder. Malfoy screamed as Corvo stomped multiple times on the wounded shoulder.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Injured shoulder? Let me even that out."

Corvo whipped out his gun and shot twice more in the injured shoulder and fired three times into the unwounded shoulder. He ignored Malfoy's screaming and grabbed Malfoy's arms. He braced himself on Malfoy's upper back and began pulling, tearing the already injured muscles. He laughed loudly at Malfoy's screams.

"Hurts doesn't it. Well we ain't done yet. Get up you snivelling bastard."

He kicked Malfoy over and hauled him by the throat. Malfoy wheezed and began moving his mouth. Corvo leaned closer.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear."

A sharp pain flared at his stomach. He looked down and saw a knife stabbed hilt deep into his stomach. Corvo looked at Malfoy smiling maliciously and instantly he temper rose. He roared as he threw Malfoy against the wall and began to hit every part of Malfoy's body he could reach. He smashed repeatedly with his fists, elbows, knees, feet, and even his head. Malfoy was past recognizing pain as much of his body was broken into bloody pieces. Still Corvo continued to pulverize Malfoy like a piece of steak. A hand grabbed his fist and he whirled around to see Daphne's face.

"Enough Corvo."

Corvo's furious face melted to a relieved one as he cupped Daphne's face with his hands. Even in the dim light, he could see Daphne's smile as she nuzzled his bloodstained hands.

"Sir. Hold still," Blaise whispered. "This'll hurt."

Corvo grunted loudly as Blaise yanked the knife from his stomach. Blaise pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bleeding wound.

"Termino Foris."

Corvo grunted in pain as Blaise seared the wound shut. It was an ugly fix but it would do fine until they reached Madam Pomfrey. Blaise also pulled out a needle and stabbed it in Corvo's side. Corvo sighed as the morphine took effect. He turned to Daphne and noticed the bruise.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You are in worse shape mister. C'mon and stand up. I can't haul you all the way to the Hospital Wing by myself," Daphne said. Corvo chuckled. He turned to Blaise who had Tracey in his arms. He smiled at Blaise.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sir," Blaise replied. "What do we do about Malfoy?"

"Leave him. Even if he doesn't die, he'll be crippled. I have plans for him. What about the others?"

"Dead as ordered."

"Good job."

* * *

**A week later.**

Malfoy stared up at the Hospital Ceiling. His body was completely covered in a cast as his bones regrew slowly and painfully. Through the pain, he vowed to crush Corvo. While he in a pain induced tantrum, he did not notice Corvo striding towards him, carrying a small case. Corvo smiled evilly as he stared into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy's eyes widened as he realized that Corvo was smiling at him.

"Malfoy did you think I was going to let you go so easily? No no. You are going to be my test subject once I am finished with you."

Malfoy watched as Corvo pulled open the case, revealing several large needles, each of them nearly foot long and filled with an unknown fluid. Corvo whistled as he picked one up.

"Now most of these can just be taken orally but for the maximum effect they need to be injected into the bone marrow, an extremely painful process. Unfortunately I do not have any on me so you will have to bear it."

For the next hour, Malfoy's muffled screams faded away as he slipped into unconsciousness. Corvo smiled as he left Malfoy spotless aside from urine stains. Corvo chuckled as he closed the Hospital Wing doors.

"Sweet Dreams Malfoy, cause when you wake up, it will be a living nightmare."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slytherin Dorms. Near Midnight. **

Blaise carefully exited the common room, intent on heading to the kitchen for the fifth night in a row. Blaise shook his head, trying to forget the nightmare that woke him up. He nearly vomited as he looked down at his hands and saw, for a split second, bright red blood flowing through his fingertips. He knelt on the ground, lightheaded and dry heaved. Nothing but spittle came out thankfully. Blaise quickly stood back on his feet and made his way down to the kitchens. He faced a portrait of a fruit bowl and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and turned into a green handle. Blaise yanked it open and entered the kitchen. Blaise stumbled and made his way to a small kitchen table. Even this late, there were House-Elves cleaning and preparing for breakfast. Several saw Blaise and one made its way by Blaise.

"Does young Master need anything?"

"Just give me a bottle of Firewhiskey please," Blaise whispered.

The House Elf frowned but quickly retrieved the drink with two empty glasses. Blaise opened the bottle and poured himself a generous amount. The fiery liquor burned his throat but Blaise welcomed the pain. It made his mind forget the haunting stare of Crabbe and Goyle before he shot them. How two small twitches of his fingers ripped the life out of two of his schoolmates that he had known for five years. The sheer callousness and numbness of emotion needed to simply execute them. In that moment that he had Crabbe and Goyle kneeling in front of him, staring up at him and hoping for a chance at mercy, Blaise simply pulled the trigger.

Blaise knocked down another generous amount of whiskey, smiling dimly as he felt the alcohol cloud his thoughts. He poured another glass but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Again here Blaise?"

Blaise turned to see Corvo watching him. Blaise stumbled to his feet and stood at attention.

"Sir!"

"Easy there Blaise. Take a seat and pour me one as well," Corvo said. Blaise nodded and poured two glasses of whiskey. Corvo swallowed a generous amount but eyed Blaise as he knocked the large amount of whiskey down his throat.

"You feel guilty right? And you're having nightmares huh?"

Blaise nodded. Corvo sighed.

"I had that problem too. My first kill was when I was thirteen and I was a mess. Yet I manage."

"How?"

"The thing with the Unforgivables is that you need real intent to use them. Crabbe and Goyle were dumb as a bag of hammers. However they were able to use the curse meaning that they truly enjoyed causing pain. Idiotic bullies now but they can grow into idiotic monsters whose only desires are pain."

Blaise nodded. Tipsy he may be, Corvo's words seemed to clear the miserable cloud that fogged Blaise's mind.

"You know it was right to kill them, yet you cannot see the reason. Let me give you a reason. You saved my girlfriend from more pain. Furthermore you saved Tracey. From what Daphne told me, Tracey would have become seriously injured if you had not intervened. Because of you, Tracey is not a catatonic or moody person. She won't forget the pain and fear. But hopefully after some time passes, she'll become the same girl that loves to annoy us."

Corvo filled Blaise's glass.

"For such monsters like Crabbe and Goyle, a quick death is the best mercy. The other fate for such monsters is to go mad under the dementors. So pick up you glass for the saved future innocents and go to bed," Corvo said. "We have school tomorrow."

Blaise gave Corvo a small smile and raised his glass.

"To ya long life and a feathery future!"

Blaise swallowed the large amount of whiskey. He stood straight with a goofy smile on his face before falling off his chair, shit-faced drunk. Corvo chuckled and waved his hand. Blaise's body began to float and hover. Corvo grabbed Blaise's pajama and pulled his body back to the Slytherin dorm. Corvo laid Blaise back in his bed before going off to his own bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

"Oooh. My head."

"Can't say I didn't expect it. You knocked back nearly a whole cup of firewhiskey in less than 30 minutes."

Blaise sat unsteadily on the long bench. He glanced at the amount of food around him and nearly puked. He decided to just close his eyes and wait until the world stopped spinning. Corvo chuckled and poured Blaise a glass of water and mixed in spoonful of sugar. He pushed it to Blaise. He also got Blaise's plate and filled it with eggs, bacon, and fruits.

"Drink. Your body needs water. Once you feel a little better, eat something."

Blaise nodded and drank the glass of water. Corvo looked into his bag and made sure that he had his books for today's subjects. To his surprise he found a bottle of muggle painkillers slipped in. He opened it and found a note from Tracey. Corvo chuckled and pulled two pills out for Blaise. Blaise swallowed them gratefully before placing his head back down.

"How's he doing?"

Corvo looked up to see Daphne staring down at Blaise. She slid in gracefully beside Corvo and began to pile on her plate.

"He's undergoing a rough time. The first time is always the worst," Corvo muttered. "He's a strong person. He'll be fine."

"I sure hope so. Malfoy's going to come out of that coma sooner or later and tell people about what you did," Daphne said.

"Even if he'll come out of that coma, he'll be in no shape to speak," Corvo replied lightly. Daphne caught the dark undertone to his voice and her mouth thinned/

"What did you do?"

"A cocktail of magical ingredients and muggle chemicals. I would be very surprised if he managed to wake up before the month is over," Corvo whispered. "His torment will be my weapon. His misery, my gun. His pain, my fire. In short, just a bomb waiting to explode."

"Why?" Corvo's face twisted into an expression of hate.

"He hurt you," Corvo stated. "That's reason enough."

Corvo anger melted as he felt Daphne's hand grip his.

"I always knew that you would come for me."

"Yeah but what if I'm too late?"

"You won't be. No matter what you may think, you are my knight in shining armor," Daphne whispered. She glanced at Corvo's dubious glance. "Well one in a suit and gun."

A loud retching noise was heard and they turned to see Tracey dry heaving.

"The atmosphere is so sweet that its making me sick.

Just then, Blaise vomited. Tracey giggled and rubbed Blaise's back.

"See, he even agrees with me. Don't you handsome?"

**Blech! **

"See? Even your right-hand man agrees!"**  
**

"Mr. Corleone, may we have a word?"

Corvo turned around to see Albus Dumbledore, Delores Umbridge, and Severus Snape looking at him. Corvo smirked, knowing full well why he was called out.

"May I help you?"

"Come to my office please. We have much to discuss," Albus said.

* * *

"Well Malfoy. What did you find out about this Godfather person?"

Malfoy trembled as he bowed his his head.

"Milord forgive me! Not only has practically no one heard of him but also, he now has support of the Ministry. I tried to ask Fudge and others about him. However, it seems that Fudge is adamant about leaving him alone. He had me thrown out by the Aurors."

Voldemort frowned. "Interesting. Malfoy, do you at least know one of their hideouts?"

"Yes sir. It seems the Godfather has set up a small club at the location of what was formerly Borgin and Burkes."

"Borgin and Burkes? What happened to all of the artifacts inside?"

"I am not sure milord."

Voldemort's face twisted in anger and he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

_"Crucio!"_

Malfoy screamed in pain. Voldemort held the curse for a bit longer before releasing it.

"You will take our Death Eaters and ransack the place. Capture anyone inside and bring them to me. I will use them to find out where this Godfather is hiding."

"At once milord."

Malfoy practically ran out of the throne room. Voldemort sat back against his chair and closed his eyes. Borgin and Burkes was a treasure trove of Dark artifacts, many of them which could be used against his enemies well. However it was the tomes that the Dark Lord was interested in. Many of them contained secrets to the Dark Arts that had been lost for many years. Some of which could have been Slytherin's own texts. It was this knowledge he needed to cement his reign of England and remain immortal.

Voldemort pounded his fist against the throne. That man. He had thrown a wrench in his plan. Dumbledore he could deal with. The Ministry he could handle. But this man. He had no idea who he is, what's his motives, how he thinks. And yet this man seems to know him. Voldemort ground his teeth. The more he found out about this Godfather, the better. Before this man's power could challenge his.

* * *

Corvo followed the professors to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore spoke the password to the gargoyle and revealed a stone staircase that led into his office. Once they were in his office, Albus sat behind his desk while the other two teachers sat on either side of Corvo. Corvo sat in the chair in front of Albus, his face completely emotionless.

"Mr. Corleone, one of our students has been put in the Hospital Wing due to severe injuries. Also two of his friends were found dead in the dungeons with what appeared to be bullet wounds in their heads," Albus stated. He stared at Corvo waiting for a reaction. However, Corvo's only emotion he could read was boredom.

"Well sir, with all due respect, you need to increase your security. There are so many abandoned hallways and corridors that I would not be surprised if there were more abandoned bodies lying around," Corvo replied.

"Do you have any knowledge as to why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. Corvo frowned.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid? You obviously think I was the one that murdered Crabbe and Goyle and put Malfoy in the Hospital Wing."

"We never stated that it was Crabbe and Goyle that were murdered, Mr. Corleone," Snape said triumphantly. Corvo snorted.

"I live in the same dorm as Malfoy and his two goons, I think I can put two and two together," Corvo replied. "Malfoy rarely is alone with anyone except his two henchmen. Nearly everyone in the Slytherin dorms knew that he and his goons were absent because we could not hear his whiny rant at precisely 2200 hours that night."

"However only you have a history of physical confrontation with Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore countered. Corvo nodded.

"True sir. However Malfoy provoked me into an argument. When I said how his mother was a money grabbing whore that pumped him out, he ordered his henchmen to attack me. I defended myself," Corvo stated. "While your opinion may pity the weak, he was at fault. I just won the fight."

"His two friends were found dead because of gunshot wounds. I forbid the knowledge of muggle firearms from our teachings so the fact remains that a mugglebor or half-blood must have done it," Dumbledore stated.

"While I may be half-blood, that does not prove anything. Malfoy made a lot of enemies in his time here. Once muggleborn or half-blood could have just smuggled a gun in his trunk and waited until it was the right time, kill Crabbe and Goyle, and beat Malfoy until he was satisfied. Also there is the fact that it could have been made to look like a muggle-born had done it. A transfigured thin spike to stab into the head with a small piece of smashed lead near the exit wound. Bludgeoning hexes until Malfoy was beaten into a pulp. There are many different ways to kill aside from the Killing Curse. All it takes is some imagination," Corvo said. Dumbledore stared at Corvo in the eye, sending out a mental probe. To his surprise, he could sense nothing. It was like trying to mind read and empty well. Corvo's smile grew slightly wider, making Dumbledore full well that Corvo was aware of what Dumbledore was doing.

Inwardly, Snape and Dumbledore were fuming. They knew that Corvo had done the deed, yet they could not pin him. Madam Umbridge coughed.

"I suggest we have him tried under full court of law Albus," Umbridge suggested. "I'm sure the Minister would make a suggestion since two heirs of minor Houses were murdered while an heir of a prestigious family was brutally and deliberately attacked."

"You have no evidence. Nothing substantial, just assumptions," Corvo said.

"We'll find something I'm sure," Umbridge replied airily. Corvo frowned.

"If you try to frame me, it will only end up bad. Do not think I would just take it lying down," Corvo stated. He stood up and strode towards the door. He took a look at Dumbledore and smiled.

"Y'know, if you were the one that raised me instead of the Dursleys, you might have molded me into the perfect tool. Yet you placed me in an abusive home hoping to soften me. Funny how that plan backfired."

Corvo opened the door, leaving the three professors fuming in rage. As he walked down, Corvo chuckled.

"All according to plan. Too damn easy."

* * *

**Knockturn Alley 0100 **

Terrence was in a room inside the Raven's Coven, staring at the security cameras. He had them set on thermal, waiting to see if there was a threat coming. The cameras were not only placed in front of the club but also all around the two alleys making it possible to watch all of Diagon and Knockturn Alley at once. Terrence turned away from the screens and checked his computer monitors to see who was active and awake. With the new shipment of weapons that had come in, there were 60 mobsters, not counting the three Lupos that had arrived. Terrence shuddered. Those Lupos gave him the creeps, always staring from under those long brimmed hats. While the Lupos were not really on any duty, the 60 mobsters were divided into 10 men shifts every 4 hours, keeping an alert guard if there was ever an attack. Terrence chuckled. He doubted that there would ever need all the mobsters if there was an attack. The Lupos would just shred them apart. Them and their raptors.

A monitor beeped. Terrence looked up to see a large group of masked individuals coming their way. Terrence quickly tallied them up as another group appeared in the middle of Knockturn Alley. Another quick tally and he turned on his radio.

"Hey we got 28 wizards heading our way, all of them wearing hoods and masks."

Down at the front desk, a Lupo by the name of Lee picked up the radio.

"Understood. Are we to eliminate them?"

Terrence quickly typed in the computer, searching of Corvo's orders.

"Terminate them. Leave only one alive to send as a message."

"Roger." Lee quickly pressed a knot at the bar, sending an alarm through the club. Immediately, 10 men arrived at the door front, armed to the teeth with AK-47s. Lee himself went to the back and strode over to the raptor pen. His raptor, a large 7 foot tall raptor named Sawtooth, approached him. Lee eyed the raptor fearlessly until the raptor nudged his hand. Lee smiled as he petted the raptor on the nose.

"C'mon buddy. It's time."

The raptor nodded and bent its knees. Lee quickly placed the harness and saddle on Sawtooth, making sure the device would not impede the raptor's claws or neck. Lee hauled himself onto the raptors' back. Once he was settled, Lee tapped Sawtooth's side twice. The raptor gave a fierce screech and ran out the back. Lee held himself tightly on the handle while the buckles on his legs held him on the seat, allowing for free hands. He reached in his coat and pulled out a radio.

"Coming around the back with a raptor. Make sure you have the flashbangs out on my mark."

Sawtooth went around and saw the wizards massing at the front of Raven's Coven. Lee raised his radio.

"Now!"

Ten flashbangs were thrown and exploded simultaneously. The wizards began to blindly stumble around, confused and dazed at the sudden noise and light. Sawtooth screeched loudly and pounced on the nearest wizard, ripping the poor victim's throat out. Lee pulled out his sawn-off shotgun and fired both barrels, severely injuring three nearby wizards. By now, Lee could see several of his men flooding out of the club and unleashing the bullets on the wizards. Many of the wizards were mowed down in an instant. By now, the shock had worn off and the small number of remaining wizards had conjured a stone wall to defend themselves from the gunfire. Lee tossed a flash bang over the wall and followed the flash bang with a cooked grenade. The grenade sent several wizards flying, leaving only three unharmed. The mobsters quickly surrounded the three surviving wizards and pointed their guns at them.

"Get them inside in the cells. We'll deal with them later. Any wounded on the ground, make sure they're fed to the raptors," Lee stated. With impressive efficiency, the Alley was quiet and empty again. The only thing remaining were the bloodstains on the ground and the scorch smiled as he closed the clubs doors. More blood will be spilled. Except this time, he wasn't on the losing side.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Corvo was enjoying dinner with his close friends. By now, Blaise had recovered from his hangover well. His normal stoic attitude returned and he was chatting politely with Tracey. Corvo turned back to Daphne and fed her a piece of fruit. He blushed as she licked the small piece of fruit slowly and sensuously.

"Geez Daphne, don't do that."

"Why, is it making you uncomfortable?" she asked, mischievously.

"Um yeah," Corvo replied bashfully. Daphne giggled.

"Really. Then watch this."

Daphne ate another piece of fruit. However the manner she did ate the piece of banana almost made Corvo break out in a and Tracey chuckled as Corvo turned extremely bright red and clenched his nose.

"Jesus Christ. Now I can never look at a banana again."

Daphne giggled again. It was endearing how she was able to make a ruthless crime boss into putty just by eating.

**Bang!**

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Madam Umbridge marched down towards the Slytherin Table, accompanied by four Aurors. She stopped in front of Corvo and opened a scroll.

"By the authority as Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, you are arrested for the murder of two students and the assault on another. Aurors take him away!"

Corvo glared at Umbridge as he slowly stood up. He turned to an Auror who was holding a pair of shackles.

"One moment please."

The Auror nodded. "Take your time son."

Corvo smiled gratefully and turned to Daphne.

"I'll be out soon. Don't you worry."

Daphne smiled. "I'm not. Go give em hell, Corvo."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Corvo smiled widely.

"I'll see you soon. Blaise take care of them. Don't be afraid to ask our friends."

Blaise nodded. "Good luck sir."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's all part of the plan," Corvo mouthed. Corvo turned back to the Auror and pointed at the shackles.

"I'll do it myself, sir."

The Auror nodded as Corvo shackled himself. The Aurors marched Corvo out of the hallway. As he left the Hall, he put a impudent smile on his face, not unlike the smile Fred and George often had before a prank. Dumbledore cursed inwardly. Corvo knew this would happen. Now with this arrest, it will only end badly not only on the Ministry but himself as well.

At the same time this was happening, a hooded student tied a letter to an owl. The owl hooted as it flew through the night sky to London. After some time flying, the owl swooped down on the Daily Prophet's headquarters. The owl flew threw an open window and dropped a letter on the Chief Editor's lap. The man looked at the thick envelope and opened it curious. His eyes widened as he read the information. He immediately pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing the morning's next news.

**Harry Potter Speaks Out For the First Time! A Life of Neglect and Shame at the Hands of our Heroes!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwarts **

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall for breakfast, pondering on what to do with the issue of Harry. While Harry was now in the custody of the Ministry, he could probably now get access to the child. Probably be able to break him and remold him. Yes that could work. Have the Ministry torture him while he swoops in as the rescuer and his salvation. With Harry's psyche broken, he could use his magic to weave him back into Harry James Potter, not that American abomination known as Corvo Corleone. Dumbledore nodded. Fudge was under his control and in extension, so was Umbridge, though she did not know. The foolish bureaucrat, thinking he could outwit him. Once he had rescued Harry, train him as a suicide zealot to severely injure Voldemort, then come in to kill Voldemort to avenge Harry. Use his influence to inherit the Potter fund for himself. It was perfect.

He sat in his large chair and smiled benevolently at the students. While most of them ignored him, a good number of students were glaring murderously at him. To make it worse, they were the top students and the most influential students. The boldest of Gryffindors, the most caring and loyal of Hufflepuffs, the smartest Ravenclaws, and the most ambitious Slytherins, were the ones with narrowed eyes. His smile slipped as sipped his tea and picked up his morning paper.

**SPPRRRRT!**

Dumbledore spat out his tea as he read the front page of the Daily Prophet. In the middle, with vivd, color photography, showed Corvo kissing his girlfriend and bravely striding out of the Great Hall, in shackles, on his own will. The picture itself showed Corvo as a charming saint instead of a criminal. Dumbledore cursed at Umbridge's incompetence. He quickly scanned the article and ground his teeth enraged.

**Harry Potter Speaks Out For the First Time! A Life of Neglect and Shame at the Hands of our Heroes!**

**Harry James Potter is a legendary name in our world. The one who saved us from You-Know-Who's reign of terror nearly 16 years ago. However on that tragic night, his noble parents died and he himself vanished from the Wizarding World. Many assumed he also died but a good number believed that the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had hidden him to be trained as a warrior for the Light and a future protector of the Wizarding World. **

**Now after 16 years, Mr. Potter mailed me personally with biography of his life. A story of his triumphs, struggles, and salvation. As I read this golden piece of history, my view of the world has been turned upside down. To think such treacheries were made against such a hero like Harry Potter, who I shall now Corvo Corleone out of respect. Prepare yourselves my readers, to a story that will cause much a revolution in the world. **

**Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet**

**Lord Charles Claustrum**

**_Article continued to page 2_**

Dumbledore quickly turned over the page to the following article. Inwardly he was cursing more and more as he suspected that Corvo had planned this and had a mole to sneak out the pictures and story. He first suspected Corvo's close friends but he shook his head. Corvo would not be as forward as that. Also, Blaise's face was shown clearly on the photograph, meaning it must have been one of the other houses that had captured that photograph.

**The Torch in the Dark**

**On the eve of You-Know-Who's demise, Rubeus Hagrid had him removed from the wreckage of the Potter's residence at Godric's Hollow, under orders from Albus Dumbledore. When Hagrid got there, Sirius Black, the Potter's Secret Keeper, was already there with young Harry in his hands. However Hagrid persuaded young Black to turn over his own godson into Dumbledore's hands. And so, Hagrid left to deliver Harry to Dumbledore while Sirius Black went after Peter Pettigrew.**

**Sirius Black has been long thought of as a Death Eater. However, by Mr. Potter's testimony, Sirius Black was most definitely not a Death Eater. He was not even the Potter's Secret Keeper, despite being well-known as James Potter's best friend and best man. He was a decoy for Voldemort. In fact, the real Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, a cowardly, ratlike man who's only fortune was being friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin during their time at Hogwarts. Understandably, Sirius went after Peter, enraged at how the coward had betrayed his friends. However, Peter got the best of Sirius in the infamous event. According to bystander's reports, Peter accused Sirius publicly of murdering the Potters before Sirius silenced him with a spell that caused a gas main explosion that killed 12 muggles in the process, and a finger was the biggest part of Peter they could find. The real story is that Sirius Black never fired a spell. Peter cut off his own finger and used a powerful Dark spell to cause that explosion. In the mayhem, he transformed himself into a rat and has escaped, framing Sirius in the process. So Black went into Azkaban, a broken and innocent man.**

**Harry Potter was delivered to the muggle family of the Dursleys. The matriarch, Ms. Petunia Dursley, was Lily Potter's sister. Dumbledore laid Harry at the doorstep of the Dusley's house, leaving the hero of our world in the hands of muggles. While many muggles are understanding these days and age, Petunia Dursley hated her sister and in extension, hated Harry as well. So for the next four years, young Harry was forced to live a living hell as the family's house-elf, beaten daily and almost dying on more than several occasions**

**Through chance or fate, young Harry managed to somehow escape his abusive relatives on a cold, fall night in New York City. His Uncle Vernon had decided to rid himself of young Harry and dumped the boy into a nearby dumpster. With amazing fortitude and will, he survived and thrived on the streets of New York, as a pauper stealing from people for his own survival, often barely scraping by. Yet his intelligence attracted the eye of a rich, philanthropist known as Marcos Corleone, a man who made his fortune from developing a chain of high class restaurants. After saving Harry from the streets, he adopted the boy like his own son, christening him Corvo Corleone. **

**Yet tragedy bespoke of the young heir as when he was 12, Marcos Corleone and his wife were trying to save Corvo. After three years in self-imposed isolation, Corvo wrested the reins of his father's business from corrupt businessmen.**** Corvo dived into business like a fish into water, succeeding beyond his father's wildest dreams. At only 16, he is ranked as one of the richest people in New York City. It is estimated that if his belongings were liquidated, they would by around 700 million dollars. (Over 50,000 galleons. More than Wizarding England's GDP)**

**However, while he is a successful youth beyond many people's dream, he scorns the Wizarding World. I could not believe it when he stated that. Yet as I continued to read his personal statements, I can see why someone like him could scorn our world. **

**Albus Dumbledore, toted as the England's guardian like a second coming of Merlin was the one responsible for him almost dying several times at the hands of people that Dumbledore already knew hated magic. He also employs a known Death Eater, Professor Severus Snape, that was responsible for the death of the Potters and had a key role in the torture of the Longbottoms. **

**What was even more startling is the existence of a Prophecy that foretold You-Know-Who's downfall at the hands of a "Chosen One". It is this prophecy that the legend of Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived is born from. But it is all a lie created by Dumbledore. Dumbledore forged a powerful memory modification spell and had it injected into a beggar woman's mind, nearly shattering her sanity. Yet the result was that she suffered a minor seizure and went into a trance, repeating the words that Dumbledore wanted to hear, as well as You-Know-Who's spy, Severus Snape. For the past 30 years, it was all staged by Albus Dumbledore. The potential parents of the Chosen Hero. A known renegade student that he knew would rampage throughout England. Mayhaps even the miracle of defeating the Killing Curse. All of it planning for the eventual future where he would be seen as the world's only authority.  
**

**In truth, You-Know-Who is as vulnerable as any person. He is a talented wizard and a great spellcrafter, but he is a man. A man who by the use of Dark Arts ripped his soul from his own body and sealed it into items spread throughout England, a barbaric act that is a bastardization of the miracle of life.**

**Albus through his machinations has become a monster himself, playing with people as if the world was his own little game. It disgusts me as to how one man is able to cause so much grief and sorrow for his own ego.  
**

**As I sat down trying to process this monumental news, young Harry gave me a cryptic quote and a small message.**

**"_Only a man can slay a monster."_**

**_"Though I honor my birth mother and father, Harry James Potter is a name that was used when I was hated and scorned. Corvo Corleone is a name, given by loving and honorable parents. Please refer to that in the future."_**

**_Respectfully Corvo Corleone._**

**When I finished this letter, I poured myself a glass of the strongest firewhiskey I had. I raised it to the sky and toasted the boy, no MAN, who is currently residing in the prison cell in custody of the Ministry of Magic.**

**So for my final words, I raise my glass**

**To Corvo Corleone**

Dumbledore placed the paper down, absolutely furious. It took more than 30 years of utmost secrecy to plan this. All stemming from his way of stopping You-Know-Who. Choosing the perfect candidates for the so called Prophecy. Tracking a suitable "fraud" for the Prophecy. Making a fake orb and planting it in the Department of Mysteries. Mind wiping Lily after he implanted an imperfect but extremely strong deflecting runic stone inside of her. It was all falling apart.

"Albus is this true?"

Albus schooled his features and placed the newspaper on the table before turning to Madam Hooch. She was completely aghast at the article.

"I admit that some of the article is true but most of it are conspiracies theories. All of what I do is for the greater good for all of England."

Minerva frowned. "I told you that family was no good! Abandoning him in the middle of New York?! Hagrid should have left him with Sirius! At least then he would have been loved and cared for!"

"This is absolutely outrageous!" Flitwick snapped. "Your students look up to you for safety and guidance! This is your role as the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"His role is much bigger Filius!" Snape defended. "He has a much bigger role in the world than babysitting a bunch of whining babies."

"More important than the life of an innocent child?" Professor Sprout asked. "One child's sacrifice is not worth the well being of a corrupted society!"

Blaise glanced at the Staff Table from the Gryffindor Table. He gave a small smile as he passed a small enchanted bag with ten Galleons in it.

"Thanks Neville."

"Believe me, its a pleasure."

* * *

**Raven's Coven**

"Well scum are you ready to talk?"

Tommy glanced at the near naked Death Eater, hanging upside down by the ankles. The Death Eater merely glared at Tommy as Tommy waited for an answer. Tommy smiled as he motioned to a nearby soldato. The soldato gave Tommy a golf club. Tommy smiled evilly as he picked up a tee and a golf ball. Tommy chuckled as he set up the tee.

"In the muggle world, we have a sport called golf. Let me give you a small demonstration of how it is played."

Tommy swung the golf club. Goyle's muffled screamed as the hard ball impacted hard against his head. More and more balls continued to rain down on Goyle. After 20 balls, Tommy yanked off the gag around Goyle's mouth.

"Ready to talk?"

Goyle sang like a bird as he gave information about Voldemort and his movements, motives, and future plans. Also a list of known Death Eaters as well as forced participants that Goyle knew. Even addresses of high ranking Death Eaters.

"Will you let me go?" Goyle asked faintly. Tommy nodded.

"Of course. Stretch him out."

Two cables were wrapped around Goyle's wrists. Goyle screamed as the cables wrapped around a small motor, and began to stretch him to the point of nearly tearing him apart. Then Tommy walked towards him and tapped Goyle's head with the golf iron. He raised the golf iron high and smirked at the doomed man.

"Fore!"

The iron swung through the air and smashed against his forehead, completely caving the bone in. Goyle's brain splattered against the floor. Tommy glanced at his club, dripping with blood. He tossed the iron to a nearby soldato.

"Make sure this is cleaned up. Where's Corvo Corleone now?"

"In a minimum security holding cell sir. Why is this boy important sir? Is he related to Don Corleone?"

"A distant relative Mickie. Now make sure the room is cleaned before Mikhail comes back."

Tommy strode out of the room and headed down to the armory. He found Lee sharpening his kodachi on a stone. He sat down on the bench beside Lee.

"The sap sang like a bird. The boy's in a cell awaiting trial. And the Godfather already began planting seeds of revolution. Take a look at this morning's paper."

Lee took the paper wordlessly. His eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch before he placed the letter down.

"Don Corleone's wings spread very far. To have this kind of information is near impossible," Lee muttered.

"Yet he still does."

"So when do we go in to rescue the squirt?" Lee asked. "Bet the brat wouldn't last a week."

"The Don Corleone assured me that he would have be fine."

Lee shrugged. "If he says so."

Tommy grinned. "Don't you worry buddy. You're time will come."

"Sure hope so."

Lee watched Tommy leave the armory. His cell phone rang in his trench coat. He pulled it open and read the text that was sent to him. He smiled as he scrolled through the phone. An order by the Godfather himself.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Minister Fudge smiled as he marched off to the holding cells. Initially he was pleased that Harry was arrested. But when he found out that Harry Potter was named, Corvo Corleone, Fudge was alarmed. He assumed that Corvo was a close relative of Don Corleone. If Don Corleone's possible heir was shoved into Azkaban, who knows what the man would do. Fudge swallowed nervously, thinking of the severed arms in that dark room. If that was simply business, vengeance would be extremely excruciating. Fudge didn't doubt for a second that Don Corleone could be as powerful as You-Know-Who, yet he is content on making money. Fudge took a deep breath calming himself. Money was good. He could handle money and the Godfather was willing to do business with him, off the books of course. Probably if Fudge made a good impression, he could gain more knowledge on who this mysterious Don Corleone is. Possibly gain more gold. Fudge schooled his features and opened the door to Corvo's cell. He smiled and stuck out a hand to Corvo.

"Hello Corvo, my name is Minister Fudge."

Fudge immediately shuddered as the teen smiled at him, yet those glowing green eyes pierced him. Corvo was definitely the Godfather's son.

"Hello Minister, I am Corvo Corleone."

Inwardly, Corvo chuckled. He knew the game Fudge was playing. But he didn't know that he was playing with the master. He smiled widely.

Foolish wizards. So secure in their superiority. Well he was going to tear that illusion down and stomp on it.

Customs be damned. This world damned him, and he was going to rip it to shreds and remake it in his own image.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rookwood Mansion 0100 hour **

Lee and his team were at the tree line of the Rookwood Mansion, scouting the area using thermal binoculars. He quickly scanned the area around the mansion, counting the men he had. One Lupo and five squads of four mobsters against who ever is inside the mansion. Lee counted at least eight wizards guarding the place and assumed there were more inside. He pressed a finger to his headset.

"Kurochi, get your team inside the mansion, eliminate the guards, and find out what you can. You have an hour. If we don't hear from you, we're coming in," Lee whispered.

Using the thermal binoculars, he watched as Kurochi's team of Kage units easily scaled the mansion wall and slid inside the window. One of them snuck up on a wizard and easily broke the unsuspecting man's neck. Lee watched as the group easily tracked all eight guards and assassinated them with various methods. Lee was impressed as Kurochi simply tapped a man in the neck before the poor man exploded into blood.

"Guards eliminated. Going inside," Kurochi whispered with a Japanese accent.

Lee sighed as he leaned back against a tree waiting for Kurochi to come back. Beside him, Sawtooth gave an agitated snort. Lee chuckled and petted the raptor.

"Easy buddy. We're going to get 'em. Just wait a little longer."

* * *

**Ministry of Magic. The Minister's Office. **

Fudge staggered to his desk and pulled out nearly 100 year old bottle of Firewhiskey that he had been saving for special occasions. He shivered as he poured a generous amount in the glass. Fudge's hand shook as he downed the glass. Yet the strong liquor did not distract him from remembering those blazing green eyes, promising pain that would last for years.

In his time in politics, he often had to deal with death threats, many times shouted by people in straitjacket as the Aurors escorted them out. But this time it was different. Fudge knew that Corvo was the one holding all the cards. He shivered as he remembered his conversation with Corvo Corleone.

_Flashback _

Fudge whistled merrily as he entered the Ministry holding cells. Near him was an Auror known as Davie Smith, hiding under an Invisibility cloak. He motioned to the guards standing near to be dismissed. Fudge opened the cell and let himself in. Across from him, Corvo was in the same clothes he was arrested in, shackles on his arms and legs. He glanced at Fudge curious before smiling.

"Well Minister Fudge, nice of you join me. What warrants a visit from the most powerful man in the Wizarding World?" Corvo asked smoothly.

Fudge puffed up. "Well young Harry. I wanted to come here and see how you were doing. My subordinate Madam Umbridge is a bit zealous in her quest to keep the peace in Wizarding England."

"By terrorizing the school children? The woman's a mad bitch on the loose. Arresting me over some petty grudge."

"Well I trust my subordinate must have had a good reason to."

Corvo chuckled. "Can I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"Without guards."

"We are without guards," Fudge said. Corvo chuckled darkly.

"Let me ask you again. Are we alone?"

"Of course," Fudge lied smoothly. He jumped as the shadow behind Corvo began to move independently. The shadow glided across the wall and ripped off the Invisibility Cloak from Davie. Davie aimed his wand at the shadow but Corvo's shadow slashed at Davie's shadow. Three deep slashes appeared on Davie's chest, spraying blood across his face. Fudge watched in shock as the shadow dragged Davie's prone body out of the cell and away.

"You shouldn't have lied to me Fudge. Didn't you mother ever tell you that honesty is the best policy?" Corvo asked.

"You. You-"

"Well now that the sneak's out of the way, let's get down to business," Corvo replied briskly.

"You're a monster!" Fudge roared. Corvo glanced at Fudge.

"Really? Well in a way, I should have expected you to lie. Politicians all the same. Not one without a lying tongue," Corvo replied. "Now that the sneak's out of the way, let us speak like equals. Like men."

Fudge took several deep breaths as Corvo's shadow reattached itself to Corvo. Corvo closed his eyes momentarily.

"Your man is stable. He'll be in St. Mungo's a couple of days but he'll be fine," Corvo said. "Now that we are alone, is there anything you'd like to tell me? That is the reason you are here, isn't it?"

Fudge nodded. "I wanted to see how you are. Ask you if there was anything I could do for you before you go before the Wizengamot. While I may be the Minister of Magic, I am on your side. Albus Dumbledore is residing as judge and after that article, I am sure he will push for Azkaban and the harshest sentence as possible."

"So you expect me to spill my guts out to you?" Corvo asked incredulously. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I was not implying that-," Fudge said hurriedly but Corvo interrupted him.

"For a politician, this wasn't a well thought out plan. Come in here acting like my friend, wishing to gain any dirt on me and possibly my father, in order to equal the field of power between my father and I. With the Daily Prophet out, you read it and saw how rich I was. Deciding it would be more profitable to go after me, you tried to get on my good side. Simple tactic really. Offer a hand in friendship while sharpening the knife to stab in the back."

"Of course not!"

"Don't deny it!" Corvo snapped. "Y'see we are actually a lot richer than you think. My personal wealth pales in comparison to my father's underground network. With his holdings in many major businesses, his resources in the underground, and stockpiles all across the world, his estimated wealth is up to ten billion dollars. And with that money, people are always after my father. Let me tell you something Fudge. The Corleones are like dragons. We hoard our wealth and guard it viciously. Armies of people have tried to kill my father and only has been able to put a scratch on him. Not only that, we steal and kill people over money simply because it is profitable. However there is one thing we value more than gold. And that is family."

"Y'see Fudge, Italian families have often engaged in vicious blood feuds over the centuries. The word Vendetta is a testament to our ruthlessness when it comes to protecting people we consider our own father. When family is involved, business be damned. We only want blood. During our time in New York, we tried to send peace to our rivals by sending a personal messenger. They sent us back their heads. Our family went to war completely destroying our rivals. I personally watched as my father had a man ripped to pieces by a million ravens, raining blood on the people below. He gutted a man with a meat hook before having his own heart shoved down his throat. Oh my father is extremely ruthless when he wants to. Could you imagine the vengeance my father would bring when he finds out his own son was shoved in a Wizarding Prison by a corrupt court? He would declare war on you. Forget everything you heard about muggles. He will find you even if he had to tear apart all of Europe just to get at the people responsible. He will reveal you wizards to the muggle world. Muggles will take you into labs and start experimenting you. And I will watch as you scream for mercy eating your precious truffles."

Fudge was catatonic. Corvo laughed harshly and it grated Fudge's ears.

"Now run along and get the courts ready. After all, Friday is a big day."

Fudge ran out of the cell. Behind him, he could hear Corvo's cackles echoing the stone walls. The sound seemed to cloud his mind as he lifted the lock and slam the door shut. Just as he slammed the cell, he stared into Corvo's eyes and in that instant, he swore that he saw his death projected in those glowing green eyes.

_Flashback End _

Fudge shakily pulled out a large tome and opened it. Inside was all the dirt he had collected on the Wizengamot members. It was time to cash that in. For his sake and the Wizarding World's.

* * *

**Rookwood Mansion 0200**

Lee looked down at his watch.

"It's been an hour. Kurochi, are you ready?"

Static was the only thing that Lee heard.

"Fuck it. All units storm in. Be careful. The wizards know that we are here," Lee whispered. "Thermals only."

The mobsters began to storm the mansion. However they were caught unawares as a noxious gas spread through the house. They had to resort to blindly throwing grenades and escaping the house. Once they were out of the gas, many began to use their thermal glasses to search for the Death Eaters. However the Death Eaters escaped through the Floo. Lee cursed aloud as they began to search the house. The Death Eaters left nothing behind except the bodies of the eight Kage units that were sent in. Lee knelt by the body of Kurochi and cursed in Japanese.

"Damn those wizards!" Lee whispered.

"Can anyone hear me? Can anyone hear me?"

Lee picked up his radio and switched it on. "What's going on?"

"Fucking ZOMBIES! They're everywhere in the dungeons!"

"All mobsters! Get down there and stop them. Felix! Maurus! We gotta find the kitchen and get all the liquor out into the dungeons."

**Dungeons.**

Thomas swore as he kicked another Inferi back, shredding its body with bullets. He looked around and saw a mobster being ripped apart. The man gave one last curse before pulling a pin off a grenade. The grenade blew him and the zombies around him.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Thomas roared. He fought his way to another mobster and joined up with him. The man was staving off the inferi by using twin mini Uzis. He was spraying bullets everywhere.

"Artie we gotta get out of here!"

"And how do we do that smartass? If you haven't noticed! We're fucking surrounded!"

"Well let's punch through!" Thomas shouted. The two mobsters began to push their way through the undead swarm, grabbing every mobster they could reach, throwing grenades and flashbangs everywhere. By the time they got to the stairway, the small group grew to five and they managed to shut the dungeon door.

"Who's dead?" Artie asked.

"Greg and Bobby are dead."

"So are Benny and Robert."

"Danny-boy too."

"Let's get out of here!"

The five mobsters ran out of the stairway and ran as fast they could out of the mansion. They jumped through a nearby window and into the arms of their fellow mobsters.

"Lee!" Artie roared. "There's zombies in the dungeon."

"I know. We're burning the whole place. Get any explosives you have left and wait for my signal."

Artie nodded and pulled out two grenades. He handed them to a runner. The runner ran inside the mansion and met with other mobsters piling up a huge stockpile of explosives and liqour. They piled it against the locked door that Artie and Thomas had escaped out of. When the last barrel of whiskey was placed, Lee placed a charge of C4 on the huge stockpile. He ran out of the house and ordered everyone to hideout in the treeline. Lee made sure that all of the mobsters were safe before pressing on a detonation pin. The mansion exploded into a huge burst of flames. Lee could hear the shrieks of the zombies inside and sighed. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"Godfather. We raided the Rookwood Mansion but they managed to get the jump on us. They left a horde of zombies for us though. Nearly 20 were killed in the expedition."

"Give me a list of all the people we lost when you get back. We'll make sure those wizards pay back tenfold."

"Yes. Godfather."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Blaise deftly cast sound silencing spells on his clothes and shoes as he pulled on an Invisibility Cloak. He also cast several spells that would eliminate his smell and just in case, he pulled a Notice-Me-Not charm on his face. Lastly he pulled on a ski hat that Corvo had provided. In the lining of the ski hat was several woven sheets of lead, making Legilimens impossible. If anyone tried to read his mind, it would be like reading the mind of a rock. Absolutely nothing. Blaise made sure that his pack was secure and climbed out of the Slytherin Common Room.

He stuck to the shadows as he ran through Hogwarts. He went through the cleanest pass possible, not wanting to leave any trails in the dust. He avoided Peeves and managed to sneak by Ms. Norris, resisting to give the cat a resounding kick in the rear. However he bumped into Filch.

"Eh? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Blaise groaned but pulled out a bottle and a cloth. He poured some of the liquid into the cloth and grabbed Filch. Blaise grabbed Filch's robe and covered his mouth with the cloth. Filch struggled momentarily but eventually stopped. Blaise dragged his prone body in a closet and locked it. Blaise sighed in relief and continued on his way. He coasted through the halls, slipping by prefects and teachers alike until he arrived in front of the gargoyle to the Headmaster's Office.

"Cockroach Clusters."

The gargoyle hopped aside and revealed the winding staircase to the Headmaster's room. He pried open the door and entered the room. He placed the strongest Notice-Me-Not charm on himself that he knew and opened the door.

He quickly went to Dumbledore's desk and pulled out his pack. He grabbed several small cameras and began to place them all over Dumbledore's office. Once he was finished he searched Dumbledore's desk. He pulled out a folder with Corvo's name on it and searched it. He pulled out two documents and placed the document back. With his mission complete, he ran out of the office and rushed all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. With Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Corvo all away, Blaise had the dormitory all to himself. He pulled out the documents and a laptop. Blaise scanned the two documents and sent copies to several locations. One of them was the Corleone family lawyer. He tapped his wan on the document and made a duplicate of the documents. He placed them in an envelope and tied the envelopes to an owl. He smiled as the owl flew off to the sky. That owl was for the most vicious Goblin barrister that Gringotts had. Corvo was not only going to embarrass Dumbledore. He was going to tear him apart.

* * *

**Ministry Holding Cells **

Corvo sat in his cell calmly, planning his next move. Dumbledore's demise was close. With the demise of Dumbledore, there's going to be a political vacuum. Voldemort is soon going to have to act seriously against the mobsters. To Voldemort, if they were able to take out Dumbledore so easily, they were a threat to his power. Voldemort will have to start to emerge publicly and use his reputation as a weapon. Start recruiting the dark creatures like Dementors and Chimeras. Attack the marketplaces of Diagon Alley more aggressively. Start attacking the muggle world. Once Dumbledore was behind bars, the real war will start. A war that will prove to wizards that while they were in their own little world, the rest of the world had moved forward. No more were the muggles floundering in the mud. The wizards are the ones floundering in the mud while muggles are flying high in the sky.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Godfather, Snatch, or any other reference that I may have accidentally used.**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Location **

Voldemort smiled as he read the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. For the past couple of weeks, he decided to ignore the raids of the mobsters. Everyday he was infinitely pleased on how Dumbledore's reputation was torn down piece by piece. He chuckled. This Godfather person was a very intriguing person. Ruthless as he and quick to boot. Maybe after he had conquered Wizarding England, he would keep the Godfather on as an adviser. Merlin knows at the very least he would be more useful than Wormtail. Voldemort smiled. With him at his side, he could probably take over the muggle world.

"Milord."

Voldemort looked up to see Malfoy. "What is it Lucius?"

"I am about to go to Potter's hearing. How do you want me to rule?"

"Innocent. I want to be the one to take him down."

"Yes milord."

"Lucius?"

"Yes sir?"

"Pay close attention. I want a Pevensie memory as soon as you return."

"Of course."

Voldemort watched as Lucius smoothly walked away. He smiled as he turned to the Floo. He threw a handful of powder and called out. A hooded man's face appeared in the fire.

"Are our allies ready?"

"Yes milord. they are waiting for your word."

"Excellent. Once Potter is released and Dumbledore is placed in Azkaban, we will announce our return to the world with a vengeance, sweeping England within our shadow."

"Yes sir. Shall I assign a specific team to Potter?"

"No. He is mine. However, send the werewolf packs to Diagon Alley. I want them to rip apart anyone in a place called the Raven's Coven."

"It shall be done."

The Floo died leaving Voldemort sitting on his throne. He smiled widely in anticipation. Soon. Very soon, he will have a thrilling battle against this Godfather. Let us see how well he does when an army invades Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Wizaengamot Session 12675, Ministry of Magic V. Harry Potter."

"IT'S CORVO CORLEONE!"

"Ahem, Corvo Corleone. May I remind you that you are on trial and that you will remain quiet unless spoken to."

"Of course your sleazeball."

Corvo smirked as the red haired secretary reddened. "What's the matter Ranga? Cat got your tongue?"

Before the secretary could respond, Fudge banged his hammer down. "Enough Weasley. Let's get to the subject at hand. Corvo Corleone you are charged with the murder of two of your fellow students as well as the assault of another, leaving him in a coma. How do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"Will the prosecution please start?"

Corvo turned to the opposing side. Sitting there as calm as ever was Albus Dumbledore and the Minister's Undersecretary, Madam Umbridge. Madam Umbridge looked miffed in Corvo's opinion. He smiled to himself. The little gnome probably thought that Fudge would have her back. Madam Umbridge stepped forward and approached the court.

"As you can see my fellow peers, this rogue here is an impudent, rash, arrogant person that refuses to follow the rules of our society and tradition that our world has lived by for a near millennium. Though he may be the Boy-Who-Lived, he has lived in the muggle world and its barbaric ways. Its because of his dastardly upbringing that he has grown to be like this. A criminal with no remorse for murdering his fellow peers. I ask the courts today to judge as you see fit and hopefully-!"

BANG!

Nearly everyone it the courtroom jumped as the huge oaken doors were slammed open to reveal a dark, skinned man in a muggle suit standing in the doorway. At his side was a goblin wearing a simple brown robe. Fudge groaned. He recognized that goblin as Gringotts' personal lawyer, Cutthroat. The two lawyers greeted Corvo politely before turning to the courts. The man opened his briefcase and pulled out a document before approaching the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Jack Johnson and I'm here representing my client Corvo Corleone. Now, let us disregard what the defense has said as she is infamously known as a ruthless and merciless, pardon my language, triple-A bitch. Through hours of research, I have discovered much of her handiwork here. Let's see. Ah! Here we go!"

Johnson pulled out a worn document and opened it. He read it briefly and scanned the courts before he saw his target.

"Lady Marchbanks, if I do recall rightly, you pushed for a bill asking for a slight increase of the tax. Well as you may know, it was denied. However, in secret it was approved but most of the money went to Delores Umbridge and a couple choice individuals."

Umbridge quailed as the old witch sent an outraged glance in her direction. John smiled and pulled out another document.

"Ah Madam Bones. Five years ago you pushed for a bill asking for increased pension for wounded and disabled Aurors. A brave and worthy fund indeed for the brave wizard and witches that serve and protect the very peace of this beautiful world."

Madam Bones nodded. Johnson frowned.

"Well it was approved but there was an additional bill attached to it that was added at the last second on the orders of Madam Umbridge here. As a result the whole bill was gutted brutally, reducing the funds Aurors receive when injured, causing many of them to fall into bankruptcy! Risking life and limb to protect people and they are in turn stabbed in the back by greedy politicians."

Madam Bones had to stifle an outraged scream at the information. Johnson hid a chuckle as he saw the stout woman to shrink even lower. He pulled out yet another large document and turned to Fudge.

"And you Minister. With today's politics so hectic and byzantine, its a marvel how an honest man like you managed to rise to the top."

Fudge puffed out his chest in pride. Johnson shook his head sadly.

"Yet even an honest man like yourself did not know how bad your Undersecretary is. I have detailed accounts of how she manipulated her way to your side. It would make your blood curl. Extortion. Blackmail. Bribery. Thievery. Murder. In truth, this woman is as bad as it gets. And you want to believe her?"

Corvo bit his lip as he could see nearly all of the Wizengamot seem to glare at Umbridge with murderous intent.

"The defense rests."

Corvo smiled as his lawyer sat down. Umbridge would be ruined once the trial is over. She would never have the power she once had before, leaving a vacuum of power that he could use. Perhaps one of his mobsters or a skilled puppet. Weasley mayhaps. A simple threat would do. The mousy boy looked as if he never had a fight in his life. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to see Dumbledore take the stand.

"Despite Umbridge's choices in life, this trial is about Harry Potter, not Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said. "As you can see, I invited Corvo to arrive to Hogwarts to learn to become a wizard. However despite my best treatments, Corvo is a rogue, a delinquent, and refusing to conform to the rules of society, breaking them on a whim. Even with the attack of Malfoy and the murder of his two classmates, I still believe that there is still hope for Mr. Corleone, so I suggest extensive behavior adjustment and a reintroduction into wizarding society."

Fudge nodded. "That sounds reasonable Albus. Does the Defense have anything to say?"

"Minister Fudge, I would like to say Mr. Potter is innocent, according to Heir Protection Act, section 5, subsection B, as the woman in danger was Daphne Granger, the heiress of the Greengrass family. Draco Malfoy was threatening her with rape. As you know, forcibly raping an heiress is one of the most horrible crimes against a family. Stealing a family's line and blood is considered a capital crime, especially against a major family such as the Greengrass family."

"And you say that the Malfoy family is worth less than the Greengrass family?" Fudge asked.

"In short terms, yes," Cutthroat said. "According to Gringotts official records, the Greengrass family line spans more than 1500 years to the Roman Empire. The Malfoy family compared rose to prominence during the French Revolution around 200 years ago, making them a rather new family, gaining power by marrying into many of the older British family."

"In addition, if the Greengrass family wishes it, the young Malfoy heir would be entitled to them as their vassal or be within excess of around one hundred thousand galleons for his own freedom."

"Impossible!" Lucius roared. Cutthroat smiled.

"Well if the Malfoy family wishes not to pay the fine or have the dishonor of having their heir becoming the vassal of Greengrass family, there is the option of disowning the Malfoy heir."

"YOU MONEY-GRUBBING LITTLE BASTARD!" Lucius roared.

"I will ignore that comment and remind you that you still have several loans with considerable interest on file," Cutthroat said.

"ORDER!" Fudge roared. "I think that it is wise for the court to have a break whilst we decide on the verdict. Everyone is dismissed."

Fudge pounded the gavel on his podium and escaped the courtroom before he could get mobbed by the Wizengamot. Even though he left the courtroom at an impressive speed for an overweight politician, he could still feel Corvo's eyes watching his back, like a raised knife waiting to stab him if he screwed Corvo. Fudge swallowed hard and slammed the door.

* * *

Down in Knockturn Alley, two red-haired teenagers were staring at the Veela dancers with wide-eyes, hypnotized as the seductive women danced sensuously with the music, sliding up, down, and around the innocent pole.

"Bloody-."

"Hell."

The Veela winked as she began to walk away from the twins, much to their disappointment. However their disappointment vanished as the Veela came back with her friend and together, they strode over to the twins' laps and began to dance. The twins' faces turned bright red as they attempted to curb their excitement in their pants.

"Fred?"

"Yeah George?"

"Merlin bless this club."

George was about to respond but the Veela on his lap ground down on his lap in a twisting motion, hitting a very tender pleasure spot on the redhead. George shuddered and his eyes rolled. The Veela giggled and held George's face in her hands. The next moment, George found himself frenching with the magical seductress.

"Holy-!"

"Mrrs. Fred and George Weasley?"

The Fred looked up to see a mobster standing over them. The man gave a slight nod to the Veelas before turning to Fred and George.

"Will you follow us to the back. A capo will discuss business with you."

Fred glanced at George. George had a dazed smile on his face.

"Can we have a moment."

The man grinned as he placed a flask on the table.

"Give him a sip of that. It'll bring him back to life."

Fred muttered thanks and popped open the cap of the flask. Fred watched as the clear liquid trickled into George's mouth. George sputtered and cursed as the strong liquor burned his mouth.

"Bloody hell! What in the hell is that?"

"Everclear. Now hurry up. The Corleone family is not known for their patience."

Fred and George followed the man to the back of the club. The man opened the door and ushered in the twins into the room. In the room was a table and two empty chairs. Sitting on the other side of the table was a man wearing a suit. While the twins could see the bottom part of his face, the fedora the man was wearing covered the top part of his face in shadow. The man gestured to the empty seats. Fred and George quickly slid into the seats.

"Well Weasley twins. I have heard much of you. Starting your business with a start-up loan from a certain person. I have read the terms of your loans and quite frankly, I am appalled at the conditions," the man said in a rich Italian accent. "Having to pay so much in interest as well as having such a steep deposit fee. Yet even with all those obstacles, you still have managed to prosper. Even in these dark times."

Fred and George nodded.

"Its always been our dream sir."

"We've always been pranksters."

"Even in school."

"Making people laugh."

"So we decided to give Zonko's a little competition."

The man nodded. "Competition is good. You have flourished well. But enough reminiscing. As you may know, Don Corleone is staking out his piece of territory in the Wizarding World, mostly in the business section of Diagon and Knockturn Alley. An area where a person can live without interference from either the Ministry, Death Eaters, or even Dumbledore's machinations."

"That's impossible!" Fred said. George nodded. The man smirked.

"Really? Is it so hard to believe that a group of muggles and squibs managed to carve a place out for themselves in these times? I'll leave you to your own thoughts for now though. What I'd call you here for is for a business transaction."

"Business?"

"Yes. You see, my boss, Don Corleone, is organizing a trade union of shopkeepers of Diagon and Knockturn Alley as well as the Gringotts banks in order to help spread around the gold you see. Right now we have much of the shopkeepers joining us. Tom from the Leaky Cauldron. Ollivanders from the wand shop. Fortescue from the ice cream parlor. And many others. I'm offering you two membership."

"And what will this give us?" George asked. The man smiled.

"Very good benefits. In addition to helping out your fellow wizards, joining this group would mean lower sales taxes by at least five percent, land tax would fall even lower, and legal protection from my lawyers. Gringotts would give you more preferable loans and credits. Also in the event of a Death Eater attack, you can have the protection of the Corleone family at anytime," the man listed. "All you need is to sign this contract and pay us a measly 20 Galleons a month."

"And if we don't sign it?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing. While we may look "dark" in the eyes of you wizards, we value free will above all else. This is only your choice. But remember, these are dark times. Dangerous for people without any friends."

Fred and George looked at each other before turning to the man.

"Would you protect our families as well?"

"Of course."

"We'll sign it."

The man smiled as the twins signed their names with the pen.

"Excellent choice gentlemen. Now hold still. This will sting a bit."

George and Fred watched as the man pulled out a briefcase and opened it. Inside was a strange device with a very large needle. He placed a cartridge and grabbed Fred's hand. Fred tried to yank his hand back but the man stabbed Fred's hand with the device. The device clicked once and beeped. The man let Fred's hand go. Fred looked at his hand in confusion and anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Fred roared. The man held out a hand.

"Calm down. What I injected into your skin was a certain chip, an Emergency Portkey. If you are ever in trouble, just clench your fist and say "Coven". The portkey will instantly transport you here to our club where you will be cared for. It is also a way of us knowing that you are the real Fred Weasley and not just a stranger, disguised as you," the man explained.

Fred nodded. "Smart."

"Thank you. We try. Now George please give me your hand."

Now not many people know this, but George had an phobia with needles ever since his visit with a muggle doctor. The device in the man's hand was the worst thing for George and he scrambled in the furthest corner of the room.

"Is there another way to implant the portkey?" George asked frantically.

"There is one. But it isn't pretty," the man said. He reached into another part of his briefcase and pulled out a smooth, round canister eight inches long. George's eyes widened at the canister while Fred burst out laughing.

"This is a suppository portkey. So please hold out your hand or drop your trousers."

* * *

Fudge pulled his collar nervously, glancing at the two parties below. The Wizengamot had decided its verdict and he was inwardly praying for Corvo to be innocent. Even he could see that the case was watertight with the Corleone heir innocent, but Dumbledore was a tricky person. He had a very strong pull on many of the Wizengamot members and if this case went south, Fudge knew that his head would be the first to roll. So nervously wiped off his brow and turned to Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones, have you and the others reached a verdict?"

"We have. We declare Corvo Corleone innocent by a near unanimous decision," Madam Bones said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Madam Umbridge roared. Madam Bones glanced at her and smirked.

"We have also decided to charge Umbridge on numerous counts of treason and theft. Court date pending," Madam Bones said. "Until such time, she will be held in Ministry cells. Aurors, take her away!"

A stunner stunned the squat woman. Shackles appeared on her legs and feet as she was floated out of the courtroom. As members of the court began to leave, Dumbledore gaped before turning to Corvo with a sad expression.

"Harry is that necessary?"

Corvo frowned. "I am not Harry. I am Corvo Corleone, proud heir of the Corleone family. And sooner or later, you will say my name. Remember this Albus, you may see me as another pawn in your chess game, but you aren't the only one who knows how to play the game."

Corvo strode out of the courtroom, accompanied by his two lawyers. They shoved through the throngs of reporters and managed to head to an isolated part of the Ministry building. Corvo smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Don?"

"I'm in the clear. Start phase 1."

"Of course."

The line clicked. Corvo smirked as he left the building.

"Sorry Fudge. It was nice knowing you."

* * *

Minister Fudge whistled as he entered the Ministry Atrium, secure that his life was safe. Above his head, hidden, was a large arch in the wall, covered in Semtex. The Semtex was hooked to a small cellphone. As the Minister walked under the arch, the cellphone rang once.

**BOOM!**

Fudge looked up to see several tons of solid marble fall towards him. Before anyone could help him, he was crushed under a pile of marble. Aurors quickly evacuated the area. Kingsley approached the area and pulled out a piece of cloth. On the cloth, he saw a symbol that made his blood freeze.

The Dark Mark.

* * *

**Sorry folks, this was a rough chapter to write with all the parties and the going away. I've been having some issues with my life right now but hopefully I'll be able to write more. Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Godfather, Snatch, or any other reference that I may have accidentally used.**

**

* * *

**

**Minister of Magic Assassinated! Death Eaters Responsible!**

**In an act of cold blooded brutality, Minister Fudge was killed when an explosion collapsed the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Our beloved Minister was crushed as the the collapsed roof fell on him, killing him before he could react. As Aurors desperately tried to dig the Minister out of the rubble, a strip of cloth was found. On the strip of cloth was the symbol of You-Know-Who, the Dark Mark. **

**With this brutal murder, the interim Mistress of Magic, Madam Bones, has declared open war against any Death Eaters roaming around free. In an official statement, she declared that any information on a Death Eater capture will be rewarded and pamphlets containing safety tips will be distributed. In the meantime, all wizards and witches are advised to be cautious. Hopefully Minister Fudge's murderer will be brought to justice.**

**May Merlin rest Cornelius Fudge's soul**

**

* * *

**

**Raven's Coven**

Corvo smiled as he read the newspaper. He smiled as he quickly activated a camera. The screen displayed a very small cell where nearly thirty Death Eaters were in a coma. The prisoners would be worth quite a pretty payment from the Ministry. According to his sources, Madam Bones was paying fifty Galleons per Death Eater, about two million dollars in gold. Corvo chuckled. Wizarding World using pure gold as currency. So wasteful.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Enter."

Tommy walked in and bowed to Corvo.

"Don Corleone. Your Portkey is ready."

"And my trunk?"

"Fully stocked sir. Your armaments are lock number 7. SCAR-H with FN40 grenade launcher, red-dot sight, heartbeat sensor, charmed mags, and hollow point bullets. M9 pistol with silencer. A silenced Mini-Uzi. AA-12 shotgun with drum magazine, buckshot. Several box magazines with grenade shells. Flash grenades, Semtex, and smoke grenades."

"That it?"

"MG4 with grip, FMJ, and scope. Dragunov, thermal sights. Barrett .50, thermal sights. Several RPG grenades. And five Javelin rounds. Plenty, even for you."

Corvo smiled. "Well done. And the remote Portkeys?"

"All ready."

"Perfect. Guess its time to return to the lion's den."

Tommy smiled. "But now, the lion's returned home."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Daphne smiled as she read the news of Corvo's release. She knew that Corvo's lawyers would get free but she didn't expect that Umbridge as well would be arrested. Fudge was killed and spurred the Ministry into attacks against the Death Eaters. She smiled as she glanced up at Dumbledore. Corvo's plan was going well, derailing any of Dumbledore's future plans of rescuing the Death Eaters as his personal pawns, much like Snape. She felt a vibration and glanced at the cell phone. A text from Corvo only improved her mood.

"Blaise. Corvo's will be arriving soon. He said he wants to meet us before any of the professors could get to him."

Blaise nodded and turned towards the Gryffindor table. Daphne noticed that he made several handsigns to the Weasley twins. The two twins made a minute nod before leaving the table.

"They'll distract the professors long enough. Anything else Madam?"

"Madam?" Daphne asked confused.

"You will be Corvo's wife. Might as well get used to it," Blaise said curtly. "As I said, anything else?"

"Can you guarantee me fifteen minutes alone with Corvo?"

"Certainly."

**BOOM!**

Everyone jumped as a loud explosion was heard from just outside the Great Hall. Screams of disgust were heard as people fled from the noxious stink bombs Blaise had rigged up. The bombs caused a chain reaction causing several other joke explosives to be set off. Paint, dung, slime painted the outside hallways in a spectacular fashion. It was enough to get all the professors' and students' attention. Blaise leaned over to Daphne.

"West Wing. The Slytherin Common Room."

Daphne whispered thanks and hurried to the Slytherin Common Room. She took several secret passageways from the paintings and tapestries to arrive in front of an adder's statue.

"Venom."

The adder hissed and moved to reveal an opening. Daphne climbed inside of the opening and ran up to the boy's dormitories. She pried open the door and looked around.

"Hey beautiful."

Daphne's face split into a huge smile when she saw Corvo. Her eyes welled up and could not help but giggle as she saw Corvo nervously pull out a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you."

Daphne tackled Corvo into a hug. Corvo chuckled as he threw away the flowers and hugged Daphne tightly.

"I was so worried about you," Daphne whispered. Corvo chuckled.

"I can handle myself. It was you I was worried about," Corvo replied. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Corvo was about to say something else but Daphne placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Corvo, kiss me now."

Corvo smiled as he gently took Daphne's face closer to his own. Daphne closed her eyes as she felt Corvo's lips kiss her own, gently yet lovingly. She could feel his arms wrap around her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She pulled her arms around his head, her hands going through his spiked hair. She felt Corvo's tongue lick her lips begging for entrance and she obliged. Corvo's tongue met her own, tickling the inside of her mouth. Daphne suppressed a moan but responded by touching Corvo's rear. Corvo almost jumped but instead picked her up and pulled her on the bed, with him on top. She could feel herself getting hotter every second. Corvo felt a fire going through his body, burning every thought that was not related to Daphne.

"Corvo."

"Daphne."

"Ahem."

Daphne and Corvo opened their eyes and looked around to see Blaise lounging against the doorway. In his arms he carried a schoolbag for Corvo and smirked.

"Is this a bad time?"

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

The new Mistress of Magic, Amelia Bones, sighed as she glanced at the documents. Her predecessor had not made things easy for her. The Ministry's budget was a mess, filled with gaping holes in the budget. She originally though her department was badly funded but looking over, nearly all the Ministry's funds were diverted to special "fund-raising" galas and balls. Many of the departments with the exception of Department of Magical Games were struggling due to lack of money**.**

"Madam Bones?"

She looked up to see Auror Nymphadora Tonks standing in the doorway.

"Yes Tonks?"

"There's someone here to see you. Someone named the Godfather ma'am."

Her eyes popped open. "Send him in."

Tonks nodded. A few seconds later, a man walked in wearing a long overcoat and a fedora with a raven's feather. The top part of his face was covered in shadow with only green eyes could be seen. He was of average height, yet walked with smooth elegant grace an elite Auror would have, with the exception of Moody. She watched emotionless as the man sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Madam Bones, thank you for meeting with me."

"Your welcome Godfather."

The man waved his hand. "Call me Don Corleone as my friends do. Now, I am sure you are a very busy woman so I will get straight to the point."

"Please do."

"As of now, I have thirty Death Eaters to turn to you. once I have confirmed the payment, I will personally lead you to where I have stored these criminals and thugs."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Secondly, I would like to speak about offering my services in addition to help bolster your Auror forces."

Madam Bones' eyebrows rose.

"Why would you do that?"

The man smiled. "While I may be seen as an evil man in many circles, I am first and foremost a businessman wanting to earn a living. I know that your Aurors are understaffed, and overworked and cannot be everywhere at once. However, I have a large number of men under me, much of them with military experience. We can offer you a hand while not in anyway be linked with your administration. All we want is some favors and gold."

"How much?"

"500,000 galleons."

"That's outrageous!"

The man sighed. "Madam Bones, think about it. The more these Death Eaters run around, the more money your economy loses. Businesses cannot flourish when everyone is afraid they will be attacked. My men can help rake in these Death Eaters faster, completely off the record. All the glory goes to you and your Aurors. All we ask is for some favors once in a while. Mainly just let us be."

Madam Bones placed a hand on her chin. It was a very tempting offer.

"I'll have to think about it."

The man nodded. He placed a phone on the desk.

"When you are ready to talk, press 1. Good day Madam."

Madam Bones watched the man walk out of the office, unperturbed by the refusal. She pocketed the phone in her robe and waited several minutes before turning to her fireplace. She threw in the Floo Powder and waited for the green fire.

"Magical Agency of the United States!"

* * *

**Riddle Mansion**

Voldemort stared at the Daily Prophet. He was filled with anger and confusion as he read the assassination of Fudge. What was it that that these blasted people wanted? They attacked his Death Eaters, blatantly ignored the Ministry, and obviously did not even think of Dumbledore as a threat. They were on their own side, had an unknown motive, and were the most dangerous enemy he had out there. They controlled the financial sector of Wizarding England. He would wager that if it ever came to full out war, the goblins would side with these muggles.

"Lucius."

"Yes milord."

"How are our envoys with the giants coming along?"

"We should have them by our side within the month milord?"

"And the goblins?"

"They have decided to remain neutral, stating that this is a wizarding matter."

"And what of the trolls?"

"We have them at our beck and call milord. Severus' potions made them completely under our command."

"Good. Good," Voldemort whispered. "Lucius, I want you to set up a meeting with our muggle friends."

"Milord?"

"Send an envoy to this Godfather person. If we can get him on our side, crushing the Ministry and Dumbledore will be so much easier."

"But they're muggles!"

"Yes, I know that you silver haired twit! I have my plans for them."

Malfoy nodded and strode out the room. Voldemort went back to reading the news. Those muggles will be a valuable pawn in his plans. Once he had what he wanted, Voldemort would kill this Godfather person and take over his organization. These muggles would pay on trying to step into wizarding domain. Filthy people. He would send these muggles back into the mud where they belong. Below wizards.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones' Office.**

Amelia Bones sighed and looked down at the amount of files the American MOM sent through the floo about the Corleone crime family. They have been around for more than 100 years focusing on mostly smuggling and trafficking black market goods. While they were considered a crime family, they were not even considered by the American MOM until 15 years ago with the strange behavior of the ravens associated with the Corleone family. Since then, the Corleone family have expanded their growth, consolidating the entire New York underground, making them the most powerful crime family in United States history. During the famous gang war in New York, more than 1000 wanted men were killed. A very small number were recovered, their bodies barely recognizable. All the files agreed than the Godfather was smart, ruthless, and extremely cunning. They also dug into the Magical Underground and worked with wizarding mercenaries and traffickers, expanding their influence from coast to coast. Every attempt of arresting any high ranking member of the Corleone family has been met with failure and embarrassment for every Law Enforcement Agency. NYPD, FBI, and CIA all have dossiers on the Godfather yet are incapable of arresting him.

Amelia wanted to bang her head on the desk.

But all was not loss. Even though the man was a criminal, reports had shown that he was willing to work with Law Enforcement Agencies, for a nominal fee of course. Domestic terrorists were handed to the authorities along with a full confession after a certain amount of money was dropped. Just a few months ago, a notorious Chinese wizard was captured to the American MOM for the price of a quarter ton of 24 carat gold, nearly a billion dollars.

Amelia glanced at the document left by the Godfather. The man was asking for relatively little. 500,000 galleons for the capture of all Death Eaters, elimination of Voldemort, and the peace of England. Amelia frowned at the file again. Was it really worth it? Hiring this man?

"Tough decision Madam Bones?"

Amelia turned around to see the masked face of the mysterious head of the Unspeakables known as Shade. The man was dressed in regular wizarding robes but had a cloth mask over the lower part of his face so only his eyes could be seen. The man gently took the file from Amelia's hands and glanced at it. After a long moment he placed it on her desk.

"Accept it."

"What? Are you serious? The man's-"

"A businessman. He has a motive and that is money. Greedy but shrewd, he will not threaten his potential golden goose so to speak," Shade said.

"And the fact that he wiped out more than Voldemort has five times over does not concern you?"

Shade shrugged. "Criminals killing criminals do not concern me. However, what does concern me is the fact of how two wizards are able to control our entire population. Do not refute this Amelia. The fact is that for the past 50 years, our country has been warring against dark wizards. Also, there is the problem of Dumbledore gaining too much political power for a normal civilian. It is unnatural and dangerous. The effects of this can be seen in our standing in the world today. Before the 40s, we were the renowned as the foremost epicenter for magical culture and teachings. Our magical economy was nearly twice as strong to our nearest competitor, France. Now we're lucky if we outproduce Canada, much less the other European countries. The Americans and Russians have built proper magical military armies along with China and Japan. Those four along with rapidly rising Brazil, Turkey, and South Africa are amongst the powerful countries, magically. This nonsense about purebloods and cultural isolationism has crippled our world for far too long. Maybe this Corleone fellow is needed to kick start our world back into the modern world."

Amelia frowned but nodded.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll make the call."

Shade bowed before leaving via Portkey. Amelia pulled out the phone and dialed it.

"Madam Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Have you reached a decision?"

"I have. I will accept your offer."

"Excellent. Don Corleone will be most pleased. Do not worry Signora Bones, you will not be disappointed."

"You will have a contract ready?"

"Tomorrow evening. We will."

The line clicked and Amelia pocketed the phone. She sighed and looked into the fire.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Shade chuckled and pulled off his mask to show the face of a middle-aged man. The man's face shifted to reveal the face of Natalya, a Metamorphmagus. She pulled away the stuffy clothes and looked around to see Tommy and Mikhail sitting at the bar. Tommy chuckled and raised a glass at her. Natalya smiled and sat on a bar stool next to Mikhail. The bartender placed a vodka tonic in front of her. She took the drink and smirked at Mikhail.

"Success. Madam Bones signed it."

Tommy chuckled. "The old bat was too damn easy to catch."

"Are you going to let him go?"

Mikhail shook his head. "Turned out he was a stuffy old man and a closet Death Eater. Going to make a martyr out of him. At the very least he'll be seen as a hero."

"Who's orders?"

"Mine."

They turned around to see Lee flipping his blade.

"We raided the house of a man named Parkinson and found him being initiated," Lee said. "Death Eaters were waiting for us and sent werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Natalya asked. Lee nodded.

"Wasn't that bad actually. Note that flashbangs really hurt werewolves. Some guy name Ralphie trapped a couple in a room and set off several flashbangs. Easy killing."

Natalya nodded. "How many did we loose?"

"About ten. Good men they were."

"Still, though. With Amelia signing the contract we only need to eliminate Voldemort and the old geezer," Mikhail rumbled.

Lee chuckled.

"I think once we get the go ahead, full war will break out. This is only the beginning."

* * *

Voldemort screamed in anger when he saw the front page of the Prophet. On the Prophet, the front picture displayed the smoking ruins of the Parkinson Manor. On the ground, was the body of Shade, seemingly dead from battle. He was being framed again and this time. Now with one of his most valuable spies dead, he had no access to the Department of Ministries.

He turned to Lucius with furious eyes.

"Get the Giants to Knockturn Alley! Send all the werewolves to kill anyone in the Raven's Coven! I want them dead!"


End file.
